Stuck Like Glue
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: Post TUE. Danny Fenton's family and best friend gets killed in the Nasty Burger explosion. How can he cope with all the pain? Simple. Vlad Masters. Coming to Danny's emotional rescue, Vlad steps up as Danny's adoptive father. DannyXSam Try it.
1. So Here I Was

I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Final Fantasy, who I happened to borrow one of their characters.

Just to give you a heads up, this is not a slash thing. Purely father/son. Later I will get Dani into the equation. I'll also be switching views. Read and enjoy! And sorry it's a short chapter. I'll try to make it longer, but it looks so much longer when it's in word document form!

***Danny's POV***

So here I was, staring out the window of an old, rusty car cruising down the highway to Wisconsin. My jeans rubbed uncomfortably against the hot leather as I squirmed, trying to find a happy place. My black hair squished against the window as I let my head fall, giving up trying to be comfortable. The girl driving sighed and once again tried to start a conversation.

"So…Danny. How again do you know Vlad Masters?" Her blond hair bobbed as she tried to glimpse me in the rearview mirror. I sank lower in my seat, my blue eyes still glaring out the window. I didn't answer. She was a cop, and she was THERE when I explained everything. Over, and over and over again. I know she was just trying to be nice. But yeah, I_ really_ wasn't in the mood.

She sighed and decided to echo my silence. Thank god. Then again, why should I? After everything I've just been through. I glanced at my old white T with the red logo, now sickening me. Everything right now made me want to puke. My eyes closed as my mind escaped the confines of the melting car, but to a place much, much worse.

I was sitting in a pile of rubble. Dust floated and as I gained my hearing back, I could make out the distant sound of sirens. But I didn't care. I didn't even think of the hell that would be explaining later to the cops how I was so close to the blast and yet, by a freak accident, had survived. My mind was numb along with my body. I couldn't even see the bloody mess my knees were. I couldn't think. They were right _there_. Just now, I could see them right there. And then…gone? Just _gone?_ Where did they go?

For a second I didn't understand. I was in shock. Then Dan came gliding up behind me, crackling with evil laughter. Maybe I should have jumped up, kicked his ass with anger but…I didn't understand. How could they just be gone? I couldn't even say goodbye. Tears streamed down my face. My mom, dad, jazz, tucker! _Gone_. I did this. If I hadn't…It seemed so stupid to me know. Everything was tumbling and twisting and I felt bile in my throat. Dan said something and left, abruptly. Left me alone, with nothing but the smell of _blood_. Gone. That's all that was left. Blood that misted through the air along with that _stupid_ sauce.

I was numb, looking at the space where just a moment ago, my family and my best friend had stood, hoping on_ me_. I was just not fast enough…I felt a body come up behind me. A voice came through the air but I didn't know what he said. He put a hand on my shoulder as my voice choked out. Mom. Dad. Jazz. Tucker. I was being lifted and I noticed a crowd. People surrounding me as I broke down in the cop's arms. Even Dash's sympathetic face.

My family. Gone. What was I going to do now? I should have saved myself the trouble and let the rocks hit me. _Gone_. Where would I go? What was I going to do? Who would take care of me? I had no family except my crazy aunt in the woods. I sobbed. What was I thinking about? Why was I so calm about it? My parents, my sister, _gone_. How could I even live knowing, I failed them. Some hero. Danny Phantom. I was just a stupid kid playing a stupid game that ended up with my family and my best friend, who might as well _been_ my family, dead. They were dead because I was an idiot. And Mr. Lancer. He cared, that's why he was there. He was dead because he didn't want me to end up flipping burgers for a living.

I was lost. Nowhere, no one, no how I could continue. I curled up on the seat. I heard the sound of a car starting, and then the comforting rhythm of the movement. Where was I going? And why did I care? I bit my lip, tasting blood. I probably looked horrible too. I started to feel my body again. My knees hurt, my stomach ached and so did my head. I was tired. The movement of the car lulled me to sleep and I embraced the darkness, letting it flow through me as a release to reality.

The days were a blur. I wasn't banged up too bad so thankfully no doctors discovered my secret. Again I wondered why I cared. I was at the hospital, then at the police station. I told them what happened with an empty voice. Numb, the whole world didn't matter anymore. I remembered my aunt coming, telling me she was sorry and she'd be here for the funeral but she simply couldn't take me. She wished me luck. A little late, I thought.

There was a will. A man with a stiff suit came in with a briefcase and read out that everything went to me. The house, the ghost hunting equipment, the portal, everything. I couldn't live there on my own, I remembered saying. I didn't even know if I could be there anymore. The man continued to read. I was going to live with Vlad, who was second on the list of people who should take care of me until I was eighteen. I was surprised to see I didn't care.

I vaguely remembered Clockwork, and his story. I wasn't going to rip the human out of me, I promised myself. I was just going to live, live a dull, empty existence.

I went home, with that cop girl supervising me. I changed my clothes and took a shower so I wasn't so grimy anymore. I looked in the mirror. Dark circles under my eyes and a dull look in them too. I still didn't care. I packed my clothes, my toothbrush, and toothpaste. Hairbrush, underwear, swimsuit, and posters. I crammed my space shuttles into the bundle without even looking. I put Jazz's hair band, dirty and barely a scrap of material, safely into my pocket. I was surprised when I woke up, holding it in a tight grip. Apparently, I had taken it from the pile that once was Nasty Burger. I also tucked away Tucker's PDA.

Before I left, I went into my parent's room. I was looking for something, wanting some little thing to take with me. I grabbed a picture Dad had forced us all to take together, even tucker, on a camping trip. Just then, my ghost sense went off. I looked downstairs to see the cop rummaging through the fridge. She wouldn't notice if I went away for a while, right? I put my arms into the air, not even shouting out my "battle cry". Nothing happened. I couldn't go ghost. I briefly wondered why when I realized it was for the best. No more 'saving' the town. I just ended up damaging things anyway. The town hated me, so they would be better off without my meddling. Right?

Ignoring the ghost battle outside, I went to my mom's jewelry box. She never wore the stuff, but she still kept…aha. I pulled out a silver-chained necklace with a small heart on it. I had bought it when I was 12, and I was so proud when dad offered to pay me to do chores, so I could buy it for mother's day. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted it close. So I put it on and tucked it under my shirt. Who cares if it was girly?

I had my stuff. My bags and I went into the back as we sped off towards Wisconsin.

So here I was. Better off dead, and speeding towards my arch enemy's house. I wonder how Vlad and I were going to possibly live in the same house. I mean sure, sometimes I had thought about going to stay with him. Another part of me that still believed he could be MAYBE a little nice. But no. After all that happened I don't think he even HAS a human heart anymore. I wonder what will happen when he finds out I can't be his evil apprentice, that I have no powers anymore.

I scratched at the itchy bandages on my knees. It's been a week since the explosion. Live is a blur but I'm sure living with the fruit loop will do something to distract me. If only make me want to commit a homicide.

***Vlad's POV***

I scratched Maddie's ears as she purred. Well, at least one of us is happy. I was sitting in the front hall on a small couch, watching the window for the dreaded arrival of Daniel. Don't get me wrong I was extremely excited when I got the call announcing I would be his guardian. I was also extremely nervous. I've been away from work for about a week, so instead of my normal suit I was wearing a simple pair of black slacks and a white long sleeved shirt. Simple, meaning expensive and elegant, yet plain.

Edmund, the butler, came around the corner holding my tea and a platter of milk for Maddie. I took a sip as briefly took my eyes away from the window. And Maddie…Not the cat, no. Though I'm sure Daniel will be delighted to hear I finally got a cat. But Maddie, the love of my life. Gone. She was dead…It took me a while to absorb the fact. I took my week of mourning while I could get it. I'm sure Daniel will be even worse off than me.

I shook my head. Despite the pain in my heart, I simply could not allow myself to be distracted. I needed to put all my energy to Daniel. He was probably in pain, and felt all alone. His family and his friend, dead. That's it, they were simply gone. I had to show him, make him know I was still here. I cared, and I would not let him get hurt. I can never replace his mother and father in his heart now, but maybe I can have a bit of my own.

Besides that, he needed to be taken care of. I can probably take the next few days off work, and maybe I can tailor my schedule so I can spend time at home. I'll make sure he gets enough to eat, and after a while, when he's ready, he can go to school again. Even though he might hate me, and would never come to me willingly, I could show him. I'll do anything to gain his trust.

My dear Maddie. I sighed. If there was anything I could do for you while you were alive, I would do it in a heartbeat. And I know now, the best way to honor you is to take care of Daniel. I finished my tea while staring at the floor. I do really care for the boy anyway. And this situation with the explosion and all…made me put a lot of things into perspective. I nodded. I'll do better. I promise Maddie.

I thought more of the little badger. He probably felt a lot of guilt, this whole thing with Dan. I couldn't help but feel a little proud at how powerful he'd become, but I got a shock when I realized how…evil he was. How mad and filled with hate. No matter how_ my_ life had turned out, I could not let that eat away at Daniel.

I visibly jumped when I heard the car come. There was a flurry of motion as the maids and hired work scurried around the premises. I had told them everything, and to be prepared when Daniel arrived. I opened the door to see the small boy struggle to pull a huge bag from the back seat. I was stunned to see him so…empty. He was usually so filled with such life and wit. Well, it was only to be expected.

I walked down to the car slowly, conscious of my own red eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. I had to appear strong before the boy after all. He barely lifted his head as he heard me approach. The dark circles under his eyes gave my heart a pang. I would rather see him happy and hating me then sad and here at my mansion.

I stunned myself with that conclusion. So much has changed… A blond woman stepped from the car. She walked briskly up to me as I stood awkwardly a few feet from Daniel, who was currently staring at the ground. She straightened her blouse and coughed, holding out her hand. I shook it, finally taking my eyes off of Daniel.

"Nice to finally meet you Vlad Masters." She smiled a fake smile.

I nodded. "And you are…."

"Julie Prescott. Please, don't hesitate to call me with any problems. I often work with traumatized and grieving members of the force, so..."

"Thank you. For bringing him all the way out here. It means a lot to me."

Julie coughed nervously. "No problem. If you don't mind me asking, is he usually so…quiet?"

My brows furrowed. Quiet? No not at all. It worried me more to see that besides Daniel taking his bag out of the car, he seemed to be completely unaware of his surroundings. "No. But I'm sure he'll…warm up. Maybe you could come in for tea?" I chuckled nervously. I had no idea how to handle this! "You could tell me how to best…help Daniel."

She smiled a real smile this time. "I would be glad to come back some other time, but for now, maybe it would be good for Daniel to get acquainted with his new home."

"House." We jumped as Daniel spoke hoarsely.

"Daniel?" I questioned.

"It's not my home." He still stared blankly at the ground, so he could not see me flinch at that sentence. True it's not his home, but I did hope he could one day call it that. He bit his lip, apparently gathering courage to say something else. "And it's Danny."

Julie and I looked to each other. She gave me an encouraging look, so I went and crouched next to the small boy.

"Daniel." He didn't respond. "Please look at me." I even surprised myself at the sound of my own emotion leaking into the sentence. It seemed to surprise him too, because he did look up. And he was visibly startled at my appearance. Apparently I _looked_ like I hadn't gotten any sleep the last few days. "It's true; it's not your home. And I can never hope to replace it, but I would like you to consider my mansion as your own." He blinked, apparently more surprised. I repressed a chuckle and stood, facing Julie. "I hope you don't mind if I do contact you again."

She shook her head. "Please do so! Oh and Vlad." She moved in closer. "You'll do fine, I can tell. Just make sure to let him know what you're really feeling, okay?" She moved away.

I blushed. Wow, I blushed! "T-thank you for the advice." I stuttered! What is wrong with me today? I briefly considered sleep deprivation.

"See you, Danny." Julie smiled and got back into the car. "Give him a chance." She said, obviously speaking to Daniel about me. I sputtered as she drove away and stared at her dust cloud.

"Wow she smiles a lot." I looked down to see Danny giving me a weird look. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his dark hair. "No you Fruit loop. You blushed. And stuttered." He spoke quietly. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Well." I really didn't have anything to say. I was just glad Daniel decided to talk. And call me a Fruit loop. I was actually glad for once he called me that. "Come on. And leave your bag, Edmund will get it." I put a hand on his shoulder as Daniel grabbed a picture of him and his family to bring with him. We stood in the driveway for a moment, like a picture from time itself.

He sighed and started to walk towards the mansion. I smiled and practically ran to catch up. "I got a cat." A slightly confused look crossed his face before it disappeared. Wow this was gonna be hard. I'll work hard then, I promised Maddie. I'll work hard every single day to try to get a single emotion to play out on the boys face.

After all, I was his guardian now. I smiled, and just because I like saying it I'll say it again.

I'm his guardian now.


	2. Alone?

Alright! Chapter two, awesome! Do you have any ideas for random adventures? PM me and I will almost defiantly put it in! ^_^ and in this chapter we'll be wasting time looking in on Sam and Zack.

I still don't own Danny Phantom.

***Danny POV***

It was…a little weird. Vlad was acting…different. I couldn't figure out _why_ either. Well, I was right about one thing. This is a distracting adventure. Edmund took my stuff up to the closest room, where I would be staying for now. I couldn't figure out why it was temporary. I'm not going to _ask _either. Right now, Vlad and I were sitting down for lunch, and he was talking enough for both of us. He was being careful though. Like he was measuring my reactions.

And dare I say it, he was being nice. Vlad Masters, nice. Those words don't even belong in the same sentence. True, he was still himself in the way that he carried himself proudly, and ordered people around and was still kind of snobby but…he was different towards me. And then I caught him staring out into space for no reason, his eyes going all watery. Then I was _sure_ it wasn't Vlad. Someone must be…I don't know, impersonating him or something! I felt a little bad somehow.

Oops, he caught me staring. He jumped in his seat and gave me a small smile. "Sorry Daniel. I just got a little distracted. Do you like the sandwich?" I nodded warily. Why wouldn't I? The cook made it after asking me exactly what I wanted. He even brought me chips and dip and soda. I'm sure Vlad didn't just have that lying around. He must have bought it for me?

"Good. As I was saying, I'm taking a couple days off of work. So we'll be eating breakfast at around seven, lunch at twelve or twelve thirty, and dinner is at six. I know this must be a little weird for you but Cook will make you whatever you want. I will have to insist that you not have soda or sugar at dinner, or caffeine. Oh and I'll be making sure you get the appropriate vitamins and such."

I stopped him there. "Vitamins?" It was the first thing I said to him since entering the house. I couldn't help it! He said it weird.

"Yes, especially because you are a halfa you need to have the appropriate vitamins-" I waited for the reference for an extensive training program or something. You know, with the whole evil apprentice thing. "-for your health. And since I happen to know what those are you will be taking supplements with breakfast every morning for a couple months." Health? Since when does he care?

"Say Vitamins." He cocked and eyebrow at me.

"Vitamins." He said it like a British person.

"Vitamins."

"Vitamins."

"Vitamins!"

"That's what I said Vitamins."

My face grew red. "You say it weird." To my surprise Vlad laughed. I couldn't tell why, he just looked…happy? Is it something I said? Then it clicked. I hadn't talked, and he gets a sad look on his face when I just blink in response to his question. He's…happy when I talk? That couldn't be right.

"Sorry Daniel. As I was saying until I start to go to work again this will be the schedule. Now that that's settled, I have something else I would like to talk to you about. Unless you have anything to add?" I blinked, and sure enough a quick frown flashed across his face. "About the house…well, I thought that since you will need to go to school we will need to be closer to the city. So I am building another mansion, not so big but enough, in Kith Ridge." I blinked in surprise. He's building another mansion? FOR ME? Okay this is too weird. I shook my head; I was starting to get a headache. Vlad took the cue.

"Oh I'm sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to put so much on you your first day here. I'm done, alright?" I blinked again. So…weird. Vlad got a weird look on his face. "Is there…anything you need Daniel? Anything at all?"

I just looked at him. Was he serious? I know, this was something to make me fall into a false sense of security right? It has to be…then I thought of something. Vlad Masters was asking if he could do anything for me. ANYTHING. If I didn't take this chance I would be crazy. Then again, I could wait until I was sure he was serious so I wouldn't be putting anyone in danger. I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright. Then, if you're done with lunch, you can explore if you want. It's a pretty large house and you might want to get to know it…" He trailed off. I realized he was unsure. Vlad Masters. Unsure. This has got to be some sort of….ARGH I don't know. But it was very frustrating. I decided I would anyway, just to blow off steam and get away from the fruit loop who was acting loopier than usual.

I stood and a…server or something swept my plate away. Vlad gave me another strange look, and went back to eating. I waited for a second. That look…his brows were tilted in kind of, and his eyes a little squinted. Concern? Really? I shook my head and walked out of the dining room, very conscious of his eyes at my back. Time to get lost exploring, I joked to myself. Then I realized that was actually very likely to happen.

***Vlad POV***

I took the last bite of my steak and threw my napkin on the table so the servers knew I was done. As they took my plate I looked to the empty doorway. I sighed and wondered what to do. It was all very confusing, what with Daniel not talking. It threw me off my game completely. Usually we would throw witty banter back and forth but considering the circumstances, this was not a "usual" situation anyway. Maddie jumped into my lap, purring. I pet her fur absent mindedly. Well, now I could get some work done while Daniel is busy. And I was pretty sure he would get lost. Oh well, I thought as I stood. He could always use his ghost powers to get back.

I walked with Maddie in my arm to the study. Time to do some work and earn some more money. Although really I could hire somebody to do it for me. Until now I had nothing better to do anyway. Then again, if I did hire somebody to do it, I would creep Daniel out by not giving him his space. Really, he had to come to me. I chuckled at the pun. All this time, I had gone the wrong way to get him to come to me and now, when he had no other choice, I gave him space? This really is not like me. Then again, I do like the new me.

All this time preoccupied with Daniel, I realized I hadn't even thought of Maddie since he came to the mansion. Good. It hurt to think of her, and maybe I could be doing the same for Daniel. Distracting him from the horrible thoughts of his lost family. I smiled. Time to figure out some new distractions for the little badger. Even if they annoyed him, they might distract him, and that's good enough for me.

***General POV***

Sam and Zack where the last to trail out of the lunch room. They were a dark couple, even though they weren't actually together. They just weren't a 'group' yet because you needed three people to be a group. They were dark because they both had black hair and wore nothing but black and purple. Sam, with her Goth makeup and purple leggings. Her boots went up to her knees and still didn't come close to her skirt. Her shirt, to her mother's distaste, did not cover her stomach at all. Thankfully she was very much in shape, and a lot of people a school thought she was hot, which is why no one wanted to come near her. The A-listers hated her. Zack joked all the time that they were just jealous. Which they were.

Zack, however, gave up his A-list status when he joined Sam at lunch her first day here. He had an odd but nice habit of practically forcing the new kids to become friends with him. He was pretty good with getting people out of their shells. Even Sam. He was also very fit, and considered hot and untouchable by many girls. He was a flirt too, which fits perfectly with his football friends. Though he was friends with them, he knew they were flakes. And he still stood up for whoever he thought was cool. He didn't take people making fun of other people. Another reason why he was untouchable. He didn't fit in. He always wore black pants and a purple fitting shirt, showing off his abs.

However dark their attire was, they practically glowed as they walked out of the lunch room. They were smiling and laughing and didn't even notice people staring at them. They were used to it. They were also used to people judging them like books because of what they wore. And people staying away. Sam was okay with it, what with being so antisocial but Zack had a hard time sometimes. He was a very social creature.

"Hey." Zack's bright blue eyes lit up as he remembered something from his walk to school. "Did you see the new mansion being built? I think it was by Masters, but why would he be building a house here?"

Sam snorted. "He probably just wanted to waste some trees."

Zack laughed at his friend's joke and threw an arm over her shoulder. He liked doing that, on account it made people around them even more nervous. But he was a very touchy guy, and was very physical with friends, no matter the gender. "Nah. I think something's going on. Wanna ditch and investigate?"

Sam thought for a moment. "What and miss all the stuff we can learn like what's X+7Y- yeah let's go." They laughed again as the bell rang and they blatantly walked out of the building. "It's a good question though. Why would a bizillionare want to move to Kith Ridge?"

Zack shrugged. "That's why we need to find out. And then go to your house for a firefly marathon."

"That has nothing to do with Masters. At all."

"But…its fun." Sam laughed at his pout face, and then fell silent. She had that feeling again, like something missing. She's been having it even since she was a freshman at school, and that was two years ago. It was like you forgot something, or had an itch you couldn't scratch. Zack looked over with concern.

"Something missing?" he knew all about her…thing. Zack always thought she was psychic and this was like her…sixth sense. They had yet to figure out what was bothering her though. Was she picking up on something? Something not supposed to be? OR maybe something was moved around so something else could happen so a certain something _wouldn't_ happen. Like the destruction of the world or the creation of an evil being. Or something like that. Vaguely.

"God I hate it. It's like something's off, or skewered to the side." Zack shoved her shoulder.

"We can't do anything about it. What we_ can_ do is figure out what Master's evil plan is." He laughed. He had no idea how accurate that would have been two weeks ago.

***Danny POV***

I was sooo lost. Like, I think the walls are moving around. And the rooms. I have yet to find the same room twice! And I think I've wandered in so deep I've lost the people. When I first started to wander I saw maids all over the place. Now it was barren. Like a ghost town. Ugh ghosts. I don't even want to think about them at all right now. I guess that's technically denial. But I don't care, as long as it got this aching pain to go away.

And right now, I needed to figure a way out of this place. I thought for a moment. If I could use my ghost powers to fly out of here, I could go around and come out near the front door…I leaned against a wall and tried to go intangible. It didn't work. I stayed there for a few minutes, focusing. That was it. I couldn't use my powers. At all. I chuckled when I realized I hadn't told Vlad. Oh well, he'll ask soon enough.

I turned and walked down another hallway. I was actually hoping I would bump into Vlad now. I am sooo lost, did I say that already? Well, Its five thirty I think, I didn't actually have a watch. Dinner should be soon, but I am totally lost.

My feet started to ache. I've been here sooo long. And incredibly long time. I slid down against a wall as my stomach grumbled. God I'm hungry. Tears started to form at my eyes out of frustration. Oh come on! I'm not a baby; I can handle being lost in a house. I'm sixteen for god's sake. But, I didn't want to be alone. I was so alone. My thoughts wandered to a place I had desperately been trying to keep them out of. My family. Tucker.

My heart ached. They were gone. I should be dead! I wanted to be. Sobs racked my body. My throat hurt, my lungs ached and I cried. I just let it out in a wet, slobbery and green mess. I miss my mom! Dad, Jazz, Tucker. I would never hear them again. All those times I stormed out…when was the last time I told them I loved them? I hate it; I don't want to be alone!

I cried into my arms. I want to separate myself from it all. I hate these clothes; I don't want to carry the name Fenton. Every time I hear it I want to puke. Dad, in his stupid orange jumpsuit. Mom, always busy but always loving. I was so alone. Nobody cared about me, everyone who did is gone. I'm just a ghost of myself. I chuckled through tears at the pun. I quickly stopped. It felt wrong to be happy. Why did this have to happen?

They are all gone. How does anyone cope with this? I have no one!

***Vlad POV***

I had to move. I felt…restless for some reason. I knew Daniel would be lost right now, but he could get back, right? It was almost dinner anyway. But for some reason, I felt like crying. I felt like the world was ending and it hurt, it hurt a lot. I had to stop it somehow. I worried about Daniel.

I stood abruptly and transformed. I had to find him. It felt very important for some reason. It felt as though someone was calling me, and pushing me forward at the same time. For Daniel? I had to find him.

***Danny POV***

I was still crying. I couldn't stop. My family. Gone. Dead. The world pressed down on me. It hurt to breath. Tucker, it's my fault I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." I heard my voice echo down the hall. It sounded pitiful, deathly sick and sad. I was crying so much I was surprised I wasn't in a puddle. I remembered a poem. Nobody loves me, nobody cares, nobody brings me peaches and pears. I was drowning in my own sorrow. I needed something, something to grab onto.

I couldn't believe I was still crying. I couldn't stop. My family, Tucker. DEAD. I killed them, it was my fault. And now I was alone. It hurt, it hurt so much. I can see now why I would have torn apart myself. I can't deal with this.

"Please…" I sobbed. My face was wet, my chest heaved and ached. All there was, was pain. Why didn't it stop? Why couldn't it stop? What could I do? Why was I so alone? I just didn't want to be alone.

"Please anyone…"My voice trailed, growing softer. I had run out of tears. I sobbed silently. Why was I so alone?

"Daniel?" A new voice. Vlad? Why was he here? I didn't care. I sobbed into my arms more. My family. "Daniel where are you?" he sounded panicked. Why? For me? My head lifted.

"Vlad…" I whispered. He couldn't hear me. From all my crying, I couldn't make myself louder.

"Daniel!" his voice got quieter. He was moving away. Don't leave me…

"Vlad." Please, please. I don't want to be alone. It was dark now, I noticed. I must've missed dinner, by at least hours. "Vlad." I had to get louder.

"Daniel please!" He really was starting to panic. What did he think I left? Maybe…probably, yeah. He was also getting farther away. I didn't want to be alone. I wasn't strong anymore…

"Vlad."

"DANIEL!" He shouted, still not hearing me. I swallowed dryly and lifted my tearstained face. I heaved in a breath. It hurt, but I didn't want to be alone.

"VLAD!" I sobbed again. Please…"VLAD!" I heard a whooshing noise.

"Daniel are you there?" He was closer. I practically smiled.

"Vlad!" I sobbed. "Please I don't want to be alone!" New tears. I could barely see as his form flew towards me. I felt his arms wrap around me and I cried harder. It felt safe, I don't know why but it did.

"Oh Daniel." I could feel him breath out deeply like he was holding it in. "It'll be okay. I promise, I won't ever leave you." For some reason that only made me cry harder. Why did he say that? Why? He chuckled. "Because you're special to me Daniel." Oops. I hadn't realized I said that out loud. But…the fact that he said it…I was confused. Severely. But I still felt safer.

I sobbed into his shoulder. "They're dead! I let them die I let them down I-"

I felt myself being lifted bridal style into the air. "Daniel, it's okay. It's not your fault." I still cried. It wouldn't stop. "Shh, it's okay."

"I miss Jazz and Tucker and Dad and Mom…" I sobbed.

The world was dark, and I realized I was closing my eyes. I was exhausted. "I miss her too, Daniel." The world was fading as my breaths started to steady themselves. "But don't worry. She's always here with you. You're never alone."

I was falling asleep. I brilliantly deducted this for lack of feeling in my body. I was so dazed and tired and confused…"Don't leave me…" had I said that? What made me say that?

"I won't." He sounded so sure, so determined.

"Promise?" I practically whispered.

"I promise." I let the rhythmic movement rock me to sleep. The last thing I saw was Vlad's fanged smile, and in a whole new light.


	3. Mood swings

CHAPTER THREE! I am on a roll, if I must say so myself. And since I wrote all chapters one and two tonight, I'll just post them all in one day! MUAHAHAHA! What did you think? Whatever I liked it.

Oh and only the butler will call him by his middle name. Everyone else (besides Vlad) will call him Danny.

I OWN DANNY PHANTOM HAHAHAHA! _Amanda Barber?_ YES? _You're under arrest_. I DON'T OWN IT! I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK!

***Vlad POV***

I was so happy. I felt like I was going to explode. But I sighed. Daniel will be feeling weird about it so I have to act normal…ish. What is normal anyway? God I'm tired. The sun was about to come up and I was still sitting in the study. I let my head sag as I yawned. Who knows if I could sleep anyway? I peered at the couch next to the bookshelf. I leapt up and lay down upon it, immediately feeling my eyelids getting heavy.

I thought about Daniel. After last night, I brought him up to his room and tucked him in, making sure to take his shoes off. I was so happy. He cried to me. He showed me his moment of weakness. He fell asleep in my arms. Though I was still confused about why he didn't use his powers to get back…I yawned again.

Maybe he'll start to trust me more. Or maybe he'll hate me for seeing him while he was crying. Then again, he _called_ me. He screamed my name. He made me promise I wouldn't leave. Maybe that's all he needed. To know I would never leave him alone. Well, not like that. But I will never abandon him. And he slept so peacefully after that. Maybe the dark circles will go away. Speaking of dark circles, I should work on mine. I snuggled into the warm leather. I forgot what day it is today. And Daniel still hasn't met Maddie…

***Danny POV***

It was so warm, and comfortable. Birds were chirping…why? That was disorienting if anything was. Birds? I wasn't used to birds. Not in Fent- I groaned. Just thinking that hurt. Ouch. Speaking of hurt. Why was my throat feeling like I had swallowed ten tons of sand? And sand paper? And razors. I practically jumped out of bed.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shut my mouth. Nobody heard that right? I remembered last night. I was so alone…and then Vlad? Who knew? And why the hell did I let him carry me! Oh yeah I was falling asleep. He must have tucked me in. I sat up slowly. Holy crap holy crap. Holy shit. Holy mother fucking god kung-fu action Jesus SHIT! I can't believe that really happened. And was it really Vlad? It couldn't have been. Or was it…wow. Wow. I am so stunned!

And embarrassed. I broke down. In front of Vlad. And he comforted me. WHAT THE FUCK?

I stood up and looked around the room. I hadn't got to look at it much, but it was pretty normal. Baby blue sheets, white walls and chestnut furniture including a dresser, closet and desk. I also found a pair of brown slippers that looked really comfy. So I slipped them on and went to explore the closet. I noticed something I hadn't before, an ice machine build into the wall next to the closet with a pitcher of water.

I swallowed dryly. Hallelujah. Taking the cup I scooped up some ice and poured the water into it. I glumped it down, ice included which I was currently munching on in my mouth. So my mouth was cold. Too bad, as long as my throat was getting relief. I swallowed three more glasses before I figured my stomach couldn't take anymore. I set the glass down, saying a silent thanks to Vlad which I would_ never_ say out loud. Remembering what I was doing over here in the first place I opened the closet.

Well, he had some clothes for me. Mostly jeans and converse, which was pretty cool. Then a bunch of button up silk shirts, all different colors. I left the doors opened as I decided I had to go to the bathroom. Stupid water.

I opened the door to the hallway. Now I knew where I was, because to the right was that ugly painting of a cheese wheel which went down past the library and into the main hallway. From there, the study was to the right and to the left was the dining room. That much I knew. I had no idea what was to the left. I spotted a door opposite me and opened it, hoping to find a bathroom. To my delight I did. It was mostly high end marble and shit but whatever. I looked into the gold lined mirror and groaned. I looked horrible. I quickly used the toilet and washed my hands with a soap that smelled like strawberry shortcake. It was actually pretty cool.

I ended up running back to my room to pull out my toothbrush and hairbrush and toothpaste. It was like nine but I really wanted to take a shower too. And without an alarm how could he honestly expect me to get up anyway? I quickly stripped and found some awesome fluffy towels. Okay, I guess I could get used to living with a rich dude.

So I took a shower. Exciting right? Well, it was. The water was warm and it felt sooo good, and he had like billions of different soaps and shampoos and things. I got out smelling like a had gotten out of a perfume shop. I wrapped myself with a towel and carefully picked everything up and put them all in their right place. There was no linen basket so I decided what the hell. I hate these clothes anyway. So I grabbed Jazz's headband and threw them away. I set the blue headband delicately on my bed as I went to the closet. I grabbed some jeans, kind of dark ones and I slipped into those. I wished I could go intangible and get the water off.

Oh well, have to make due like a normal human would. I slipped on some black converse and a black silk shirt. I fumbled with it for a while and buttoned it up, well not all the way. I left the top couple unbuttoned of course. I figured I didn't need a jacket and anyway, they were all suit tops. I was about to walk out to brush my teeth when something shiny caught my eye. Yeah, ADD right?

On the desk was a very expensive looking watch. A Rolex, I think. It was silver, so I liked it. I picked it up and was surprised to see a note attached to it.

_Daniel,_

_This is yours. I thought you wouldn't like gold so…_

_I noticed you didn't have a watch. Or a cell phone. We'll have to fix that._

_-Vlad_

Wow. I slipped the watch on. I was kind of thankful, to be honest. After last night, I really needed to learn to keep track of time. I liked it anyway. He was right, I would have hated gold. Did he really mean that about the cell phone though? I wonder…

I decided to get moving. I was really late. And hungry. I ran to the bath room after making sure the room was clean. I looked in the mirror while brushing my teeth. I did look a bit…healthier. Not so tired. More taken care of. Oh my god. Vlad was taking _care_ of me. Holy shit. I spit and ran the brush through my hair. Looking…presentable, I ran downstairs, hoping Vlad wasn't mad at me. Wait, since when did I care?

I was just getting to the bottom of the stairs when I was greeted by Edmund…and a cat. So this was the cat Vlad got.

"Good morning Master Fenton." I flinched and my eyes flared green.

"Don't call me that." I growled. I could tell he was surprised, not expecting a response. I didn't want to be mean, I just…wanted that name to go away.

"What should I call you then?"

I hesitated. "Danny. Daniel. " I was going to say Dan, but I caught myself. I don't think so. "Or Logan. It's my middle name. Just not Fenton." I shivered as my throat closed up.

"Yes sir, Logan." Edmund smiled. "I personally like your middle name young master. And you look rather dashing this morning."

I cocked my head as I crouched down to put the cat. "Thank you." I looked at the white cats tag. _Maddie._ Of course. "I'll call you Mads, or Mad." I whispered to her. Anything but Maddie. "Is Vlad eating already?" I asked as I stood up. I didn't want to talk this much…it felt weird. But I had to know.

"No sir, Logan. In fact I believe he is finally having a good sleep." He nodded towards the Study. I furrowed my eye brows but went to the entrance only to find a sleeping Vlad, snoring lightly on the couch. "He's rather peaceful, so I didn't wake him up. Would you like me to?" I shook my head as I watched the sleeping Vlad. I looked at Edmund standing behind me. Thankfully, he interpreted my confused look. "He hasn't been sleeping well since the news about…your mother. In fact he's barely been sleeping at all." I blinked.

I knew Vlad had a crush on her but…wow. He's been affected too…maybe he does understand. If only a little. I felt a little bad after remembering what he said last night. '_I miss her too…'_ Well. I really didn't know what to think now. I tiptoed up to him quietly.

He really was peaceful. He looked different to me now, somehow nicer. Well, duh I know why he looks nicer now. He _WAS_ nicer. Was it mom's dying that changed him? I blinked quickly, trying not to cry. I sighed and made my way out of the study. I smiled to Edmund.

He smiled back. "You're welcome Master Logan." He walked back to who-knows where as I made my way to the dining room. I really wanted pancakes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

***Vlad POV***

I felt breathing on my face. I was just waking up anyway, I kind of expected Edmund to wake me up sometime. I opened my blurry eyes to see Daniels form exiting the Study. And he looked reasonable too. He was wearing the clothes I got him? Didn't he bring some? I yawned as I heard Edmund say, "Your welcome Master Logan." Huh. I'll have to ask him why he's calling Daniel by his middle name.

I stretched on the small leather couch and stood up. Wow, I had slept. Well. Very well. And Daniel had seen me asleep and had _not_ woke me up? Odd. I stood up and attempted to smooth out my shirt. I had just given up when Edmund came in, carrying new clothes and a watch.

"Good morning Master Masters." I smiled at him.

"Is there anything you can't do Edmund?" I took the clean clothes and started to change.

"Surprisingly yes. For instance, I cannot breath in space or breath underwater or fight a dragon or-"

I laughed. "I get it Edmund. About the 'Master Masters' thing…"

"Oh yes sir. I should call you Master Vlad, yes?"

"Please." I slipped my watch on. "Did I hear correctly when you called Daniel by his middle name?"

He seemed to blush slightly. "Yes sir. He requested I call him Danny or Daniel or Logan and since he gave me a choice I-"

"He said that?"

"I was surprised too Sir." I laced up my shoes. "He…pardon my slang sir but he freaked out when I called him Master Fenton."

"Any idea why?" That was weird. Daniel didn't want to be called Fenton?

"No sir."

"I'll have to ask him about that." I yawned. "That was a well-deserved rest."

"Indeed it was Master Vlad. Shall you be eating Brunch with Master Logan in the dining hall?"

"Brunch?" I looked at my watch. My god it was ten already. That was the first time I had slept in since…well for years. I sighed. "I suppose so."

***Danny POV***

Yum. Pancakes. Man, Cook was good. Screw that he was fucking great. I was halfway through my second helping when the door behind me closed. I froze for a minute before turning to see a yawning Vlad standing in the doorway. "Morning sleepy head." I surprised myself with that one.

He laughed. "I suppose I am. Good morning to you too Daniel." He walked to the other side of the table and let the server pull out his seat. "Thank you." He muttered. "I'll have what Daniel's having please." The server, this time a girl, nodded and went to tell Cook. I drank some Milk, trying not to have an awkward silence. "So I was thinking we go shopping today." I practically shot milk out of my nose. I choked for a moment while Vlad chuckled at me. I shot him a glare.

He was totally skipping out on last night. Not even saying anything? I would have thought he would have gloated or…something! I would have said something….but I was currently trying not to die. Which brought up another subject…

Vlad thanked the server as she brought out a plate of hot pancakes. "Well, I thought you could choose more clothes and…oh! I see your wearing the watch. I take it you like it then?" I wiped my mouth and nodded. "Splendid." He yawned again. "I'm glad, really. You need to keep better track of time…speaking of…" I froze. Oh no here it comes. The gloating, the making fun of. I'm doomed from this point on.

"Why didn't you fly back to the front porch?" He asked, looking at me intently. I paused. What? No that can't be all. As soon as I answer that…gloating time. I shrugged. "Daniel, please. I would really like to know." He sounded sincere…he must have taken acting classes or something.

I bit my lip. It was now or never. "Idonthavemypowersanymore." I whimpered and shut my eyes.

"Say again Daniel?"

"I…Don't have my powers anymore." I clenched my teeth and waited for evil Vlad to come out. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead….

"Really? How did that happen?" He sounded actually curious as he casually took a bit or pancake. I blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I was merely curious to how it happened." I shrugged. "Come Daniel you have to give me more than that. Was there an accident? A shock did you get hit by a blow? Did you get infected with something? What happened?"

He only wants to know so he can cure me and have me as an evil minion…"I just…can't."

He took another bit and swallowed. "Hmm. Daniel, would you mind if I took a blood sample? I want to make sure there's nothing wrong." There it was again, the concerned look. He's really got that down.

"You…you're not gonna force me?"

He scoffed. "No no Daniel. I won't make you do anything you don't want to." I was willing to bet he could see I was slightly impressed. But for some reason, he frowned at my reaction. Did he want me to trust him? Honestly?

I nodded. "We'll do that right after brunch how about that?" I nodded hesitantly. "Well, it's no big deal anyway. I'll just have to make sure we don't lose you again hmm?" He smiled…dare I say it, warmly. "And then we'll go shopping?" He looked at me and I nodded, taking a slow bite of pancake. "Great. It'll be a busy day." Then he stopped. No more. He just…ate.

I swallowed and stared at him. After a couple minutes of trying to figure out if he was being overshadowed or if it was simply the invasion of the body snatchers, he looked up.

"Is something wrong Daniel?" I nodded while biting my lip. "What is it?" He set his fork down like a civilized gent.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who did you overshadow when I first met you?"

He blinked. "Jack, your father, why?" he frowned.

"What did you make him do?"

"Have you lost it Daniel?" He looked very concerned.

"What did you make him do?"

He swallowed. "I made him attack the people at my party." Okay, so he knew what happened then… I slowly got up and walked over to him. He was eying me curiously like I had gone crazy, but really? Who wouldn't? I picked up a fork and poked him in the arm.

"Daniel really now! What is wrong with you?"

"Why aren't you gloating?" He was shocked. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"What?'

"Why aren't you gloating, or making fun of me, or scheming or freaking out that I don't have my powers so I can't be your evil apprentice to evil and things or-" Then he did something that I was not expecting. He shoved a strawberry in my mouth. "Mmm?" My voice cracked at the end. I was very confused. But more than that,_ he_ was hurt. His face was stricken. He really looked like what I said had hurt him. Why? What? What the hell is happening?

"Daniel I know this must be hard for you. But when I said I would not leave you, I meant so much more." I blinked and worked on chewing the strawberry so I could argue. Unfortunately Vlad picked the biggest one. "I meant I would never abandon you. I will never force you to do something you don't want to. I will always protect you. I will never again scheme to get you and I will never make fun of you over something that serious. I know-" He took a deep breath. Wow this was a big strawberry. "I know I've done some things. But I thought after last night you would at least trust me a little bit. And about your powers. I don't care. _I don't care_. Now at least you can't go flying off to fight a ghost that could easily crush you in his hand. Honestly it's a miracle you're still alive. Jesus Christ Daniel. What can I do to make you trust me?" He almost looked like he was going to cry. "You asked me why. I'll tell you again and you better remember this. You are special to me Daniel. And if you ever need to hear it again all you need to do is ask and I will tell you again and again however many times it takes."

Now it was my turn to be stunned. Did he really mean this? All of it? I felt like my life has been flipped upside down. Well, it only makes sense that Vlad would switch too. I…wasn't alone? Like he was reading my mind, he stood.

"You don't have to be alone Daniel. I will _always_ be there when you need me." With that, he left. Just up and left. Out the door and probably into the study. I stood there for a second before the realization of what he said hit me. I almost choked on strawberry. Finally I swallowed the fucking thing. I slumped in Vlad's seat, still staring at the space where he just disappeared too. Soon after, Edmund showed up with some pills.

"Young Master Logan, may I offer some advice?" I took the pills and swallowed them with a swig of water.

"Please." I still stared at the door.

"Very well then. Of my observation, I have seen Master Vlad change this past week. A lot of change. And I have never seen him this way before. Personally, I welcome the change, and I don't want him to go back to the grouchy man he was. Do you?" I shook my head. "Well, maybe you should go and make sure that doesn't happen. For the sake of all the staff." I looked over to see the servers and the Cook looking out from the kitchen. Even the maids were watching. I looked back to Edmund with pleading eyes.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Well Young Master Logan. Of my understanding of you and Vlad's relationship so far, maybe it would be best to ask for something." I cocked my head at him. "Yes. And something expensive too. He would buy you anything and the best way to show him you accept him, is to ask from something of money's worth. From him. I think that would do nicely." I nodded. And kept nodding.

I was so confused. And worried. And hurt. And…not alone. I stood up. "Right."

***Vlad POV***

I was so mad. And hurt. How could I think Daniel would welcome this? After all I've done it's really to be expected. But after last night…He called to me. So really, deep down it was always like this. He will never trust me and he will always worry about himself while around me. What a horrible guardian.

Then again, what could I have thought? That he and I were just going to bond, even after the loss of his entire family? He would have been better off with his aunt, really. I lay my head in my hands. He thought I was going to make fun of him? Of crying for his dead family? Or getting lost? Or of crying _to _me? What was I thinking. This was a horrible Idea. But If I didn't watch out for him, who would. I sighed. Even if he hated me, I would still protect him. Even if it made him hate me more. His safety and health is more important than anything. I was slightly worried about the ghost thing, but really? Did he think I would have done that? I guess from my past I do have that…Maybe I should instruct Edmund to take him shopping. It would be better, and he would let his guard down more.

How was I supposed to do this? With Daniel hating me? He suspects me of scheming or making fun of him? I couldn't even describe how much that hurt me. I had even thought, after last night-this was horrible. What have I done? If only I could go back and-

"Can we have a pool?"

I sat straight up in surprise. Daniel? No…way. I turned to see him with his arms over the back of the couch and staring straight at me. He looked…nervous.

"In the house in Kith Ridge. Can we have a pool? Inside?" I didn't know what to think. My mouth gaped. Does this mean he believed me? And he was _asking _for something. Worth money. Something his parents could have never afforded. Which makes it expensive in his eyes. He swallowed. "I like to swim."

I blinked. For once, I was speechless. I simply couldn't understand. He glanced towards the door and then back to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." He seemed to shrink inside himself as his voice got quieter. He was reverting to following the patters on the couch. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. There goes his courage for the day. He was sorry…? I felt the black whole inside me turn to a bursting sun. Oh my god. I couldn't even hope for a better way to resolve…

I picked the phone and dialed quickly. I turned to face Daniel to see he was still staring at the couch. "Hello? Bob, yes it's me Vlad Masters. Yes I would like to request the weight room be mainly a swimming pool. Yes I understand. Yes I know its late notice. It's important. I will pay you double. That's what I thought. " I watched his eyes as he took in the information. He glanced up at me, confusion in his eyes. He probably thought I would say no. I smiled. "Yes Bob. That would be wonderful. Thank you. Goodbye."

Now he gaped like a fish. "I-I..Uh…."

"You're welcome. Now, ready for your blood draw?" I stood up, once again my happy self. In fact I was even happier. He asked me for something! I wanted to cheer. He apologized! He believed me, and not only that, he accepted it! Daniel nodded slowly. "Well, come on then." He leapt up and followed me out the door. As soon as the door opened, there was a flurry of movement. Maids and servers and even the Cook scurried away. Edmund came up and bowed.

"It was entirely my fault Master Vlad I had not stopped the staff when we all crowded around we simply wanted Master Logan to-"

I held up a hand. "Edmund, no apology is needed." As we walked past, I leaned in. "Thank you." He chuckled and turned.

"Have a good shopping day Master Logan!" Daniel nodded to him with a small smile as we walked towards the small clinic I had built.

I turned towards the boy. "Just in case you need to get back here, though I certainly hope not, just follow the little red stickers. See?" there was one on the wall. He nodded. "I thought you may make it a habit of getting lost." I chuckled. "Here" I opened the door as we entered the sterile room.

"Although I'm sure your fine, a blood examination wouldn't hurt." He looked at me and cocked his head. "Yes, I think the reason you can't do anything ghostly or even 'go ghost' is because of the traumatic event you have recently been through and the effects it had on your phsyci." He nodded.

I smiled. "This might pinch a bit…"


	4. Late nights SUCK

Welcome one and all. Again. Hope you like.

Don't worry I didn't forget Sam and Zack. The last chapter just had a life of its own, you know? Anyway, I promise they'll pop up again in this chapter.

Oh my god. 4:30 in the morning and I STILL don't own Danny Phantom? What's WrOnG with the WoRlD?

***General POV***

"How about this one?" Vlad asked. He held up, big surprise, another suit. Danny shook his head. "What's wrong with suits?" Danny looked up to him.

"I'm not an adult or a business man." Vlad sighed.

"Yes I suppose so. You seem to be liking black a lot this time. Tell me, why did you throw out all your old clothes?" Danny blushed. He hadn't expected Vlad to know. "Oh come now I know everything that goes on inside my house."

"I didn't want them." He shrugged and threw a pair of fingerless gloves in the cart along with a posh, new, 500 dollar bright green belt.

"Also, there is the matter about being called 'Fenton'." Danny visibly flinched, setting Vlad on edge. "What's the matter?" Danny shrugged and put a pair of black silk pajamas in the cart. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Daniel, please. You can tell me what's bothering you."

He shrugged again. "The name, sets me on edge. I don't like it. It's like…The Fenton family is dead. It just doesn't feel right."

Vlad put a hand on the boys shoulder. "I understand Daniel, but it's your name. You can't just ditch it." He looked up to Vlad with puppy-dog eyes. "Oh no Daniel. I'm flattered but…You can't take my name."

Danny shuffled through some jackets. "Why not? You don't want to lend it to me?" He knew it was weird, but what else was he supposed to do? Flinch and burst out crying whenever someone said his last name?

"Daniel." Was all he said.

"I don't see why not." Vlad looked down to the broken teenaged and sighed.

"Fine."

Danny looked up with a white trench coat with a black inside. "What?"

"I'll register you in the school system as Daniel Logan Masters." A small smile broke out on Danny's face.

"Thanks." He put the coat gently in the cart. Vlad smiled.

"How can I saw no? Honestly is there any way?" Vlad laughed as Danny gave a small chuckle.

As they walked to the register the Goth girl working it stuttered on the phone and hung up quickly. She gaped at the Man and teen walking up to her. "Hello, thank you for shopping at the Dark Earth And Depressing, otherwise known as Death. What can I do for you today Mr. Masters?" Sam, as her name tag read, stuttered.

"I'll take all this." He heaved the pile of clothes onto the counter as he gave a smile to Danny. The boy was still nervous about taking his money.

Sam let out a small nervous laugh. "I'll get right on it. Do you mind if I ask you a question Mr. Masters?" Vlad nodded.

"Not at all."

"Well, I was wondering why you're building a house inside the city when you live in such a large place outside." She pinched her purple lips together.

Vlad hummed. "Well, it's mostly for…" He put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "My god what are you?" Sam jumped, startled as he said insulted his son so easily…and she didn't even know he had a son.

Danny shrugged. "Mr. Masters I'm not sure you should say that to your son-" She was quickly cut off.

"Is that it?" Danny shrugged and gave Vlad a look that he obviously understood. "Well, I don't mean to walk around pronouncing to everybody that you're my son but you do live in my house, eat my food, I am your guardian and what else are you then? My adopted…pet?" Danny rolled his eyes. "See what I mean? We've hit a dilemma."

"If I could…" Sam slipped a coat out of the hanger and put in a bag. "It really depends on what your relationship is. You know, the line between Uncle and Dad." Vlad and Danny looked to each other. "Well, what's your name?" She looked to Danny.

Vlad answered for him. "He's Danie-Danny. He doesn't talk much."

Sam nodded. "Well Danny, do you trust Mr. Masters with your life?" he nodded instantly. "With your secrets?" he nodded again. "What about your dreams or nightmares." He nodded again. "He buys things for you, make sure you're healthy?" Again the black haired boy nodded. "Well, can you go to him with things you could never go to anyone else?" it took him a second this time. He was thinking of his family…Tucker. He nodded slowly. "Can you ignore him for weeks and he would still comfort you in a heartbeat?" They shared a look as Danny nodded again.

Sam folded another shirt. "Mr. Masters?" Vlad looked up. "Can you easily deny Danny something that would make him happy if it makes him safer or healthier?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him like you think a father would?"

"More." He smiled.

"Perfect answer Mr. Masters. Would you throw yourself in front of a bullet to make sure Danny got away safely?" The pile was considerably smaller now. The rest being in huge bulging bags.

"In an instant." He blushed a little, looking away from Danny's curious gaze.

"Do you plan on, or have already, changed your will to give Danny everything you own?"

"Done." Danny's mouth fell open and he made a protesting noise. "Nope, I don't want to hear a word on the subject Daniel." The boy frowned.

Sam chuckled_. I never knew Vlad Masters was an actual human being…with a son_. "Well, I'm pretty sure that confirms it."

"So Samantha what do you think?"

"Oh wait, does he have your last name? Like, Danny Masters?" Vlad blushed and looked to Danny, who stuck his tongue out.

"Yes."

Sam heaved the bags up on the table. "He's your adoptive son. And the total is 4,674 dollars and 52 cents." Vlad quickly pulled out his credit card and swiped it. "Great taste in clothes by the way, Danny." The black haired boy frowned and started at me.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Vlad jumped at the sound of Danny's voice and so did Sam. That was the first word she'd heard from him, and that was the first word Vlad's heard from him talking to someone who didn't live or work on the premises of Vlad's mansion.

"N-no I don't think so." But he did look familiar, like she knew him from somewhere. The skeptical look he was giving her seemed very…natural. With his eyebrows pulled together and his blue eyes boring into hers. He really did hold a stare.

Danny shrugged and picked up a few bags. Vlad stared at him for a moment before fallowing suit. "Daniel I am very proud of you." The boy blushed and shoved him with his elbow.

"Here's your receipt, Mr. Masters." She gently put it into one of the bags he was carrying. "Thanks for shopping!" She gave a warm smile to Danny as the two walked towards the door.

"No, thank you, Samantha." Vlad gave a honest-to-god grin as they stepped outside into the cold, frigid air. The door shut behind them with a loud creak. "What was that about?" Vlad asked, curious. Danny shrugged. "Oh well. I'd say we're done for the day. Let's go home."

***Sam POV***

Holy shit I am freaking out right now! My hands were shaking! Just then I realized Masters hadn't really answered my question anyway. And who was that boy! He looked about my age, but jeez. And why didn't he talk? But when he did…I put a hand to my accelerating heart. So…weird. Then I realized something. I picked up the phone and quickly dialed Zack.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god I think I'm in love and then Masters was here with a SON! Can you believe it he was our age and Masters talked to me and we had a conversation and I was _helpful _and-"

"Sam, calm the fuck down!" Zack yelled and laughed and the same time. I took a deep breath. "Now who is this kid you've fallen in love with?" He sounded skeptical, but then again I have never done anything like this so why should he?

"Master's son. Adopted. He doesn't talk. And he was shopping here, at Death!"

"Son?"

"Adopted."

"Why would he adopt a son…?"

"I don't know. How did your steak out of the mansion work?"

"Well, everything was going normal when Bob, remember that guy? Well he walked out and was all screaming and mad and then a big yellow thing came. I can't remember what they're called. Anyway, I went and asked him what's up and he said that Masters had called and asked for a pool! Apparently come kid wanted it…maybe it was the son you saw today?"

I nodded. "Huh. Yeah. His name was Danny. Danny Masters." She sighed. "I don't know, there's just something about him…anyway, I was about to ask Masters why he was building it when he said it was for Danny but then we got distracted trying to figure out their relationship."

"Huh?"

I laughed. "It was funny. They weren't sure what their relationship was, right? Like, uncle or dad you know? Turns out, Masters does have a heart and it's all Danny."

I could practically hear Zack's brain turning. "If he's our age why doesn't he go to our school?"

"Maybe he's at private school. Or maybe they live to far away…" A light bulb went up over Sam's head.

"That's it!"

"That's what they're building the house for! So Danny can go to school!"

"Mystery solved!" Zack laughed. "Awesome, I feel like a legit detective now."

Sam looked at the clock. "I get off in twenty. Meet at the Burger Ville for celebratory shakes?"

Zack sighed. "I don't' get why you have to have a job anyway."

"I am not mooching off my parents all my life, Zack." Sam picked at her purple nail polish.

"Okay okay. See you in a bit."

***Danny POV***

Turns out, Vlad hired some guy to come over tomorrow to test me so I could get my drivers license. But only test me. And the test was at like, seven at night. The rest of the day Vlad would be teaching me. To drive. In his expensive car….I was still giving Vlad a look.

He groaned. "Oh come on. Would it be better if I bought you a different car to drive in?" I shook my head. That would be worse. Why do I need a car anyway?

"I thought the house in Kith Ridge would be walking distance from the school."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Anything is technically walking distance if you think about it like that. Anyway, it's a good skill to learn." I glared at him. "You're doing it." I shrugged. Fine. Tomorrows gonna be a hectic day…Vlad coughed to get my attention.

"So tomorrow its Wednesday. As the schools start again on Monday, we need to figure out what school you're going to." I blinked. "I was thinking Kingsley Private-"

"No." I shook my head. No way am I going to a private school. No way no how.

"Daniel." I shook my head. "A private school will help you more than a public school will…" I was still shaking my head. Then I could practically see a light bulb go on over Vlad's head. "I'll make you a deal." I narrowed my eyes. "We'll play chess. If I win, you go to private school. If you win…"

"Online school." I muttered. Vlad nodded.

"Sound fair?" I nodded slowly as he smiled. "Very well. I'll go get the chess set. I do love that game."

***General POV***

_Half an hour later…._

Danny and Vlad were sitting at the dining room table. Vlad was thoroughly surprised. He knew Danny was smarter than he acted…but this was ridiculous. They both stared at the Black and white bored. They each had their king, and three pawns. And each pawn was stuck, meaning they couldn't get to the end and switch out.

Danny bit his lip. If he moved his left pawn, then Vlad's pawn could move to, and then it was a race to the edge. Which he knew Vlad would win. It was just a matter of whose side they were closer too. This _sucked._ Danny sighed and took a sip of the shake Edmund had made for him.

Vlad was also stumped. It was…a draw? No way. That _never _happened. He looked and smiled at Danny. He had gotten his mother's wit, that was for sure.

"How about this." Danny shook his head. "I hadn't even said anything!" Vlad sighed. "It's a draw, and public school." Danny thought for a moment. It was better than private school, and it was a compromise.

"Deal." They knocked down their kings, not without certain thankfulness. They both leaned back and sighed.

"Alright. Ready for dinner?" Danny nodded at Vlad. "So, private school. I'll call tomorrow and then teach you to drive…" two servers came out as they stood beside the two. "I'll have a steak please, with steamed vegetables." Danny gave him a pleading look. "Daniel will have the same." The boy smiled. "So that's Wednesday, and then on Thursday I don't think we have anything planned. On Friday we are going to move to the house in Kith Ridge, so we have the weekend to get adjusted. Oh yes, that reminds me Daniel." Vlad reached over and handed him small black object.

Danny's mouth opened in surprise. After everything he's done, Vlad is giving him more? He opened the cell phone, speechless.

"I am speed dial number one, and I have programmed both house numbers and my office number." Danny nodded.

"Thank you, Vlad…"

He smiled at the small boy, who wasn't used to having everything. "It was no problem Daniel. And there is unlimited text and talk. So don't hesitate to call me or text me if you have a problem, alright?" Danny nodded. "Let's see…Oh yes. I am hoping you will be in physical education but even so, I was wondering if I could hire a private martial artist teacher to come over three days a week after dinner. For you?"

Danny opened his mouth wider and nodded his head vigorously. "T-that would be awesome…"

"Great!" Vlad smiled as the food came out to both him and Danny.

There was a silence for a moment while they ate. Then Danny spoke.

"Vlad?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Y-you said I could ask for anything…well, I was wondering…"

Vlad looked up, suddenly very serious. "Yes Daniel. Anything. What is it?"

"Danielle. The clone you made. She's still unstable and she has no home…" Danny looked to the ground, almost ashamed.

There was silence as Vlad absorbed it. He then jumped up. "Oh my god I can't believe that I had forgotten Danielle!" Danny looked up in surprise. "I-I'll be right back. I need to make some arrangements…." The black haired boy watched in awe as Vlad ran from the dining room. He cares about Danielle? His trust in the man increased again.

***Vlad POV***

I can't believe I had forgotten Danielle! Oh no, she's been out there for so long…was she okay? How did I know she wasn't hurt, or fighting right now? She could be devolving at this very second. I quickly ran to the lab. I wasn't hungry anymore. I have Danny's blood from the blood draw, so I could devise a cure. I was the only one who could!

I was in a state of panic. Danielle was in constant danger. Why didn't I think of her earlier? I quickly started to experiment. Please, I had to do this. Oh god, Danielle, could you ever forgive me?

The sun started to set and I realized how many hours I had spent in the lab. Time just swept by. And I still had no idea how to contact the young girl… I set my head in my hands. How could I have let this happen?

I heard the door open slowly. I didn't have to turn to know it was Daniel. He stepped up to me carefully, like I was going to explode. I sighed. "Can you hand me that vial over there Daniel?" The black haired noiselessly obliged. I took it and began to extract a little of the glowing liquid inside. "I might be here a while Daniel. I know it's late, you may go to bed." He didn't move. Really, I was kind of glad.

Daniel dragged a small rolling chair and sat down beside me. I gave him a small smile. He was like a child all over again. "The problem is the energy core of Danielle. That's why all the clones weren't stable." He nodded. "When you were shocked, the energy went to the very core of your being and changed your DNA, the same as me. Instead of dying, the energy protected us and killed us at the same time." He paled. "Yes Daniel. Though it sounds incredibly ridiculous, we are half dead." He nodded as I moved around some vials to find the one I was looking for.

"Danielle, however, is in a state of suspended…well, though she looks either human or ghost in reality she is still only half transformed. Her human energy core is not enough to sustain her ghost part." I plucked another liquid up and poured a bit into the mixture, resulting in a sizzling sound. I placed it into a dish and put it under the microscope. "With your blood, you can stabilize her cells and make it so every cell can change form like we do when we transform. Here look." I pushed the microscope over to him and he gave me a look before putting his eyes to it.

I knew what he was seeing. The blood cells were half ghost, and half human. Really. Half of them were red, and the other half a crystal clear color. Not all of them could transform at once. Some of them resisted the change, and without Daniels DNA they would continue to die off. He looked up at me.

I sighed. "I am injecting a formula that I hope will make the cells more pliable. The last few didn't work however…" I picked up a small syringe. What if I couldn't do it? Danielle would die.

Daniel looked to me. "You'll get it." I smiled at the boy who was placing his faith in me. That's right. His faith and trust. I held that in his eyes, and I could not let him down.

"Thank you. Now, let's see…" I placed the syringe into the dish lightly and carefully. I took a deep breath, hoping to god it would work…I squeezed as the blue-ish liquid spread across the dish. Daniel looked into the microscope and gulped. I took that as a bad sign. He pushed the microscope over to me and, with sweaty palms I took it. I peered into the dish, only to the see the liquids fighting each other so fiercely that they were eating away at each other. Great. Another failure. I yawned. It was really late.

"I am going to bed now. Good night Daniel." I slumped out towards the door.

"Don't give up!" His small voice came to me.

I turned. "I'm not. I promise." His smile made my heart soar. A real smile. Now that was rare.

"Night." Danny turned to look at the microscope again. I left, not worried about Daniel at all. After all, he was used to being around ghost hunters in _their_ lab.

***Danny POV***

Maybe I could do something….I grabbed another book from the shelf of the library. I was still running around, and yes it was about one in the morning. I held a little lamp so I could see, but other than that all the main lights were off.

Even if I couldn't do what Vlad couldn't…maybe I could still help. But first, I had to know what I was dealing with. I put another book in my little pile. I had to stop now. First of all, I could barely carry them and second, I couldn't see past them. I groaned and stumbled towards the door, when I heard a voice.

"Master Logan, might I suggest '_Dealing with Ghostly Ailments'_? It has quite the section on anatomy." I almost jumped. I turned to see none other than Edmund, now in his own pair of silk black pajamas. He was also carrying a small lamp.

I smiled and nodded at him. He slipped the book from the shelf and came over to me. I really hope the added weight wouldn't make me topple…Then he surprised me by taking half the stack in his own skinny arms.

"Shall we continue Master Vlad's experiments?" I nodded. Significantly lighter I stepped into the hall. "Very well." Edmund said. "I must say I'm impressed. All this for a friend?" I chuckled.

"More like a cousin, or sister. She's…special." I smiled to myself, remembering what Vlad said. He said the same thing to me.

"Yes. We will do anything to help a special someone…" He smiled to me as I followed the red stickers. "Who knows. Maybe light will shine upon us and we will find a cure for your ghostly clone." I started. "Young Master Logan, I pride myself on being a very trusted member of the staff." I blinked at him. "I do know things."

"Of course." I muttered, not necessarily in a bad way. I pushed open the door to the clinic where the lights were on full blast.

"Now, I will start with…this book, yes?" I nodded. "Very well. Let us begin." Edmund sat down and began to flip through an old book.

I sank into my rolly chair with a huge dusty thing that resembled a book. Time to read for the life of a friend. I won't let anyone else close to me get hurt, I vowed. Ever again.

Not while I could do something to change it.


	5. The Cure

By the way, this mumble jumbo about the cure was REALLY hard, so you better be happy about it.

I wish I owned Danny Phantom. Desire: _so you have wished it, so it-_ DON'T even THINK about it!

***Vlads POV***

I could feel the sun shining down on my face through the window. I smiled, glad I had decided to turn my alarm clock off. I really did deserve the rest, although I tossed and turned with my mind filled with thoughts of Danielle. I really was worried. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head like a child. Then the door slammed open. _Slammed._ I was about to jump up and yell at whatever hired work decided to wake me up when I felt someone poking me.

"Vlad. You have to get up." Daniel? I brought my head up to look blurrily at the boy. He looked tired, like he was up all night. Which I realized was possible when I looked at the clock to see it was only eight. Since when did Daniel get up at eight willingly?

"Daniel." I groaned and sat up in bed. "What is going on?" I rubbed my eyes and looked to him. I was startled. His eyes were full of shine and light. It was almost like the explosion never happened. A wide smile spread across his face.

"You need to come downstairs." He practically ran to the door. "Hurry up Vlad!" I jumped out of bed. What in the world could make him so happy? What is going on? I growled as I shoved on some pants and grabbed a shirt.

"Daniel, wait!" I followed him out the door only to find him at the end of the hall, already turning the corner. I pulled a sleeve over my arm as I ran after him. "Daniel!" I was surprised how fast he was; only catching glimpses of him as he turned the corner and went through doors. I finally ended up, breathing heavily, outside the Clinic. What the hell is going on here? Don't get me wrong, I was very happy that Daniel was happy, and excited about something. But really, making me chase after him?

I opened the door to see a tired Daniel and Edmund crouching over the microscope. They were arguing.

"This has got to work!" Daniel sure did sound excited.

"Master Logan the science doesn't make much sense." Though in his pajamas, Edmund still managed to be respectable.

"Not for a _living_ organism but with the spectral energy and such…re-do the calculations if you insist." Edmund nodded and picked up the several sheets of paper with hasty scribbles on them. I stepped slowly into the room. It was a mess. Several cups of coffee, chips, candy…and papers were spread everywhere. The trash can had even tipped over and crumpled paper was everywhere as well.

"Master Logan this could end up going horribly wrong-"

"But we tested it and it didn't! Look, the cells are behaving perfectly fine." He shoved the microscope over to Edmund. "Every one of them has changed to human form and they are very stable."

Daniel's eyes flickered over to me, standing in the doorway awkwardly. I could feel a smile working across my face. Not only was Daniel talking, excessively, but he also worked all night to develop a cure for Danielle? I felt warmth spread through my body, much like when Samantha at Dead had pronounced Daniel was my son. I briefly thought back to the moments afterwards. Daniel and I had continued home, like normal. We didn't say anything, but then again nothing was needed to be said. I smiled the whole way home. Daniel was my _son_.

And here he was, working all night and talking excitedly. Working towards a cure, a cure for someone he cared about. And here I had thought he wouldn't care about anyone after the accident. He slowly walked over to me, a curiosity growing in his eyes. I suppose it was because of the huge smile I had so stupidly plastered on my face. Try as I might, I could not compose myself. I was just so _happy._

Daniel was about one foot away from me when he stopped, cocking his head in a confused motion. I sighed.

"Daniel, have you been up all night?" I knew I should be mad. After all, I was his guardian. And how was I supposed to teach him to drive while he was falling asleep? We could get in a crash. I wasn't worried about the car, heavens no. but without his powers, Daniel couldn't protect himself…

He smiled and nodded. "I know you said no caffeine or sugar after dinner but it really helped and it was kind of important!" He was fidgeting. "I'm not tired at all!"

I gave him a small frown. "That's because you're on a sugar high. Now, before you crash tell me what you and Edmund have been up to while I have been asleep." Edmund coughed and came up to me, hands behind his back in a composed look.

"I apologize for allowing Master Logan to have caffeine and sugar." I nodded. Now was not the time. I would harp on him later. "We borrowed some of your books and researched for the better part of the night…or should I say morning? Anyway, we came to the same conclusion you did, that a half human half ghost could simply not be created unnaturally. Which led us to wonder how Danielle was stable in the first place. Surely that had to mean something."

Daniel, at this point, grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards the station I had been working at. I was surprised when he started talking animatedly. Was he that enthused? Or was it simply the cause of the sugar and caffeine? "So, we took a look at your last concoction that you had made with my DNA and I noticed something really, really weird." He pushed forward the microscope. "Take a look. We recorded it as an anomaly, until we found something similar in another book we found." I gave him an odd look, wanting to tell him to just tell me already. But I realized this must have taken a lot of work, so I brought the scope up to my eyes.

I gasped. The blue liquid I had made was simply teeming with ectoplasmic energy. Of course I had made it that way, and that was not what I was shocked about. I was shocked about what had changed while I was asleep. Nothing. Now, before you start to think me crazy allow me to explain. Usually, this type of high energy sample, no matter how small, will bounce around and destroy whatever it touched, which is why I wasn't worried when I noticed some scraps of dust and the like on the dish. It wouldn't cause it any harm, and it would have been sucked up and absorbed within minutes.

But nothing had changed. Mainly, the dust speck was still there. What does that mean? It might not have been such a big deal on a small scale, but really it was like putting a shark in a tank full of bloody fish and it not even taking a bite. This energy would automatically respond to the presence and without a container, it would just absorb anything. In a ghost form, or in us halfas, the energy had a containment field, like our skin, and our own human energy. Something clicked. I turned to Daniel.

"Explain."

He smiled widely. "So the energy isn't moving. Like it's stuck, and then we realized _why_."

Edmund took this moment to jump in. "With Master Logan's DNA, the energy had created a small spectral shield, mainly keeping it in form like ghosts do when they are outside their natural plane of existence. Now, we figured this wouldn't be such a big deal, and we still wondered _why_ it hadn't combined with Danielle's DNA _and_ why Danielle was still alive after all this time."

"So yeah even after this we hadn't a_ clue_ what it meant." Daniel rummaged through some papers.

"So after several cups of coffee we had an epiphany. Unlike the rest of the clones you had created, Danielle had her own DNA, meaning it was different. The most important difference being gender."

Daniel laughed. "It doesn't seem like much but it leads to something really big! B-I-N-G-O! dur-du-durrr." I shook my head at his hyper-ness. But I couldn't help but be excited as well.

I turned to Edmund. "Well? I can sort of see where this is going…"

The butler nodded. "Because Danielle has a different set of DNA, of course she couldn't just _absorb _Master Logan's. And then, her own energy core would have to be created separately, so she didn't use her human half's energy."

Daniel practically leapt into the air. "Well, we had to isolate the specific details of my DNA that made it so I could transform into my ghost half-" He paused for a moment, a pained look coming across his face. Before I could react, he shook his head quickly and continued. "And it was kind of easy. I mean finding it, not separating it. Finding it was like finding hay in a hay stack. My DNA was just coated in ecto energy and we figured it had even seeped into the fabric of it."

Edmund nodded and took my attention. "Which brings us to another realization. Though Master Logan has had this power a few years, it is still possible for it to separate itself from his DNA without a too horrible a reaction. Unlike you, this would probably kill you. So, we managed to strip his DNA of the ecto energy."

Daniel smiled widely as I once again turned my attention. This was going to give me a headache. "We took the Fenton thermos. So you know how it can fit so many ghosts into it?" I didn't have a chance to respond. "It's because it manages to strip ghosts of their spectral containment shield thingy, and make them smaller. So, we disabled the sucking-ness of it and made the ray smaller. This was remarkably easy, no matter what Edmund says."

The butler chuckled. "You are very smart Master Logan, I can't deny it." I smiled with pride. Only Daniel or I could have possibly done this.

"So we tested it out and sure enough it temporarily disables the shield around the energy. So, once we had the cure we could disable the spectral shield so it could interact with Dani's DNA. Once we figured that out we only had one small thing to do." He looked to Edmund and I took the cue.

"Care to enlighten me, Ed?" the butler smiled.

"Yes Sir. We took the ecto energy and combined it with the make of a virus or bacteria. Now, before you panic I can assure you, the combination is completely harmless...to Danielle. Or ghosts. But it does have the capability of infecting and multiplying, which is why we needed a Virus. The virus aspect also allows it to come in direct contact with any and all cells." He looked to Daniel, who was biting his lip, signaling his turn.

"So basically, it can re-infect Dani and transform her just like it did to me, killing her but keeping her alive. Unfortunately it will be a little slow, and probably a bit painful. It is a virus after all. We figured Dani was stable in the first place because her human side had enough energy to create a spectral shield, keeping her form. Unfortunately, when she directs energy away from that, like when she's fighting, she starts to de-generate." He started to bounce up and down. "We have the cure, we have Dani's DNA and we have a syringe! We just need to inject it and see if it works!" his voice got a little high at the end.

I sat down on my knees so Daniel and I were at eye level. "Daniel calm down." He nodded his head and took deep breaths. "I am very proud of you. Very much." I looked to Edmund. "And thank you for helping Edmund." He nodded. I turned to Daniel. "Next time, wake me up and I will help. Besides that, I can't tell you how much this means." I really couldn't. I felt very guilty about this whole mess, including where I had simply forgotten about Danielle. I saw Daniel's face fall as a frown went across mine.

"Hey, it's not your fault!" I started. Since when could Daniel read minds? "We did it. All of us!" He looked to Edmund. "And without your first experiment Vlad, we could have never had figured it out! We made a cure. We have to test it, and let it work. Record the data make sure it's not going to be too painful, and then you can teach me how to drive! We come back, check on the cure, take the test, get my driver's license, contact Dani and let her know we have the cure! In no time, she'll be here and maybe she can live with us and she'll be cured and we can destroy the cure because it can turn humans into halfas and that wouldn't be good if it went into the wrong hands and then it'll all be better!" He took a breath. "Oh yeah that reminds me I know I don't have my powers anymore, but you can train Dani right so she won't get hurt in a fight cuz I am sure ghosts will still come even though I closed the portal in Amityville and as long as you don't try to turn her evil and stuff it could be good!" I was stunned. I hadn't heard him talk this much in a long time!

But he wasn't done. And I just crouched there, staring at him. "I also want you to still teach me some stuff because I want to know more about the ghost zone, and ghosts and all that. Please tell me you won't turn all evil and scary and stuff once Dani gets here because I really like the way you are now…" He started to run out of breath. Before he could say anymore, I put up my hand.

"Daniel."

He smiled. "Yeah so we found the cure for Dani I'm so happy! And I know you are mad because I stayed up all night but I am not tired at all so you should totally forgive me-"

"Daniel."

"AND we're going to have a pool that's awesome! I am really really excited right now and I wanted to know when the funeral is and I know you're paying for it and stuff so thanks and I want to go I'm sure I can handle it!" I was stunned at his mention of the funeral, without even a frown. Daniel must be so tired, he's gone mad. I snickered.

"Daniel!"

"I am really happy to be here to because without you I'd be in, like an orphanage and that would suck! I am sorry to because I know you said you don't care about me not having my powers, but-"

"DANIEL SHUT UP!" He blinked. Finally now I can get his attention. "Here's what's going to happen." He nodded. "You and I are going to record a message for Danielle, so I can send it out on a bug and if the bug finds her, she will listen to it and then come here. Understand?" He nodded again. "Then you will go to bed, and I will wake you up in three hours." He nodded as I looked up to Edmund. "Same goes for you. A tired butler is a useless butler." The dark haired man smiled and nodded.

I looked down to Daniel and put my hands on his shoulders. "As for everything else, we'll talk about it when you get up, okay?" He nodded once again, trying to keep his hyper-ness in check. "Now, let's go down stairs and make that recording, alright?" He smiled.

**General POV**

_Half an hour later…._

Vlad pulled Danny's baby blue blanket up to the boy's chin and sighed. Today had been one crazy day. And the day was only beginning. He looked at his expensive watch. It was only nine after all. The elder Masters looked down on the small boy with a glint in his eye. Well, now he knew. One way to make Danny talk…sugar and caffeine. He chuckled at the thought of what he could do with that piece of information. What was it…Wednesday?

Vlad quietly closed Danny's door as he exited the room. The man ran a hand through his hair. At twelve he would wake Danny up…He groaned. Driving. Poor Vlad, he had no idea what he got himself into. He walked down the hall, thinking to himself. It was very hectic with Danny, but fortunately all the distractions were…helpful. He liked the boy, and he hoped that with all that was going on it would…well, distract him.

As he walked aimlessly through the huge castle, his thoughts turned to his lost love. He hadn't forgotten her, heavens no. She was almost always in his thoughts these days. He could barely concentrate, and he knew the pain in his heart would only be amplified tenfold in Danny. Vlad sighed again. It seemed to be a habit that he was forming.

His feet pitter-pattered on the marble floor. Realizing that the pain would be aching for a long, long time…he shook his head. The hurt was incredible. Why was it like that? He tried to think scientifically. He understood love, and its role in survival. But why did it hurt so much in the end…? He cupped his head in his hand.

Maddie was dead. And she would never, ever be coming back. She would never give him a chance; never love him like he loved her. Hell, he would be fine just seeing her again. Even with that idiot Jack. He frowned at the thought. Jack…his feelings were confused. Jack was….his friend in high school, and college. For some reason, it hurt to think of him gone as well. There were still lingering feelings for that oaf?

He tried not to dwell on the dark thoughts of the past. Instead, he thought of Daniel. He was probably the only reason the elder half-ghost hadn't gone completely insane. There had to be some good in the world, if only a little. Sure he had a dark outlook, but that didn't mean Danny was right in some sense. You couldn't get far with being evil.

Vlad hummed to himself in the dark halls, trying a happy, new pop song instead of his usual dark classic music. It was sung by some girl…he had no idea who though. He didn't pay it much attention as he tried to remember the lyrics.

"Some days I don't feel like trying." He almost whispered to himself.

"Some days you know I wanna just give up." His voice got a little louder as he realized no one was around anyway. He started to move a little as he tried to feel the happy beat. He skipped a few lines.

"There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again. There you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it, one time." He smiled. So what if it was a pop song? Of course, he would never let anyone see him singing this song, even when he was trying to pick himself up from being depressed.

"…And I know I'm never letting this gooo. I'm stuck on you. Wo-oh Wo-oh stuck like glue, you and me baby we're stuck like glue…." Vlad's voice faded down the hall as he walked deeper and deeper into the Castle. He would never, ever let anyone hear that. Ever. He even tried to deny it to himself that he liked the music. It was….happy. And that's what he needed right now. Happiness.

Though it wasn't hard to find. In fact, Happiness was right upstairs, sleeping peacefully in its baby blue sheets.

**Danny POV**

Okay, maybe not so peacefully.

Well, at first I slept well. And then…well. You can't go through what I did without some serious scaring. Not only physical. Though speaking of, I think the cut on the right side of my jaw was scaring. Though it would be a bitchen scar. I'm getting off topic here. Not physical scaring. The kind in your brain. Oh jazz would love this. Speaking of Jazz…

"Jazz!" Her red hair swung gently in the breeze as she sat underneath the cherry tree. She turned to me and smiled warmly.

"You don't have to yell little brother. I'm right here." Her voice was slightly scolding, but it was really just full of love. I felt warmth spread through my body, and I forgot what I was yelling about anyway. The cherry tree sprinkled some blossoms on her head as she giggled.

"Hey Jazz?" I sat next to her and leaned up against the tree, complete serenity. She hummed. "Where are mom and dad?" She gave me a look. Pity? Why pity?

"Silly little brother. Mom and Dad are with Tucker."

"Where?" She put her arm over my shoulder, and for some reason I didn't mind.

"Sleeping." I snorted.

"Why are they sleeping?"

"They're gathering their strength of course." She giggled at the confused look on my face. "Don't worry, we'll see them soon. For now…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the landscape. Beautiful red and orange colors speckled the sky, and the sun sank beneath the sky line. I leaned up against my sister, her cold body against mine. I frowned.

"You're cold…"

She smiled at me. "Brother. You know, no matter what happens. I will always be here, with you." I looked at her. "You know that right?"

I nodded. "Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye?"

She brushed her hair from her ear. "Because I am. Here" She pulled a hair band from her hair and placed it in my hand. It was dark and dirty but its blue color shined through. She stood. "Don't worry. It'll be dark for a while, but I promise…" She looked behind her with a dark scowl on her face. "Brother." she sounded hurried, and I wondered what was wrong. "I want you to remember this place." She motioned around her. "And remember this moment."

I stood slowly. "Why this moment?"

Without warning, my sister leaped towards me and gave me a hug. She whispered in my ear. "Because I don't want you to remember anything else." I wrapped my arms around her, my eyes stinging.

I was crying into her shoulder. She rubbed my back, whispering. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay…." The outside of my eyelids grew red. I sniffled and opened my eyes, looking straight into a burning fire ball. I tried to move, really I did. I was paralyzed with fear. Jazz kept repeating that it'll all be okay. Obviously it wasn't! Couldn't she see the fire? I gripped her harder. I couldn't let her go, not into…there.

Her arms pulled me in tighter. "It'll be okay little brother."

"No." Even though she was in my arms, she was getting further away with every moment. "Please don't leave me!" I struggled to move my mouth, it was so heavy. "Don't go!" I stared at the flames, willing it to go away but it crept closer. It engulfed my sisters back and I groaned. "Please don't do this."

I heard her whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry Danny. I have to go…" I gripped harder, not letting go even as the fire reached my arm and I wanted to scream at the pain. She started to get lighter and less…there. She was leaving me? Again? I was confused. My head hurt.

The flames engulfed us both as we stood, brother and sister. I never realized the bond we shared, not until it was gone… He voice reached me.

"It was never gone Danny. We will always have that bond…" What did she read my mind? Then suddenly, I wasn't holding her anymore. She was gone.

Gone.

I was alone in the fire, alone being burned alive by flames. Though it hurt, and though it was hot I felt tears on my face. I was alone. Again.

I couldn't handle it. Anything but being alone with this pain. I struggled through the fire, but the flames got more and more dense, keeping me struggling. I pushed and pulled, but something gripped me hard. My heart rate became faster, and faster. I was alone.

"Don't leave me!" I screamed. Alone. Gone. Alone. They were gone. I dropped to my knees. I wanted to be burnt to death. Please….

"Daniel." A voice broke through the flames. "Daniel." It was faint. Who the hell could be calling me? And why? Why wouldn't they let me die here? "Daniel, wake up." So faint… and worried?

"Daniel, please."

I whimpered. "Mom. Dad. Jazz. Tucker!" I sobbed. I don't want to be alone…

"It's alright, I'm here." I felt soothing circles on my back as the fire receded. "It'll be okay…" I opened my eyes to see the white of a shirt. I grabbed onto it desperately as I sobbed into it.

"I killed them…" The world pressed in on me.

"No." Vlad said simply.

I cried some more. I cried and cried and hoped that the warm arms circling me stayed there. I don't want to be alone…I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that this was _Vlad_. My arch-enemy. But that seemed to be in another lifetime. Whatever the hell had happened I simply didn't care. It was easy; it seemed so easy to accept Vlad's presence. Almost natural.

Maybe I should have fought at first, if only a little. This was Vlad. But I was too…broken. This pain seared through me and would always leave a scar. It hurt so much. So I asked Vlad. Through my tears I uttered my last hope.

"Will it ever go away?"

It took a second for Vlad to respond. I could still feel his comforting circles on my back.

"Not completely Little Badger. But, if we're lucky it will get easier to bare."


	6. Just another day

OH I am so proud of myself. I've done all these chapters in like, the past couple days. Usually it takes me like a week…oh well. I'm excited. Got to keep the ball rolling!

Yeah, and I know it's taking a while but we will get to school and Sam will see Danny and he'll meet Zack and all that. And Dani's coming before that. Along with much surprises. Each day will be _packed_!

Disclaimer: I own no DP…But it's not Christmas _yet_!

**Danny POV**

Vlad was yelling. At me. Actually, it was more like screaming.

"DANIEL STOP SLOW DOWN YOUR GOING TO HIT THE-" I twisted the wheel harshly and the tires screeched on the pavement. It would have looked so cool in slow motion…the black car swung, barely avoiding contact with a tree. But now I had the pots to worry about…

Vlad was slamming his foot down on an invisible brake in the passenger seat, like that would help. I smiled. This was really fun, and maybe I could become, like a mob driver when I got older. I almost laughed. Me? In the mob? HA.

"DANIEL THE POTS THE POTS!"

I chuckled as I muttered to myself, though he could probably hear me what with the ghost powers and such. "I hear ya, I hear ya." I twisted the wheel again as we skidded over the gravel. We missed, again. I was actually pretty good at this.

"DANIEL STOP FOR A MOMENT!" I frowned. I didn't _want _to, I was almost at 80 mph…but I sighed and obliged, slowly pulling up in front of the mansion. Vlad clutched his neck as he took deep breaths. He wanted to say something, I was sure. He just needed to catch his breath. Ha.

Vlad was…a pretty good teacher. And this car was easy, it was an automatic. And I liked going _fast_. I was…pretty good. I still had to memorize all the boring stuff before…bla bla bla whatever. I knew to stop at a stop sign, how to turn on the turn signal and obey all the laws of the road. It was one o'clock before I could finally drive. And the first hour was…slow. And parallel parking. Which I HATED. Grr…whatever. I finally got to go fast. Actually, I didn't _get_ to I just…did. I was bored, and while Vlad was going over something…for like the tenth time I just roared up the engine and _went_.

It was fun. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans as I waited. Yeah, it was dangerous. But Vlad would turn us intangible and get us out if something happened…right? Yeah, defiantly. I had to trust him now. Even though it still made me a little itchy sometimes. Vlad sighed.

"Daniel." I gulped and looked at him. "Just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean you should. Going eighty miles per hour, for example." I rolled my eyes. He taught me how to drive didn't he? He sighed…again. "I admit, you got the hang of it pretty quickly. But it's still your first day and…" he trailed off, seeing how I was currently staring out the window and into the sky. The clouds floating around…were nice. It made me want to fly again. Really it was an amazing feeling.

But I was grounded. It made me sad to think of it…you don't know what you have till it's gone, right? The world brought down that lesson pretty hard on me lately. I gazed at the sky some more. It was pretty, and very blue. Yeah, stating the obvious. I didn't care. It didn't make it less true. A soft tune started to play in my mind as I looked out. I remember flying…vaguely. It's been what, almost two weeks? Yeah, that's about right. It made me feel free…I guess it's the same thing as driving fast…

Vlad seemed to understand what I was thinking. He put a hand on my shoulder. He did that a lot lately. I had my powers for…two years? I wasn't the scrawny boy I was back then. I was…just a normal teen now. Thinking of that made me sad. I looked back to Vlad. He smiled slightly.

"Well, you've gotten the hang of it. Do we need to go over the rules again?" I shook my head. I could see him frown because I didn't say anything out loud. I don't know why…it was just weird. I didn't like to hear my voice. Maybe it reminded me how I had failed, how I screamed to them before they…I cleared my throat. Vlad was right when he comforted me this morning. The pain won't go away…not completely anyway. But maybe it will get easier… Vlad spoke again.

"You really like going fast, don't you?" I nodded while watching his eyes. They glinted with a familiar shine as I nodded. He was planning something…I decided I didn't care, because he had asked me if I had liked something. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad. He sighed as the glint went away. "We can be done today, as long as you promise you really know everything." I nodded again and he smiled jokingly. "You didn't promise." I stuck out my tongue and unbuckled my seat belt.

**General POV**

"Done already Master Logan?" The black haired boy nodded to the butler as he came through the door and hung up his white jacket. He was very proud of his clothes, and he liked them…a lot. Today he was wearing a black T-shirt with a pair of black pants, black shoes and a double white belt that hung loosely on his waist. Very dark, but then again, who wouldn't be after what Danny had to go through? The boy fiddled with his mother's necklace as he waited for Vlad. As the fruit loop came through the door Danny began to walk off slowly, towards the clinic. Edmund took the cue and followed him, updating him on the cure.

"So, the cure is currently working as far as I can tell. Most the cells are infected and there seems to be no negative side effects." Danny nodded as the Butler continued. "Once the cells are infected, the virus simply stops, as you had predicted. Now, the cells that have been infected immediately turn ghost, but we will need Master Vlad to see if they can change form. They seem to have a life-force behind them, but that could just be the ecto energy."

The black boy spoke up softly. "What about the spectral shielding?"

"Of course. The whole point was so Danielle could keep her form right? Well, for a minute the cells have no spectral shield at all until they gather enough energy too. It might work." Danny smiled at this as they reached the Clinic doors, with Vlad not too far behind.

"That's wonderful Edmund. Thank you. We will reach you when we need you again." Vlad said with a professional tone. Danny rolled his eyes. Though Vlad had changed for the better, he was still a fruit loopy rich snob. Edmund nodded and turned to Danny.

"Before I leave, would you like something to eat? You didn't eat much at lunch." Danny looked to Vlad questioningly before he nodded. The boy turned to Edmund.

Of course he didn't eat much. He was still getting over his creepy dream. "Umm, can I have some of that risotto stuff I had yesterday?" He practically whispered.

Edmund chuckled. "One Risotto with white truffles coming right up. Very good taste Master Logan." Danny blushed.

Vlad stopped Edmund before he could walk off. "If you're going to the kitchen, I would like some Tieguanyin tea please." Danny looked up to Vlad with another questioning look. "It's a rare Chinese green tea. No wonder you have never heard of it, it is very expensive." Danny rolled his eyes, like he was saying 'of course' and stepped into the clinic. Vlad followed. "It's good though! I don't get it just because it's expensive!" Danny gave him a look and Vlad smiled. "Maybe."

They made their way to the table, Danny grabbing a chart and a pencil on the way. They both sat down in their respectable seats, like it was all routine. Vlad went over the papers Edmund had recorded on while they were out while Danny peered into the microscope and began to sketch something on his papers. There was a moment of silence before Vlad realized something. He turned to Danny.

"Daniel you are really quite smart." The boy blushed and looked up and at Vlad with a confused but flattered look on his face. "No, really! You are much like your mother, in the fact you are very natural to the sciences." Danny blushed more. Like his mom…he had never thought of it like that. "I am thoroughly impressed with how you had read so much of my advanced books last night. How are you coming in that by the way?"

Danny looked into the microscope as he put something else down on his paper. "Right now I'm reading '_**Protozoa Microbiology and Guide to Microscopic Identification.**_" He wanted to say more, but it really wasn't necessary. He's sticking to the really important stuff.

Vlad watched the boy in amazement. "That's impressive Daniel. You really will be top of your class if you continue like this." Danny smiled as he recorded something.

"Well, I don't have to fight ghosts all the time anymore. So I can do this now…" He whispered. Vlad nodded.

"Now, I want to ask you more over dinner. But for now, what have you learned about the cure?" He smiled as Daniel had no option but to talk.

"It's working…I mean its relatively stable. It will of course work faster while in the appropriate environment…A.k.a Dani. It seems to be doing well and the infected cells aren't you know, falling apart or anything…But I would like to run a few tests to make sure."

Vlad nodded. Very good…he was proud of Daniel. He knew he wasn't the boy he was when he was a freshman, but he never knew he was so interested in science. "Like what?"

"A temperature change and a toxic screening at least." Vlad nodded.

"Very well. We should get right on it."

**Danny POV**

Yeeessss. Dinner. Don't get me wrong I _like_ testing and doing all the stuff in the lab. Which is weird on some level. But I was hungry! Like really, even after the risotto. That stuff is good too. Expensive though, but very very good. I had it last night, when I asked the cook to surprise me. And he did. I think I'll do the same tonight. Cook obviously had good taste, and I really didn't know what to ask for. And after a while, he'll know what I do and don't like and….my mind wandered as Vlad and I exited the Clinic/lab. It really was more of a lab then a clinic. But we were just so lazy; we didn't have the mind to move to the actual lab down stairs.

My mind wandered again. I didn't seem like the scientific type, but after so much time talking with Mom and dad about ghost stuff, it just kind of stuck. Tucker was always amazed when I proved to him I knew more than just throwing plasma balls…I bit my lip. Tucker…_think of something else_, I told myself. I did. I was really liking the library…I could have any of the books I wanted and more were being added everyday…and lately there's been a lot of science stuff which I really like. I wondered if Vlad had done that on purpose…I looked over to him.

He was just walking, not talking like he normally does. I shrugged as I turned my attention to a white blur currently darting towards us. Mads. Vlad quickly scooped her up and turned towards me.

"Daniel, this is-"

"Mads." I scratched her chin as she purred. She really was cute, especially since Vlad had put her on an all-healthy cat food diet. It was crazy too, like a bag cost $200. Vlad started.

"You've met? And her name isn't Mads-"

"I like it." I smiled at the cat. "Don't you Mads? Yes you do. Tell Daddy you like the name Mads." I cooed while scratching her ears. I got a little pale when I referred to Vlad as 'daddy', but that's what you do with all pets, right? Except I forgot to say 'your daddy'…oh well. I hoped he hadn't noticed…I looked up to find him scarlet faced. Yeah, he caught the slip. So I kept talking. "Yeah I met her yesterday. I always knew you'd get a cat, fruit loop." I chuckled.

Apparently that worked as Vlad laughed too and we both started to walk towards the Dining room, Vlad stroking Mads gently. He turned to me with a question in his eyes.

"So how do you like the phone?" I rolled my eyes and took out the black square from my pocket. Vlad was _always_ wondering how I liked things. I suppose that was good, but Vlad had bought the most expensive cell phone that _didn't_ have tons of diamonds on it. How could I not like it? It was called the Sony Ericsson Black Diamond, and it was around 300,000 dollars. I found that out on the internet, because Vlad refused to tell me. I rubbed my thumb over the glossy surface. It had a weird little bump in the middle, separating the keypad from the screen. It was also a camera phone. And it's still super thin. I looked up to Vlad, remembering he asked me a question.

"You really didn't have to spend so much." I told him quietly. To my surprise he scoffed at me.

"Do you want to see my cell phone? Then maybe you won't think yours is expensive at all." I shook my head quickly. Oh my god I did not even want to know. I put the phone back into my pocket delicately, even though it was super-durable and some shit. My finger brushed Jazz's headband and I felt my eyes sting. I blinked furiously. God, this was hard. How was I supposed to live a normal life knowing their dead? And I killed them? The guilt started to built in my chest again.

Vlad, seeing my distress, put down Mads and put his hand on my shoulder. He was pretty good at seeing that, too. And even though the hand thing was weird it was strangely comforting. I bit my lip. The lab was pretty distracting, but I had plenty of times that I was walking, or eating, that nothing took my attention away from my family.

"So what should we do tomorrow? Like I said I don't have to go to work until Monday so we could always do something together. And Edmund will always escort you around if you don't want to get lost." I nodded, thinking and glad for the distraction. What was I going to do tomorrow? Tonight, like last night I'll go to bed reading my book, but what in the morning? I blinked, remembering my hyper explosion of ideas.

"Can we go down to the lab?" Vlad nodded and took his hand off my shoulder. "You can teach me about the ghost zone…" I trailed off. My voice was getting annoying again.

"Of course! I can't deny Daniel I am very happy you suggested that. I have a lot of knowledge and whatever you want to know is down in the lab." He pushed open the door to the large dining room and we took our seats. Vlad looked to his server and ordered some fancy food I didn't recognize. "Kona Nigari water please, and…let's see some **Pan Roasted Kona Kampachi with Fuyu Persimmon and Pomegranate Seed Salad, please.**" The man nodded and walked towards the Cook. Wow that was some big words for just dinner.

I looked to the girl standing beside me. She had golden strawberry hair and smiled at me warmly. Her name was Tasha, if I remembered correctly. She was really nice, and didn't seem to be phased at my lack of speaking. My eyebrows furrowed. Did Vlad pick her specifically because of that…?

She spoke softly. "Do you have anything in mind today Danny?" I shook my head. "I heard you liked the risotto, so how about I tell the chef to surprise you again?" I thought for a moment. She didn't talk to me like I was a child, that was good. I nodded. She smiled at me. "Great. Would you like chef to pick the appropriate drink to go with your dinner?" I almost sighed. Really, not talking was annoying, but sometimes I really couldn't. Like, I wanted to, but just couldn't. I looked around the room. It was only Vlad and Tasha, so I guess I could say something. Just to ease her…

I nodded and whispered "Please." Sure enough, a smile spread across her face, lighting her up like a Christmas tree. She bowed a little and walked off, too stunned and happy to speak. Maybe she couldn't move her mouth because of the idiotic smile. I scolded myself, _don't be so mean_!

Vlad smiled and looked at me. "That was nice." I smiled a bit. "I guess it's also the amount of people around that has a factor in your speaking." I shrugged, I guess so. I also think he saw me look around before saying 'please'. Really? Was one word so impressive? Well, I guess for me. And to anyone but Vlad. Really, he was the only one who heard me talk a lot. Well, more than not, you know?

Before I could get lost in thought, Vlad spoke up. "So about your….studies. How do you like the books in the library?"

"There's a lot of science stuff." He took that as a complement, which it was.

"Great. Is there anything else your interested in?" I thought for a moment. I'm not really into understanding technology a lot, although I had some knowledge about weapons…What am I interested in? Ghosts? I like going fast, like driving and stuff. I sighed.

"I don't know." That was really depressing. But I guess considering that my family just died its fine. I swallowed. But still, really depressing. I don't even know what my interests are anymore! Then again, when did I? I was always fighting ghosts. I never had time for anything except homework and playing video games. Vlad, it think, saw my distress again.

"Well, that's alright. Science in itself is a very big area to cover." The servers came out at once. Tasha came up to me and put two bowls in front of me. One was a soup like thing, and the other a salad with cranberries and all that jazz.

"Seafood Paella and a simple salad on request of Masters, with some Apple Milk." I nodded and she walked back to the kitchen. I looked to Vlad, who was cutting a meat like substance. He caught my look.

"Well, salad is good for you!" I raised my eyebrows. So far Vlad's been like an overprotective parent! He apparently understood what I meant, even though I didn't say anything. He's really good at that. "Well, I suppose you don't have to eat salad everyday with dinner, although I would prefer it. And tonight, I think we should have some desert." He gave me a smile.

I tried not to smile back as I picked up a spoon. Ooh shrimp! Yum. I took a bit of the paella stuff. It was really good. Again. The salad was good too, with its sweet cranberries and whatever-the-hell dressing that was on it. I took a sip of the apple milk…I wasn't sure I would like it. It sounded weird, but it was more like a shake or something. And it was really good. Okay, new favorite drink!

"So, Little Badger." I looked up while taking a bit of paella. "The martial artist will be coming on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Is that alright? It will also be beginning this Monday." I nodded. I was really excited for the martial artist. And I wanted to hit something. I never really realized how much energy I spent on ghost fighting until I didn't anymore. I really wanted to hit something. Like, really. Vlad smiled. "Great. There's something else I would like to bring up." I took another bit of paella. Man, Chef was AWESOME. But I worried because of the serious look that came over Vlad's face.

"The funeral is on Saturday." I almost chocked on Paella. When I swallowed, I noticed that Vlad was watching me. I nodded hesitantly. He sighed. "Well then, it's good I have at least one suit for you." I looked to my bowl. The funeral…that's going to be hard. They're going to be putting my family and my best friend in the ground…or what was left of them. A lump formed in my throat. _Can't think of it, don't think of it…_

"You did well today Daniel. With the driving and working on the cure." I blushed.

"Thanks."

Vlad nodded, but not like usual when he nods all professional and shit. It was an actual smile and nod thing. "Well, I will be looking in on it tomorrow after breakfast, and I can do that by myself." I nodded, sure why not? "So you may do whatever you like." I sighed. That was it. We've officially run out of conversation.

I let my mind wander as our conversation stopped. I wonder what the new house will look like. I really hope it wasn't full of packers stuff…I also thought about school. That was going to be hard. Would they force me to introduce myself to the class? Like all of them? That brought up another thing. What classes was I going to have? I hope I have a science one. I wonder if anyone will try to talk to me…probably not because of my dark attire. Which was good. I didn't want to make any friends. Anyone who got close to me could be in danger from ghosts.

And I couldn't protect them. So bottom line, no friends. That should be easy.

**Sam POV**

"What up Zack?" I was sprawled on my black bed talking on the phone. It was a typical Wednesday night, with Alice in Wonderland playing quietly on my T.V.

"Uh, not much." His voice came in a little static-y. I frowned.

"Zack, are you outside?" He sighed.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" I leapt up from my bed.

"Stop trying and you won't be so surprised. Where are you?" Poor Zack. I tried not to let pity show in my voice. I was pretty good at that, and Zack wasn't the type of person who needed pity. Instead, my voice came out scolding.

"Just wandering."

"Well, wander to my house!"

"It's seven at night."

"My parents will deal with it. Come on." I moaned. Stupid, stubborn Zack. "You're my best friend, and you probably need my super ninja medicine skills."

He laughed. "Alright all right. But I won't stay for long."

I walked to the bathroom and got my huge first aid kit. "You'll stay as long as you need it!"

He laughed again. "Alright I'm coming. I'll be there in ten." I heard him mutter, "Overprotective bitch…"

I laughed. "Damn straight! Now get your stubborn ass over here!"

He laughed, and before I could yell at him more he hung up.

**Zack POV**

God I love that overprotective bitch. I smiled as I carefully put my phone in my pocket with one hand. She always took care of me. I was lucky to have her as a friend. If it wasn't for her I probably would still be like I was when I was a freshman. Curled up on a park bench like a hobo. I was always getting sick because I was out in the rain a lot.

I hated to leave my mom alone with that bastard, but there was nothing I could do. She was the one who told me to get out of the house anyway. I sighed as I turned down towards Sam's street. I couldn't protect her, no matter how hard I tried. Once I hadn't left the house, and I ended up with a broken arm. Oh mom…I hated myself for leaving her, but I knew I had to. She had told me once; while Sam and I were patching her up, that me being safe was the only thing she cared about. It was the thing that kept her going.

I touched my arm and flinched. Ouch, that was for sure. I wondered if I had fractured it again. I did that a lot, but thanks to Sam I had kept my place of the football team. Sam had even bought me makeup to cover some bruises. Sure, I know she wasn't happy about this whole thing. But who would stand up to _him?_

I took another turn. Sam had really helped me these past years. She was always keeping me fit, stealing pain pills for me from her parents, giving me calcium to take every day. She was the best. Even as I thought about it, I felt sad again. If I didn't have her, I don't know where I would be right now. My blue eyes darted around the houses. Sam had even paid a lot of money to take CPR, some random emergency medical classes and now she was taking some college classes too!

With her work load, she still manages to help me with my classes and help me with my pain too. Wow. She was like wonder woman. I told her that a lot. I made sure I never took her for granted. I told her how I felt about her taking classes just for me too. She always just smiled at me. I felt guilt about it, but apparently she was thinking about being a doctor anyway. She really liked helping people.

I went over to her house a lot, to do my homework. We have some classes together so we did it together too. Hopefully when next semester starts on Monday we'll have some classes together. I don't know what I would do. I have football, classes and that was all I could take. Home wasn't exactly…a library to study at, if you know what I mean.

There it was, the Manson mansion. As soon as I stepped in the door, Sam was all over me. With a hot pocket. She shoved it into my good hand automatically. I smiled.

"Is this for me?" I asked jokingly.

"No, it's for my snake." She rolled her eyes and pulled me upstairs.

"Coco eats hot pockets?"

She laughed. "Oh come on." I took a bite. Yum, pepperoni. She always seemed to know when I was hungry. Tonight, I had skipped dinner. We went into the bathroom as I shoved the rest into my mouth, giving my tongue a burn. "Jacket." I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to.

"Bo I hafe po?" I muttered past the pepperoni.

"Yes. You know the routine." She scolded at me, but gave me a smile anyway. I quickly but gingerly took off my jacket. "Shirt too." Her voice almost cracked for a moment. I smiled at her apologetically. I knew it was hard for her, but she hide it pretty well sometimes.

"I need help." She flinched and came forward with soft hands, peeling the sleeve from my arm. I helped too, but there wasn't much I could do with one arm. As soon as my shirt was off I could tell I had under-reacted again. Sam could too, and she quickly slapped me on my good shoulder.

"Idiot! You should have some here first!" I sighed and nodded. I knew she was right.

"Yeah. Sorry." She sighed too. This whole thing was a mess, like my arm. She touched it softly.

"Can you move it for me?"

I shook my head. "To much pain." She nodded and moved her hand up to my shoulder. She frowned.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" I nodded. "You idiot you dislocated it again."

I started. "Well I didn't do it on purpose!" She gave me a pill which I swallowed quickly. This was going to hurt. I closed my eyes. I felt her hand go behind my shoulder, and one in front.

"Ready?" Her voice was soft, scared.

"Just do it." I moaned. She did. Without warning her hands twisted, and with a pop and a crack I felt my shoulder bones jar against each other. I clenched my teeth together. "SON OF A B-" I took a deep breath.

"Alright, you're good. You have a few bruises but nothing is broken as far as I can tell." I nodded, unable to speak. "I'll give you another pill for later." I groaned.

"Yeah, awesome. Thanks Sam."

She sighed as she sat me down on the toilet. "Come one. I'll patch you up and help you with the math homework. You know you're going to have to take that class again, right?" I nodded.

"You're the best Sam."

She smiled warmly. "I know I am."


	7. Bla bla HOLY CRAP A GHOST! oh wait

Welcome back to chapter seven! I hope you all like it. Oh and if you see a fuck up tell me and I'll fix it. Tell me anything, seriously. Especially if my rating isn't correct…I hope it is. ^_^ Review!

Oh and get ready for an awesome twisty! **I know it's been slow, and I'm sorry**. I'll try to do better. Anyone want to buy me the rights to Danny phantom? No? Darn.

**Danny POV**

I struggled in my blankets. Great. The sun was coming up already. I looked over to the alarm clock, and it was already seven. I sighed. I didn't want to get up; I wanted to go to sleep. But noooo. Another fucked up dream and I was awake at six. And I didn't go back to sleep. I think Vlad knew that I would have trouble sleeping because he still hadn't told me to get up or set my alarm clock. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. He really was being nice. So I decided to eat breakfast with him and get my ass out of bed. Anyway if I am going to start school I have to get used to getting up.

I sat up abruptly. As I made my way out of bed and into the bathroom I thought about Dani. When was she coming for the cure? Would she get our message? And would she accept Vlad's help and stay with us? She did need a place to stay. I just hope she stayed with us, because I could use her help too.

I brushed my teeth with new toothpaste Vlad bought. It tasted like cinnamon. Usually I don't like cinnamon stuff but I didn't mind this. Huh. I spit into the shiny sink. I really was changing. I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower. I would just take a quick one. I let the warm water flow over my back as I sighed. What would I be doing today? Vlad would teach me about the ghost zone when he was done with the cure…but what would I do until then? Wandering was out of the question. I didn't want to get lost again, no way no how.

Hmmm…I scrubbed my scalp with a shampoo that smelled like cinnamon…what was with all this cinnamon stuff? I was thinking about making an updated version of the Fenton thermos…Maybe one that was smaller, and not so noticeable. Like, in a gun form. HA! That is defiantly not inconspicuous. I started to build one in my mind. A laser to aim would be helpful as well… Maybe I would go to that huge gym I found while exploring and work on my aim. It did have bull's eyes anyway.

The handle would be bigger than a normal gun, because that would be where the ghosts would be contained. I turned the water off as the last of the suds went off of my body. I opened the curtain and looked into the mirror. I still had circles under my eyes, but they weren't so prominent…just a little dark and sunken in. Scary. I grabbed a fluffy towel and dried my body off. I wrapped it around me as I darted to my room. Huh. _My_ room. I was just starting to get used to calling it that. But I wouldn't be staying here for long anyway.

I went to my closet. I blinked as I noticed that most of my clothes were black. I like black, but I never considered myself Goth or anything…I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and a green belt. I laughed as I saw how much it looked like ectoplasm. The belt was a double belt too, making a cross across me. I liked the look. I pulled on some black chunky boots with a white strip across the sides. They were barely noticeable because the pants were so long. I stood and looked in the full-length mirror. Good so far.

I smiled. I really, really like these new clothes. They made me feel different…like the real me. I wasn't trying to blend in with a pair of jeans and a T. I was wearing what I wanted, and no one was going to judge me for it. And if they did, who cares? I grabbed a black silk T and buttoned it. I slipped my mom's necklace underneath. Yes, I had worn it to bed. Why not?

I pulled out my trench coat. It was white and black, but mostly white on the outside. The inside was black while the outside had some black stripes and linings. I slipped it on. The coat went down to my knees. Cool. I grabbed my watch and cell phone as I made my way out the door and down the stairs. Like always, Edmund was waiting at the bottom, with Mads. I picked her up after fastening my watch and followed Edmund to the dining room.

"Did you sleep well Master Logan?" I shrugged, which he interpreted. "Well, I hope you sleep better tonight. Might I say, you look rather hip this morning." He opened the door for me.

"Thank you Edmund." I set Mads down gently and stroked her head.

"You're up early this morning Daniel." Vlad was apparently surprised. I shrugged and made my way to my seat, which had my pills and a glass of water waiting.

"I didn't sleep well." He frowned, a fact I didn't miss. Well, I'm glad somebody cares. I chugged some water and popped the pills. What are they anyway? I realized I hadn't asked the specifics. Did I really trust Vlad that much?

"I'm sorry for that Daniel." I shrugged. Vlad took a bite of some fancy-looking waffle. "Is there anything I can do?" I shook my head. "Well, let me know, alright?" I nodded as Tasha came up to me.

"Do you know what you want today?" I bit my lip. I did have something I was craving.

"Do you have hot pockets?" I whispered. Both Vlad and Tasha smiled at me. Really? I wanted some hot pockets! So what?

"No, but I'm sure Cook can whip up some ham and cheese croissants." I nodded. "How about some fruit with that?" I smiled. "Alright." She swirled her strawberry blond hair and left to the kitchen.

I looked to Vlad who ate in silence. "Can I eat downstairs?" Vlad looked up at me curiously. "I want to get started on making new weapons."

"I suppose so. I'll send Tasha down with it." I smiled and stood up. As I walked to the door I noticed Edmund waiting for me. "Daniel." I stopped and turned. Vlad was looking at me with sadness on his face. He paused. "Don't blow up the lab." I nodded and left.

That wasn't what he was going to say. I followed Edmund downstairs. Well, whatever. I just wanted to start building my new idea.

**General POV**

Sam and Zack scratched notes to each other lazily in class as the teacher droned on. Unfortunately, the teacher noticed. He snatched up the piece of paper before either could say a word. Sam's mouth gaped like a fish.

"-hey!"

"You will appreciate what I am teaching better if you listened." Said Mr. Kohler.

Zack frowned. "Why? It's not like any ghosts are going to pop up and-"

"Have you forgotten what happened in Amity Park already?" Zack swallowed and stopped talking. Sure, he remembered. How could anyone forget? The ghost attacks, and then that family who died…

"That's what I thought." He walked back to the front of the class while the class giggled at the two friends. "Now, we will be reviewing-" He stopped as a hand shot up. "Yes Aerith?"

"I was just hoping that we could talk about Danny Phantom Mr. Kohler." She asked innocently, her hands twisting around her huge braid. Zack turned to look at her, a small smile working on his face.

"Well, I don't think-" The class protested. They all wanted to hear about Danny Phantom, the mysterious ghost boy from Amity Park who simply vanished. Mr. Kohler coughed, silencing the class. "I suppose since we only have ten minutes of class we could go over that certain ghost." The class cheered.

"I wonder why he left." Sam asked Zack. The black haired boy shrugged.

"Some say people didn't appreciate him enough. Others think he 'moved on'." Sam frowned.

"But he was the only one protecting the town, wasn't he?"

"Mrs. Mason, if you will." Sam started and looked to the presentation slide show that Mr. Kohler had out. "Thank you. Now as you can all see-" He clicked a button and a picture showed up. Danny phantom, with his white hair and white and black jumpsuit, floated. He was completely unaware that the picture was being taken, and instead was crouched midair looking at another ghost who was out of the screen. "This is Danny Phantom. Now, we are not sure yet if he was a menace or-" The class groaned. No way. Ever since Danny Phantom left they all knew what he had done. The ghosts now were overtaking the city, and with no Danny Phantom around, they were in trouble.

"Please class." They quieted. "Now, not much was known about Danny Phantom-" He clicked again. Another picture was shown; this time Danny phantom was fighting fiercely with a glint in his eye, protecting a boy with a red hat who was scooping up a child. "Although it seems clear he protected the citizens. It is simply an official view that we have no idea whether or not he was bad. Now this ghost in particular-" Sam began to ignore the teacher, her eyes glued to the picture. The boy seemed so familiar, even though she had never met Danny Phantom. And the boy with the red hat…he was familiar too. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

**Vlad POV**

I stepped into the cold air of the lab. The official lab, downstairs. I had already checked out the cure, and it was already done spreading. I was having Edmund do a few simple tests while I went downstairs to check on Daniel. I snuck down the stairs quietly. There sat Daniel in his white and black trench, working tirelessly on a small gun like thing.

"Daniel." He didn't even turn around. "Can you work and listen at the same time?" He sighed and stopped his work.

"Nah, you have my attention. It's just the laser and the stream are off a few inches." I chuckled as I went up to a rather large computer.

"You can continue it later. Now, I want to tell you about the ghost zone. And I will give you the specks about whatever ghosts I know about." Daniel nodded, watching me type something into the computer.

"What about Dan?" I froze. Why in the world…oh no. he wanted revenge. I turned to him, a stern look in my eyes.

"Dan is being held at clockworks. And no, I will not tell you about Dan." He sighed, seeming to know that would be my answer. I turned back to the computer. "Now. The ghost zone is, so far, mapped at about ten sectors, although most Ghost hunters know there to only be three." The wall behind me became a screen, showing a very detailed map. "You know that there ghost portals popping up everywhere, made when a small ghost energy storm collides with a leftover ghost storm in the human world." The screen changed, showing the details of the storms. This was going to be a long lecture. But Daniel seemed to be thoroughly engrossed. So I continued.

Tomorrow we were going to be moving, and today seemed to be going pretty fast. I wondered when Daniel would get his ghost powers back, if he ever would. Then again, why did I care? I liked this schedule. It was normal, but it felt odd. Different. _Oh well,_ I thought as I continued to talk about the ways to harness a ghost energy storm, which was invisible to all. Maybe normal is good.

But for some reason, I didn't think normal would last.

**Sam POV**

Tomorrow there is no school. Awesome. Well, they had to give us some break between semesters. Zack and I? We decided to spend our day off watching Jeff Dunham. Je-fa-fa. I giggled in anticipation. But for now, we were stuck in school, waiting anxiously for the lunch bell. Then my thoughts turned to Zack's arm. He seemed to be fine, but then again he had an unusually high tolerance for pain.

I just hoped it would stop. Of course, I hoped that every day but it still never did. I looked over to Zack, who was currently looking at Aerith. I chuckled and jabbed his arm with a pencil. He jumped.

"It's rude to stare."

He frowned. "I was not staring."

"Were to. You have a crushhhh." I leaned in, trying to get on his nerves but trying to keep my voice down so our English teacher didn't notice.

Zack pouted. "Don't make fun. It's about time you got a guy anyway."

I scoffed. "Don't change the subject. Besides, all the guys here are jerks." He frowned, and I jabbed him again. "Not you! Anyway, you need to get a guy too!"

He almost chocked on air. "What?"

"You spend way to much time at my house. You need a guy's house to go to!"

"You're not going to kick me out! What about me sleeping over tonight? What about Peanut! And jalapeño on a steeck!"

I fake sighed. "I guess I'll have to. After all, who would want to keep Peanut waiting?" just then, the teacher slammed a ruler stick on her desk.

"Pay attention!"

I giggled. I knew I might go to the office, but it was too funny to pass up. "Yes Mrs. Hof-fa-fa." Zack stifled a laugh, and for a stunned moment, no one said a thing. And then Zack and I burst out laughing. I know, it's retarded. And Peanut did it much better, but still. We just had coffee. What do you expect?

**Danny POV**

I was stuffed. I was sitting on my bed, stuffed to the brim with knowledge and food. I felt like a pig. In fact if this was a cartoon my stomach would be ten times its size. I don't know why I forced myself to eat so much. Maybe because it was too good. Did I mention how amazing Cook was? I mean, really really amazing. I could get used to being rich.

I smiled at the white ceiling. I was really tired, what with all the blood going to my stomach. I started to think of the last few days. It's been fun. And normal. Normal was good, I decided. The last few days have been important to. I've been learning, making weapons, making a cure for Danielle, expanding my relationship with Vlad and learning how to drive. I looked to the driver's license on my bed side table. The picture was normal too. Not too bad not to good. I yawned. God I was tired. I put my hand on mom's necklace. I miss her.

I didn't want to think of it, but I couldn't go into denial either. They were dead. All of them. The worst part was I could have saved them, and I didn't. Why did this have to happen to me? I closed my eyes.

And before I knew it I was asleep.

It was dark, really dark. I heard a crackling laughter. I squirmed…_Dan._ I twisted and turned. I'll kill him, I'll rip him to shreds.

"How?" He floated up to me out of the darkness. "With what powers will you hurt me with?" I clenched my fist. "And by killing me, you're only killing yourself."

"I'm not you! I never will be!" I cried out. "You killed them!"

"No Danny." Dan had a white light spread across his body, and there he was standing. Danny Fenton. "I am you. Danny Fenton, the sole survivor of the Nasty burger explosion." He crackled evilly. "You killed them."

"Shut up. I'm not you! I'm not Danny Fenton! I'm Danny Masters!" I cried out. "I'm different now!"

He laughed in my face, his red eyes blazing into mine. "Yes, and you will continue to be different until you snap and become me." He started to fade away. "I'll be waiting…" NO! I lashed after him, but he was gone. Maybe he was right. I was a failure. It's my fault, I killed them. My blood boiled.

"Danny!" I heard a voice scream my name and I turned around. There they were, strapped to the Nasty Burger Sauce heater. No. I ran forward, towards my family. NO.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! Mr. Lancer! TUCKER!" I screamed as I saw their pleading eyes. I tried to go ghost, but the light fizzled out. I was too tired. I tried to run faster. All was hanging in the lines. I looked up.

There was a light, and all the sound went out. All I heard was a screeching high pitched noise as I looked into the white light.

"MOM! DAD! JAZZ! TUCKER!" I couldn't hear myself scream. The white light was blinding, but I forced myself to look. The white light illuminated their five bodies. They were just black shadows that I saw get ripped and shredded. I couldn't look away. They began to get smaller, and smaller. Their bodies were being ripped apart. I sobbed.

Why didn't I run faster? Why didn't clockwork help me? Why didn't I save them before I defeated Dan? Even if I got hurt, I should have tried harder. Even letting mom and dad know I was Danny Phantom…I sobbed. Danny phantom. I wasn't Danny Phantom. Not anymore. I didn't deserve to be. I killed them and it was my fault.

I pleaded to the darkness. Someone...something. I wanted to rip myself apart. I wanted to die. I wanted to let the darkness take my ghost half and let my ghost half kill me. I was going to. I made up my mind. I didn't care, why should I? Vlad would do it; he would do anything for me. He wouldn't even hesitate.

"Please don't." I sobbed in the corner of the darkness, not even caring of the blue glow that was illuminating my back.

"Why not?" I growled back. "I deserve to die. And then, I can see my family. And if I don't, then at least I'll be free of this pain."

The figure growled at me too. "How dare you think that? What about the future of Amity Park? People will die!"

"WHY SHOULD I CARE?" I yelled, and for an instant my eyes glowed an evil red. "I killed my family and my best friend. Why should I CARE?"

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Because Your mom and dad and Jazz wouldn't want you too. Neither do I." I looked behind me, my eyes filled with tears.

"Tucker." He smiled gawkily at me. My heart sank, it felt like it was ripping itself apart. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." He fell beside me, still with his hand on my shoulder.

"No its not. And you need to promise me you won't rip yourself apart over it." I shook my head.

"You're not real." He scoffed.

"Come on! I'm not real?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Alright how about this. In fifth grade my hamster died and you helped me bury it."

"You would know that if you're a figment of my imagination."

He rolled his eyes. "God you're annoying. And stubborn. Alright, how about this then. In eighth grade you took that blond to a dance, but only because I told her you had a disease." I started.

"Hey!"

Tucker laughed. "Oh come on. She was the hottest chick in the class. Anyway, I did it for you cuz you're my best bud."

I stared at him. "B-but your dead. And this is a dream. "

He shrugged. "You're _part_ dead. And the dream part will resolve itself soon. Anyway, you have to promise."

I shrank inside myself. "Why? I want to die-"

Tucker growled. "Don't make me hack your phone and send embarrassing texts to everyone in the town." I blinked. "Don't let me ever hear you say that again. I will kill you myself. And then bring you back to life. And then kill your afterlife."

I chuckled, tears still staining my face. "It's still my fault."

"OH get over it!" Tucker stood and pulled me to my feet. "We have, I can tell you that. The only reason I'm here is to make sure you get back on your feet and get some friends. And get over it."

I shook my head. "Not gonna happen anytime soon, Tuck." He shrugged and began to walk off. "Wait, don't leave me!"

He turned back, straightening his funky barrette. "Don't worry. I'll see you when you get up." I blinked.

"Promise?"

"Dude. We're sixteen." He smiled. "But yeah, promise."

I struggled in my sheets. I want to make sure it's true…I want to wake up and tucker be there. I couldn't open my eyes. I moved my hand really slowly to my thigh. I pinched myself and my eyes darted open. I sat up quickly. The moon cast a murky light into my bedroom.

"Tucker?" Please be there, please be there. "Tucker you promised!" He can't leave me. I sighed. It was just a dream. Just a stupid, stupid dream. Well in that case, I might as well rip myself apart and-

"Dude." Tucker's blue form danced next to my bed.

"TUCKER!" I clapped a hand to my mouth.

"Dude not so loud." He hissed as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"You're…here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. Hey, I didn't expect you to wake up until morning." I shrugged, still watching him with a skeptical look. "Anyway, I'm not leaving. I'm here, ghostly glow and all." He laughed. "So what's been going on since I left? Met any girls?"

I stared. It wasn't a dream, he was really here. Tucker was here. I blinked. "ummm, I'm living with Vlad now."

His face crunched. "The fruit loop? Has he made you his evil apprentice yet?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Tuck, listen he's been surprisingly cool with it all." I moved over so we cold both lean against the wall.

"Well? Tell all. Everything."

"Okay, but can you tell me anything on your side? Did you see mom and dad? And jazz? What's it like?" he held up a hand.

"Sorry bro. I signed a strict no-tell the living anything contract." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well, technically your only half living. I'll tell you a little bit. Let's see…Jazz is worried like crazy, talking about how the traumatic experience will totally fuck you up." I chuckled. Jazz… "And then your mom was all worried too. Talking about Vlad and how she wished you would have told them about Danny phantom a lot sooner. Your Dad, well, you know. He's Jack Fenton." We laughed. "He's still having trouble accepting the whole…dead thing. Before you ask, I am the only one in ghost form. The only one allowed to this plane right now. We decided you needed me. So, Jazz and your mom and dad are sleeping and gathering energy, and they're putting it into me so I can stay here."

"What's it like? The other side?"

Tucker shrugged. "Sorry. That's a surprise."

I hummed. "Well, I'm glad you're here. And mom and dad and jazz are all right."

Tucker laughed. "Alright, another thing. I don't think it's a good idea for everyone to see me all the time, so I'll wander with you so only you can see me. Just bring the PDA."

"huh? Why your PDA?"

"Dude. You're the son of ghost hunters and you don't know about objects?" I shook my head.

"The object is the one thing you can be connected to. I decided on the PDA, instead of a place or location or anything. Carry that, and I can follow." I nodded.

"Right. Okay." Before I could ask more, Tucker jumped up.

"Tell me everything! Right now!" I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time.

"So Vlad's nice. He's got a cat, named Maddie but I call her Mads. We're moving tomorrow and the new house has a pool."

"Sweet!"

"I know. I got my driver's license, Vlad taught me to drive. He bought me all these clothes and a new phone! I'm starting school in Kith Ridge on Monday. I'm going to be taking Martial arts with a private instructor! I'm so excited. I started to build this new tech gun that combines the Fenton thermos and a ecto gun so I can-"

I talked animatedly. I was so excited. I started to tell Tucker about Dani and the cure. I was really happy. It didn't change the fact that they were dead, and I had killed them. I still felt guilty as hell. But what are you gonna do?

Talk to your dead best friend of course.


	8. Is There a Ghost in My House?

HA I am on a roll. Again, sorry if it's been slow. I'm trying to do one day per chapter, but its kind hard to do a minimum of 4,000 words for only one day. Yeah, I'm trying to measure out my chapters. So what. I'm crazy. And **this chapter should be very fun. **

**Disclaimer: **I did own a orange, but I ate it.

Don't worry, Dani's coming soon. And so is the funeral, and school. And then the REAL fun . I'm going to Cali for **a week after Christmas so no updates during that time**.

**Danny POV**

Okay, so I went to sleep, and tucker woke me up at seven. I was a bit surprised to find him still here, honestly. I took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, put on deodorant, put on my clothes and grabbed my watch, cell phone and tuckers PDA.

"Very nice!" Tucker hovered above my shoulder, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was just wearing a pair of black pants, black converse, a black T over a white long sleeved shirt. Although it did look pretty bomb. My black T was unbuttoned, my mom's necklace was out and I had even strapped a small ecto gun to my wrist, but right now it just looked like a cool green and black wristband. I wasn't expecting a ghost attack, I just wanted to get used to it. And if you can't tell, I am very, very nervous.

Tuck and I agreed that to lessen me sounding crazy; we would tell Vlad about him. I didn't want to be caught talking to 'myself' and be sent to the crazy house when I was really just talking to tucker. And I did live with him after all. Tucker was having a hard time believing he was cool, but that's okay. I wouldn't believe it either.

I was really nervous. And we were moving today. But first, breakfast. I swallowed dryly and opened the door.

"OH don't freak out it'll be fine." I rolled my eyes silently. Tucker snorted. "I thought you trusted him." Good point, I thought. Really how can he be mad? I mean he wasn't mad when I told him I didn't have ghost powers, so why would he be mad now? It was just Tucker. And his presence could really…help. Maybe. Whatever, I like having my best friend with me. Even if he was dead.

"Good morning Master Logan. You look dashing as usual." I nodded, but then I jumped when I heard Tucker laugh. Of course, Edmund continued like nothing had happened, because to him nothing did, and lead me to the dining room.

"MASTER LOGAN?" He really was enjoying this, wasn't he? "HAHAHAH! This is hilarious." He wiped an invisible tear from his eye and bowed to Edmund as we passed. "Thank you butler, good sir." I smiled at his horrible British accent. "Oh and there's Fruit loop, my good chap." I sat down, trying to ignore tucker.

"Good morning Daniel. Did you sleep alright? I thought I heard something around three in the morning." I bit my lip. Yeah, that would have been Tucker jumping on my bed. Okay, so I joined after a while. What? I had a right to enjoy my…teenager hood.

Vlad gave me a curious look as I shrugged. "I'll tell you about it in a bit."

Tucker whistled as Tasha came up. "Hellooo good looking." She stopped beside me.

"Any idea what you want today Danny?" I shook my head and looked at her apologetically. She smiled. "It's alright, I'm sure Cook can come up with something." It's true; eyes really are windows to the soul. She walked off, Tucker hovering behind her butt every second of the way. I coughed, which got his attention.

"She is one HOT waitress." I frowned. All this seemed to confuse Vlad, who put his paper down and looked at me.

"Daniel, are you alright?"

"OH, ASK HIM IF HE WEARS BOXERS OF BREIFS!" I sighed.

"No."

Vlad got an odd look on his face before I realized he was worried. "What's wrong?" oops. I hadn't realized I had said no to tucker out loud. Oh well, now or never.

"I was…just umm-"

"OH I just realized something! I HAVE GHOST POWERS AND YOU DON'T! How ironic is that?"

God, tucker can be annoying. But I love him anyway. "It's just-"

"Although I'm not nearly as strong as you…I can barely move objects!"

I tried to ignore him. I was sure he was doing this on purpose, and Vlad just got more worried with each passing moment. "I need to tell you something-"

"I'm horrible aren't I? But what's the fun in being dead if you can't make your friend's arch enemy think that he's crazy? If even for a moment?"

Vlad bit his lip. "Daniel you can tell me anything."

"its last night…I-"

"AI AI AI AI, CANTO Y NO LLORES!"

"I'm _trying_ to say-"

"EMBER! YOU WILL REMEBER! EMBER, YOU WILL REMEBER MY NAMMMEEEE" I flinched and tried not to cover my ears.

"Daniel?" Vlad was starting to freak out.

"I need to tell you about-"

"I WATCH WHAT I SAY, SAY WHAT I SHOULD BUT SOMETHING YOU SAID I MISUNDERSTOOD. ILL FIGURE IT OUT, SOON AS I FIGURE IT OUUTTTT!"

"You need to shut up now." I couldn't help but growl. Okay, if Vlad wasn't freaked before, he defiantly was now.

"Daniel what is going on?" He tried to stay calm.

"He's yelling and I can't concentrate!"

Tucker raised his voice more, trying not to crack up. "YES NO, MAYBE. I DON'T KNOW? CAN YOU REPEAT THE QUESTION YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW, YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW, YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW AND YOUR NOT SO BIGGGG. LIFE IS UNFAIR-"

I set my head down on the table.

Vlad stood up and practically ran to me. "Daniel calm down and tell me what's going on?"

"SO I JUST STARE, AT THE STAIN ON THE WALL WHERE THE TV'D BEEN, BUT EVER SINCE WE'D MOVED IN ITS BEEN EMPTY. WHY I'M, WHY I'M IN THIS ROOM, THERE IS NO POINT EXPLAINING. YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW AND YOU'RE NOT SO BIGGGGG!"

"TUCKER SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR AFTER LIFE!" I blurted out angrily. And now Vlad's face went pale. Like really, really pale. He grabbed my shoulders.

"MAKE MEEEEEEEEE!" Tucker laughed, zooming around the room.

"I'll fucking kill you your giving me a headache!" Vlad looked to where I was yelling, but of course didn't see anything. What about his ghost sense? Oh yeah. Since we were moving today, we turned the heat off because everyone was getting a paid vacation. It was cold. This would explain why Vlad was not noticing there was a ghost.

He spoke up shakily. "Daniel, what about Tucker?"

"WE CAN DANCE IF WE WANT TO; WE CAN LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS BEHIND! BECAUSE YOUR FRIENDS DON'T DANCE, AND IF THEY DON'T DONCE, WELL THEY AINT NO FRIENDS OF MINE. I SAY, WE CAN GO WHERE WE WANT TO, A PLACE THEY WILL NEVER FIND. AND WE CAN ACT LIKE WE COME FROM OUT OF THIS WORLD, LEAVE THE REAL ONE FAR BEHIND!"

Tucker knows he's not a great singer. And he's giving me a splitting headache. Hey I love the man but come on! Vlad already think I'm crazy!

"I'm not crazy!" I tried to convince Vlad.

He was confused; I could see it in his face. "I didn't say you were."

"-WE CAN GO WHERE WE WANT TO, THE NIGHT IS YOUNG AND SO AM I. AND WE CAN DRESS REAL NEAT FROM OUR HATS TO OUR FEET AND SURPRISE THEM WITH A VICTORY CRY. I SAY WE CAN DANCE IF WE WANT TO, IF WE DON'T NOBODY WILL. AND WE CAN ACT REAL RUDE AND TOTALLY REMOVED AND I CAN ACT LIKE AN IMBECILE."

"You _are_ a fucking imbecile! Get down here you dead mother fucker!" Vlad started. I'm sure he's never heard that much out of me. At least, not lately.

Tucker cracked up. "But Vlad doesn't think you're crazy yet!"

Fine, if he wants to do it this way then fine. I jumped out of Vlad's grasp. "FINE!" I lifted my arm and with the other one I pushed the small button on the side of my bracelet. A gun popped up and I aimed at my best friend. Ah, he would be fine. I giggled. Don't worry I set it to 'stun'. Before Vlad could stop me and before Tucker could dodge I shot him in the stomach. He fell like a bird. Vlad watched, probably with worry and then amazement as the blast didn't hit the wall and instead hit an invisible being.

I jumped towards where Tucker had fallen and pulled him by his shirt. "Alright that's enough! I swear if you're going to do that at school I'm leaving your PDA and _you_ at home!"

He chuckled. "Aww. Poor, crazy Danny." He laughed more as my face turned red. "Don't worry, I won't do it at school. And I'm visible to him now so don't have a cow." I looked over and sure enough, Vlad was staring right at Tucker with an astonished look on his face. He was also gaping like a fish. "That was a hell of a lot of fun though." I groaned and let him go.

"I need an aspirin now. THANKS, you little bastard." I reached down and he took my hand. I yanked him up.

"EXCUSE ME! I am a very grown up bastard, for your information."

Vlad coughed and I noticed he was walking closer. "Now that you have stopped torturing poor Daniel, would you care to explain things to me?"

Tucker shrugged. "Sure, but let me tell you one thing right now." He got an evil look in his eye as he walked towards Vlad and poked him in the chest. "If you hurt Danny in any way, shape or form I will hack into your computer and financially destroy you."

Vlad started and his eyes glowed red for a second. "How dare you think I even-" He grabbed Tuckers finger and twisted it back. My friend yelled in protest. "Possibly hurt him you little-"

"STOP IT! Both of you." They looked to me. "First of all, Vlad. Tucker is my friend, you can't hurt him." Vlad sighed and let him go. Tucker was about to say something when I held up a hand. "Second, Tucker. Vlad is never going to hurt me, and you should really stop insulting him because _I_ will hurt you." He blinked in surprise. "Vlad has been the only one who's been there for me since the explosion. And if it wasn't for him you would be too late and I would have already killed myself." I frowned. "Literally. Like, my ghost half killing my human half. Anyway-" Vlad blushed. He probably didn't know I thought of him that well. I mean, I dropped some hints but really. "Vlad has been taking really good care of me. So, Tucker, no insulting my adoptive father and Vlad, no hurting my best friend." I looked to both of them

Vlad smiled. "Why don't we all sit down?" I nodded and followed Vlad back to the table. It would be weird for Tasha to come in with us standing at the other side of the room. Tucker sat in the chair next to me as I swallowed my pills.

"What are those for?" He asked.

"They are supplements designed specifically for him. Now, tucker." Vlad took a bite of some kind of omelet. With eggs on top, you know those little black ones? Fish eggs I think… "Please explain to me, to the best of your abilities, how you came to be here."

Tucker sighed and looked at me. "Why are you living with him?"

I gave him a look. "Because he adopted me, because it was in dad's will, because he has money, because he's nice, because I don't have to hide myself around him. Answer the question."

Just then, Tasha brought out a plate with food, but since she couldn't hear him Tucker continued to talk to Vlad.

"I'm not allowed to tell you much. In fact I'm not allowed to tell you anything at all fruit loop. But here I go anyway, because Danny here seems to trust you. And look up to you. In fact last night he said-"

I blushed. Oh crap! I began to cough as Tasha put a plate with a huge blueberry muffin on it in front of me.

"Are you alright Danny?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks this looks great." She smiled widely. Probably because I said more than one word to her.

"I'll tell the Cook." She practically skipped off as I turned and smacked Tucker in the arm.

"What?" I growled at him as I turned my attention to my breakfast. It did look good. It even had little crumblies on top, and it looked home-baked, with real blueberries. It was big too, and on the side were small slices of apples with some really sweet dip. Yum.

Tucker sighed and looked to Vlad, who was extremely curious about what I had said. I knew this because he blatantly asked.

"What were you saying?" He was even leaning forward.

"Just about to say how I got here and why." Tucker shrugged.

"You were saying something about Daniel saying something about me…."

Tucker gave him a curious look. "No I didn't. Man you are getting old, you need a hearing aid." He chuckled as Vlad's face went red. I was about to tell Tucker to not be so mean when I realized it was just a distracting tactic. I gave him a small smile and he nodded. "So, I heard Danny's thoughts. It sounded bad, like really depressing and shit." I growled. Going a little far there…He ignored me of course. "And I just followed it you know? I figured he needed me and shit." I smiled.

I started to ignore their conversation as I ate. It really was good to have Tucker here. I missed him. I frowned when I realized I would have to say goodbye sometime. I decided not to think about it. It would be good to have him with me, at school. He probably couldn't stay all the time. After all, he explained to me that he needed to rest too. I munched on the Muffin. At least I had one friend I could count on. And he couldn't get hurt anymore, either. So me being half-ghost wouldn't put him in any more danger. I frowned.

I wonder if going to school is such a good idea….

**Sam POV**

I groaned as my parents came into the room, throwing open the black curtains I bought specifically to keep light _out_. They were, of course, blatantly oblivious. I groaned at the light that splashed on my face. Come on! I heard Zack groan to. It was only ten o clock! The point of weekends was so that we could stay up late and sleep in! Like a lot! Not till ten!

"Go away." I muttered, throwing a black blanket over my head.

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello! Now say hello back and wake up!"

"No. Screw the morning." I felt my parents, my stupid, morning people bright and happy parents, sit on my bed. _Happily._

"We made breakfast for you and Zack!"

Zack rolled over on my black couch. "Eat later. Sleep now."

I laughed. "Can't you let us be zombies like normal parents?" They stood with a sigh. They were like one entity.

"Alright. We'll be downstairs." I groaned, again, as they closed the door behind them.

"Can't you get a job like normal parents?"

I heard Zack laugh sleepily. "When we wake up, we'll be eating lunch anyway."

I giggled and rolled over. Ahhh. Sweet, blissful silence. Good thing my dark blanket could deny light. Or else I would have to get up and close the curtains. I smiled underneath my dark covers. At least they let Zack stay the night, unlike normal parents. All I had to do was suck up and say that Zack needed to be in a better, safer environment. Which was true. But I accidently made it sound like he was a druggie instead. He went with it.

God I have a great friend.

**Danny POV**

I stuffed another shirt into a bag. Everything else we needed was being packed by the hired hands, which were basically Vlad's clothes. And not even all of them. He would probably just buy more when we got to Kith Ridge. Good thing though, he had a limo and a driver to take us there. So the hour drive it would be would be very, very comfortable.

"Is that Jazz's headband?" Tucker pointed to the blue scrap of material on my bed, which I was going to pack last. I nodded. "Shouldn't you carry that with you?" I turned to him.

"Think I should?" He bobbed to the other side of the bed, near me.

"Nah. Just wondering."

"I trust the hired work around here. It'll be safe." I shoved the last of my clothes and Jazz's headband in the bag. "Done." I stood and wiped my knees, even though the carpet was insanely clean. I left the bags for the hired hand and walked downstairs, with Tucker floating after me.

"So what about the cat?"

I frowned. "Mads? I assume she's coming with us." A passing maid looked at me strangely. "Great. This is gonna be hard." Tucker shrugged.

"Sorry man."

I met Edmund at the bottom of the stairs. "I assume you are done with the packing of your personal attire?" Tucker snickered and I nodded. "Very well then. I believe Master Vlad is waiting for you in the study." I followed him to the right were the study was.

It was…I looked at my watch. Eleven o'clock. I opened the door to find Vlad with a small package in his hands. He handed it to me. I gave him a weird look.

"Just open it." He sighed. I did. Inside was…a Bluetooth? One of those things that attached to your ear so you can talk on the phone wirelessly. I cocked my head. Vlad smiled at me. "It's so you can talk to Tucker inconspicuously." Tucker zoomed in to look at it.

"Wow! It's the new Pulse gen 600! There are only like, two hundred of these babies!" I raised my eyes brow at him. "It's been pending for years! The technology is top-notch! And once you program it you don't even need to plug it into your cell!" I picked it up. It was black and silver. It did look cool.

I smiled at Vlad. "Thanks." He waved a hand, like it was no big deal.

"Now, I've just gotten Mads-" He stopped, and I grinned widely. I even did a fist pump. Ha! I got him to say it! Tucker laughed. "Maddie is in her kennel and Edmund will be bringing her when he comes."

I blinked at the red-faced man. "I didn't know Edmund was coming."

Vlad nodded. "Of course. He does cook and clean and well…" He frowned.

Tucked snickered. "He's been living to long with help and he can't do it like a normal person anymore."

Vlad coughed. "I even built him a room behind the staircase in the new house."

I smiled and put the Bluetooth in my ear. I struggled for a moment until Tucker came to help me. "I'm glad he's coming. I like Edmund."

"Yes, and he's the only staff you talk to. Besides Tasha on rare occasions." Tucker finished putting the Bluetooth in and frowned at Vlad.

"What's that mean?"

"Well, Daniel doesn't talk much besides to you and me. You'll see it when he starts school. If fact, he doesn't like to talk _near_ anyone since the…accident." Tucker looked at me strangely.

"Wow." I glared at him. What? "You're more scared then I thought. Maybe Jazz was right…" I smacked him over the head.

"Is that scarred enough for you?" Vlad laughed, his voice echoing throughout the large room.

"Speaking of. Daniel would you like me to hire someone to surgically remove the scar on your jaw?"

I shook my head while I touched it. It wasn't too crazy, and it was just on my jaw. The little line went right over my jaw line, pointing down from my eye. I kind of liked it.

"Well. I believe that's all. Shall we get going to the new house?" I frowned at Vlad and turned to walk out. Why does he keep calling it 'the house'? Not 'our house' not 'my house' not 'my home' not 'our home'…?

"You mean our new home? Yeah, let's go." Tucker floated after me, laughing hysterically. "What?" The maids looked at me strangely until they saw the Bluetooth. Wow, its working already.

"You should have seen his face when you said 'our new home'. Priceless! Although I am starting to believe you when you said Vlad really does care about you…"

I smiled as someone opened the front door for me and made my way down to the limo. Today was a very good day, I realized. And I felt like it was going to be even better. I felt Vlad's presence beside me as I got into the Limo.

And this time, I wouldn't even mind sitting in a car for an hour. Especially when I was with these two.

**Sam POV**

I came out of my walk-in closet with some fresh clothes. Zack was sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes. I threw him a pair of his pants and a shirt. Yes, I have a few pairs of clothes in case he needs them. Don't judge me. We're close friends. He thanked me and walked into my closet. I jumped onto my bed and searched the covers for my cell phone. I pulled it out of a tangle of black cloth. Sometimes it was a real pain to find, especially in the morning. Luckily for me, it was no longer morning. It was eleven thirty. Ha.

I rolled over and faced the ceiling. "Okay, so what's for lunch and when are you going home?"

I heard a laugh. "Never!" I giggled too. "Well, it depends."

"On what?"

"If you're okay with buying my mom food and dropping it off. Then I can stay longer if I feed her." I nodded. His mother didn't always have the energy to cook, and without Zack she'd probably starve.

"Are you kidding? Since when have I ever said no to helping your mom? And I'm bringing the first aid kit."

He laughed gratefully as he came out of the closet. "You're the best Sam."

I sat up as he dumped his clothes from yesterday in the hamper. He knew what to do. He's spent so many nights over here. "Don't give me a big ego boost. It's a problem already." We laughed and he plopped down beside me.

"So where to, oh Goth goddess of wonderfulness?"

I puffed out my chest. "We shall proceed to the place of best food, of course."

We looked to each other. "Taco bell!" We said at the same time and laughed. I jumped up, grabbed my backpack/purse and IPod.

"Let's go!"


	9. Home Is Where the Xbox is

POLL: Need to figure out a dog's name, **and I need help**! Review or PM me with your choice from: B.j- BeetleJuice, J.D- Just Dog, J.D- Jack Daniels, Boo, Burger, Remington or Yoda.

This was originally chapter eight. But then I thought, hey why not stretch the coolness and make it into another one? I hope you like the rad house.

Disclaimer: Who did what in the bathtub for how many cookies? And they still don't own Danny Phantom? THAT'S BLASPHEMY!

**Danny POV**

Well…it was less…big I guess. I couldn't get lost in it….I hoped. Vlad and I stood while Tucker floated outside our new house. It was still big. It had slot of windows, all which were covered by some kind of curtain. Mostly, silver. The outside was a warm cherry wood color. There was a huge garage and a rather big door as well. Vlad was twitching, like he was hyper. I sighed and turned to him.

"Why are you so twitchy?" He handed me a key.

"Go ahead, check it out. I'll be right behind you." Vlad turned to the driver and began to talk with him. I sighed. Time to see my new home. I walked up the stone steps. There weren't as many as at the mansion, but it still managed to look nice. I used my key and turned the knob. I pushed open the door and, giving tucker a nervous look, turned on the light.

The first thing I noticed was the huge crystal chandelier on the high ceiling. Directly across from me were stairs, and to the right was a living room. The carpet was a rich red color, and the walls were white with wood trim. There was a huge, fancy fireplace on the wall closest to me, and a huge TV on the wall opposite the couch separating the entrance and the living room. There was a cherry wood table in front of the white couch, and then a couple of white chairs around it. It wasn't too bad. Under the TV was a huge rack with DVDs, a TiVo box, and every kind of game console you could think of. Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, play station three and more I couldn't name. There was an empty doorway leading to the dining room. Instead, I looked to my left and saw a nice looking table and shoe rack, coat hanger and mirror with a small bowl for cell phones and keys. Then there was a hall way. I decided to look into the dining room first.

There was a huge sliding door that leads to the side yard. I glanced out and saw a couple cool trees, perfect climbing size. The dining room was what I expected. Rose colored walls with a nice table and several chairs. The floor was cool though, white threads spider webbing across a brown back drop. I walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen was cool. Lots of marble and an island in the middle. There were some cool flowers in clear vases. This room seemed to be cold, unlike the last to. It was mainly white and silver. Although it looked really high tech. Knowing Vlad, he probably got the most expensive things without making it look like it. The island even had bar chairs. I went back through the dining room and back to the entrance.

So far, it was amazing! I can't believe he got those game consoles…just for me! I turned to the left and went through the first door in the hallway. Tucker and I couldn't help but gasp. The swimming pool… My mouth hung open like a hinge. On the walls were Stereo speakers. There was a huge TV screen on the far side, right next to the spa encased in marble. The ceiling was covered with rainbow colored lights, giving the room and really, really cool look. There was even a small piece of marble that came out of the wall that had water running down it into the pool. The whole room looked blue and green, and then I realized there where green marble strips across the wall. To the left, I saw a huge wooden sauna. Outside of the door and lining the back wall were big, red, plushy pool chairs that were leaning back and had a purple overhang. Oh my god. I even saw a door on the other side. I went into it, quickly going around the pool and trying not to fall in. The door lead to a gym.

This room had a white ceiling with green…plant things hanging down. The walls were a wood brown along with the floors. It was filled with the normal things…weights, running equipment, and most of it was slim and new and covered with diamonds or crystals or something. To the left was a staircase next to a bathroom. I didn't bother looking in there, but I did go up the staircase.

Apparently, there was another layer separating this room from the top to the gym, because I didn't see any plants. This room was white, with some bull's eyes stacking a corner and a couple of punching bags. There were rings too, large enough for a person to fit through. I wondered what they were for before I decided to look at everything else. Tucker and I left the gym and the pool and came out in the hallway. I pushed open the next door open to reveal a huge library.

First, it was two stories. The whole room was wood and red splattered her and there. There were several couches on the bottom, and even a few in the top part. Each chair had its own lamp too. The black staircases twisted several times before reaching level two. The floor was a cute brown and egg white color, checkering across the library. Nice.

There was also another big door on the opposite side. I decided to find out where that leads. So when I pushed open the huge door I smiled. It was a garden. A bit hotter in here, there were a bunch of windows to look outside. There was a stone path that leads through the garden and into a sitting area. The sides were bamboo, covering whatever color the walls were before. I looked around with amazement. Squash, Carrots, mushrooms, Aloe Vera plants, Tomatoes, strawberries, peppers and cucumbers, small cantaloupe, a bunch of small plants labeled Herbs. Oregano, Basil, Parsley, Rosemary, Chives, Catnip, thyme, and sage. Beets, potatoes, kale, spinach. It was amazing, and it smelled really good too. There was a soft music playing. Classical I think. For the plants? I shrugged and turned to Tucker.

"This is so cool. Next room." He flew past the bamboo. A few second later, he stuck his head out. "You have GOT to see this!" I exited through the library and into the hall. I pushed open the door to see a huge, colorful room that took up twice the space of the library and the pool. A game room.

The floor was covered in a variety of different colors, lime green bright yellow electric blue. There were purples and reds and nothing was a dull or faded color at all. The ceiling was covered in different colored lights, and behind that a normal white. There was a huge TV screen with even more game consoles. My god those companies must love Vlad. There was a whole wall with Video games and DVDs. The other wall was pinball machines and arcade games. On the other side was a small bar with (non-alcoholic) drinks. Including a slurpee dispenser and a pop-corn maker. There was a hot dog cooker and a donut-maker. The couches were white and covered with bright green and red blankets. There was a pool table first and foremost, along with a foosball table next to it. I turned to look at the wall that was where the door to the hall was. Tucker and I laughed out loud. The whole wall depicted a scene from the all-time favorite, Mario. Little blocks and green pipes covered the wall. Cheesy clouds were painted on the top of the wall. I turned back to the room. I wasn't surprised to notice I missed something. To the left was a poker table! I smiled. I loved this room.

And Vlad bought all of it! I turned to Tucker, barely containing my excitement. I ran out of the room and into the hall, tucker zooming after me. I yanked open the next room. And guess what. Vlad bought me a bowling alley. Tucker and I laughed out loud. It even came with the stupid shoes and cheap pizza and nachos! I noticed another light switch and sure enough, black lights. NICE! We ran to the door opposite. Tucker and I heaved it open to find a huge home theater.

"YEAH!" Tucker whirled and high-fived me. I was excited to. All this…I ran into the hall again, Tucker zooming after me. The next room was a tennis court. Cool. And the room connected to that on the other side was a yoga room. We could tell by the pictures on the walls and the mats on the floor. We ran into the hall again. The next room was a bar, and the room connected to that was a min-golf course. Inside! The next door opened to a Wine cellar, and tasting room. There was a trophy room, and then a painting room. Cool! I wonder if Vlad would teach me to paint…the there was only one door left, leading to the garage. There was a note on it.

_This room is for last. Once you're done exploring, come get me so we can look together._

_-Vlad_

I shook my head. That was weird, but okay. I hopped from foot to foot. I was living in the coolest house EVER! Tucker and I made our way back to the entrance. We looked at the stairs excitedly. What would my room look like? We made our way up slowly. On the first left, was labeled 'guest bedroom'. Inside was a nice wooden room with a huge window, complete with dark green curtains. The opposite wall was complete with a huge TV, and the weird part was the fact that the wall was basically a huge fish tank. Cool, though. It cast a cool blue light on the room. There was a desk with a lamp, a wardrobe and a dresser. There was a table with a mirror and a chair, and a cool plant thing in the corner. It even had a big couch, big enough for someone to sleep on. Very cool. The door to the right, across from the guest bedroom was of course labeled the guest bathroom.

It was...normal I guess, for Vlad. The walls were black and white and everything was silver. The bathtub was huge of course, and it had a separate shower. There were black circle rugs on the marble floor. There was even a sound system. I smiled as I closed the door. The next ones were Vlad's bed and bath. I was surprised at his bedroom though. It was very…Zen. The walls were white and they had random plants spiraling up the walls. The bed was close to the floor and dressed in simple red and black sheets. The dresser was black and red, with red scented candles on top. There was a straw mat on the floor, covering its whiteness. There was a bonsai tree on top of a shelf that looked like a staircase. There was even a small waterfall in the corner, dribbling gently over stones. There was a cool sculpture in the other corner. I gave Tucker a told you so look and looked into the bathroom.

Vlad's bathroom was the same. The floor lifted a couple steps until you came to a bathtub that was laying into the ground. It was surrounded by scented things and rocks. There were even some black and white pictures on the walls of nature. I sighed and went to the next room. Another Guest and Guest bath. I took a peek inside. There was a big fluffy bed in the corner with white sheet with blue and green dots on it. There were small globes that gave off light over the bed, looking to be made over paper. The biggest was white, while the other two were a soft green and blue. The walls were blue and the floor a wood but it was covered mostly by a white shag carpet. There were hundreds of pillows on the bed. I looked up to see a pretty good replica of the stars in the sky in glow in the dark stars. There was a white desk with a laptop, cell phone and blue IPod on it. I almost laughed. This wasn't a _guest _room it was Dani's. There was a huge white bookcase on one wall. There was a wardrobe and a dresser too. Oh yeah and the standard really big flat screen. Tucker and I closed the door and looked into the bathroom.

It was majorly white with green, blue, yellow and purple circles danced across the room. They started, most condensed, at the bathtub and made their way to the ceiling. That bathtub was in the floor to. It wasn't too fancy, but very simple and…normal. I frowned. I hope Dani decided to stay. There were blue circle mats on the floor and the sink was…a triangle? Cool.

We looked at the last bedroom door on the second floor. _Danny's room _was written in a cool font across the black door in green ink. I looked to Tucker.

"Open it!"

I did and stepped in. I gasped. The room had white walls, but the dark blue and green lights cast a cool look. My bed was white, but looked a little like water because of the glass the light was shining through. There was a fan on the ceiling, bright ectoplasmic green. There was a brown wardrobe and a back dresser. My bedside table had a new book on it, '_The Magnetic Resonance in Colloid and Interface Science'_, and a lamp that was the same green as my fan. A black desk stood at the corner with something on it. There was a TV and some movies and an Xbox 360, complete with games. There was a circle chair that was green at the base of my bed. I looked up the ceiling and smiled. Clouds floated aimlessly on the blue surface. It was like it was still moving, and was captured by an expert artist, which it probably was. I wanted to cry. This was so nice….I shook my head. I need to see it all first. There was a black sound system in my room too, complete with a two shelves full of CD's. The floor was covered by a really soft black carpet. There was a little black circle couch near my TV, big enough for five people. I saw an empty picture frame over my desk. As I walked closer, I realized it was for my family picture. That's awesome! Someone had painted little grey circles on my walls and, if you stared at them they seemed to move. I ran to the bathroom.

Needless to say, AWESOME! Maybe I should say it again. Tucker practically cried when he saw my bathroom. I simply laughed, I was so happy. The bathtub was to the right, and it was pretty big. It was held up by a few black steps, and it had jets in it! There were glowing shapes above the bathtub too. A green triangle, a red circle, a blue X and a pink square! The play station symbols in all their rightful colors. The shower was opposite. It was white marble with soft edges too, just giving the room a more gamey look. There was a big circle mirror above the black sink, with black shelves holding toiletries and brushes, hairdryer and deodorant and some cologne. The best part? The toilet. It was green. Not only was it lime green, but it glowed. HA! There was a stem of pink cherry blossoms next to the sink as well. I was pulled out of my looking when Tucker pulled me by the shoulder.

"What?" He simply yanked me to my room and pointed to the black square on my desk. To the left was a charger for my cell phone, a stand, and one for my Bluetooth too. Before I could look at the square, I noticed an IPod. That had my name engraved on the back. I gaped. And IPod? For me? Vlad bought me an IPod after all this? I picked I up. A thin, black, 160GB IPod…I gaped more. With wireless ear buds? And a white speaker set that charges the IPod too?

"…Danny."

"What?" I whispered.

"The Alienware M17x…" I looked over to see Tucker staring at the black square. I looked closer. It had an alien head that was glowing red on the top of it. I put the IPod down and pulled open the screen of the…laptop? Tucker was amazed. "Wooowww."

"A…laptop?"

"That's the ultimate gaming machine Danny." I wanted to start it up…but Vlad was waiting so we could look in the garage…Vlad…Oh my god! I jumped up.

"Vlad bought me a laptop and an IPod and an awesome room-"

"I believe you now he's great."

"I have to thank him!" We stared at each other for a second. Then we ran. Seriously, we busted out of that room like Barney was inside.

**Vlad POV**

The driver finally pulled off. After like, twenty minutes of talking about his kids. Although, the stories were kind of cute…I shook my head. I had to stop…doing that! I sighed and looked at the house. My house. No, our home. Daniel and I's, and temporary host to Tucker's ghost. And hopefully, Danielle will be here to soon. I wondered if Daniel had seen his room. Had he gone downstairs to the new Lab/clinic? It was much better than the old one, and I'm sure he would appreciate it. I walked up the steps slowly. Well, this would certainly be exciting. Daniel never had much…and now he had everything. I chuckled, wondering how he would react. I pulled open the door to my new house when something came barreling into me. It took me a second before I realized it was Daniel and he was _hugging_ me.

"Daniel?" I tried to compose myself. He was hugging me! I was so happy. Then Daniel and Tucker were talking animatedly.

Daniel started first. "My bedroom! So cool-"

"No the Alienware laptop so New-"

"The bathroom! Playstation glowing-"

"The IPod too was super cool"

"The clouds on my ceiling so amazing-"

"The game room was soooooo-"

"Pool table and poker and-"

"Mario on the wall and pop corn and hot dogs"

"Theater with bowling alley and nachos and"

"Alienware laptop!"

"Pool with lights and sauna and looks so cool-" I put up me hand to silence the boys. I felt like I was blushing. Daniel was so happy he was still holding onto me! I knew they might be excited but really…I guess it was the teenage dream.

"I'm glad you like it Daniel." I looked to the black haired boy, who squeezed me harder.

"Thank you thank you thank you-" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Your very much welcome." I let go of him and peeled him from my suit. "Now, there's another thing I want to show you." He stepped back and looked to Tucker, a question in his eyes.

"What else could you possibly get me?"

I laughed and walked into the house. "Come with me." I heard Daniel walk after me and I assumed Tucker was coming too, just floating quietly. If Daniel's been happy about the house, I can't wait to see his face light up when he gets a look at what I bought him. I went the garage and stopped outside the door. "Are you ready?" He nodded excitedly. I opened the door to reveal the garage.

It was a silver design, and it was fairly clean. There were three vehicles in here. The first two was my Koenigsegg CCX and my Lamborghini Reventon. And then, the third. I watched as Daniel walked slowly up to the black object with the huge red ribbon on it. I so wished I would hear what he was thinking right now…

He stared, stopping a foot away, at the MV Agusta F4CC. As it was a 120,000 dollar motorcycle, it went very fast. And I knew how much he missed flying. On top was of course, a biker's black and red helmet to match the design of the bike. A leather jacket with padding, the most expensive and protective I could buy. Which was the most expensive and protective. There isn't anything I couldn't buy. It helped that the jacket also looked good. At first, I wasn't sure if I should. Then I realized if I let him fight ghosts, I should let him ride a motorcycle. Anyway, it's not like his powers are gone. He just can't consciously use them. And all the fighting ghosts and raised his reaction time far above any humans.

It had 195 mph top speed, and there are only 100 models worldwide. This one was number 39. I was really hoping my lucky number would help Daniel not get in crash. I bit my lip as Daniel hasn't said a thing. I walked up to him and crouched down next to him.

"Daniel?"

He blinked. "I love you Vlad." I smiled as I felt the warmth spread through my body. I knew he was just saying that because of the bike- "No, seriously." He looked me right in the eye. "I fucking love you." I started. Well, that was…huh.

"I love you to Daniel." I smiled more. Oh my god, my mind could barely wrap around what just happened. Daniel turned to me again, ripping his gaze for the bike.

"This is why you made me get a motorcycles permit too." I nodded. He smiled mischievously. "Can I go for a ride?"

**Sam POV**

Zack and I sat, enjoying our respectable meals at Taco bell. I was of course having a salad and Zack was having a crunchwrap supreme. He really did like those. He ordered one every time!

"Thank you Sam" Zack muttered while he munched.

"Oh for the fifth time shut up already. I love you man and I know you don't have a job or cash. So Zip it." I sighed. He really did like saying thank you too. I mean, once is nice, twice is funny but anything past three is just plain annoying. "So what are we doing tonight? It's what, twelve thirty?"

Zack shrugged. "Go drop off food to mom and then…" We thought for a moment. "How about Dane cook?"

"Hmm….alright. Why not, we'll try it. Oh, but what about Russell Brand?" I took a bite of salad.

"What about him?"

"He just came out with this stand-up comedy bit. Want to see it?" Zack nodded furiously. Oh, the comedy. I sucked on my ranch packet as we heard a motorcycle roar and dye outside the Taco Bell. "I think he talks about that thing with Brittany spears and the elephant." Zack laughed. The door opened and for some reason or another, I turned to see who it was. His face was obscured in a black and red motorcycle helmet, but based of his height and built he can't be much older than us.

"Do we know him?" Zack asked and I shook my head violently. And then I gasped as he lifted his hand to pull off the helmet. His black hair shone in the fake, artificial lighting.

"Zack!" I hissed quietly. "That's Danny! Masters son!" I turned quickly and I saw Zack give him a look.

"Hmmm…I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"He rides a motorcycle and is wearing a leather jacket and is paying with a credit card right now."

"Really?" I was about to turn but stopped myself. "No wait. You hate every guy I like!" I accused him. It was true.

"That's cuz I have a sixth sense. Remember what's-his-name from Hungary?" I frowned at him. "Well, I can be overprotective too, so what?"

"And you're judging on looks! We're like pariahs for god's sake! Hypocrite." I folded my arms grumpily.

"Fine." He got an odd glint in his eye. He waited until Danny got his food and then- "Danny! Over here!" He waved his arm and Danny gave him an odd look. "Come sit with us." I growled.

"Little bastard evil son of a b-Hi Danny! Remember me, I'm Sam from Death." He nodded hesitantly. "Danny, this is Zack. Zack, Danny. Sit down." I told him because he was standing awkwardly. I could tell, for a second he wanted to just run but Zack took a hold of his leather jacket and pulled him into the seat next to him. He set his tray down while giving Zack another odd look.

"Hi Danny. Nice to meet you." Zack smiled. Danny picked off his gloves and set his helmet down beside him, not replying.

"Um, Zack. Remember when I told you Danny doesn't talk much?"

Zack nodded. "That's alright, I don't mind. I'll just ask yes or no questions."

**Danny POV**

Oh crap run away run away run away….I was really just going to walk away indifferently but the boy grabbed my arm and pulled me down. Great. Stuck. He told me it was nice to meet me. No it wasn't. I don't _talk_. Then Sam reminded him and the boy-Zack? Decided to talk for both of us. Fantastic. He asked me if I rode often. I shook my head as I unwrapped my burrito not making eye contact. He figured the bike was new? I nodded. I really hoped this would be over soon. Did I have to talk to them? Really? What kind of cold, cruel world is this? But I kind of didn't mind. I was still overflowing with good feeling from that wild ride. I really did like going fast. Did Masters buy it for me? I nodded while I took a bite. Obviously. Vlad was awesome.

"So Danny, are you going to be going to the public school here?" Sam asked, sounding kind of hopeful. I nodded slowly. Oh boy, two kids who think they want to be my friends. Well, unless they want to die they better keep their distance. She smiled. "Will you tell us how you got that scar? It's cool." I touched my jaw. Yeah it was cool, and no I wasn't going to tell you I was fighting a future, evil version of me when he blew up my family and gave me this scar. I shook my head.

"Bummer." Zack laughed. "So, you were adopted?" I nodded. "So, are you related to Masters any way?" I shook my head. "What happened to your parents?" I stopped mid bite. You've got to be kidding me. It's only been two weeks! I sighed and put my burrito on my plate. He probably thought I was going to say something because he leaned forward. Instead, I put on my gloves very slowly and calmly. I stood up, dumped my food and shoved my helmet back on.

"Wait-he didn't mean-" I let Sam's voice bounce against the door as I closed it behind me.

I needed to go. Anywhere. And really, really fast.


	10. The Funeral

Okay, I noticed I am not doing Vlad's POV so much. So get ready to see life from a rich view! Oh, and **you should review** just to tell me if you like or dislike something! Even if you had before! Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside!

Disclaimer: I own an IPod, an orange one. Still no Danny Phantom. But I DO own the following chapter. Yey me!

**Vlad POV**

I woke with a groan. Today was Saturday. The day of the funeral. Thoughts of Maddie danced in my head like some messed up sugar-plum dream. I opened my eyes and saw my bonsai tree. That made me smile a bit. I really was happy with my new room, and I could tell Daniel was happy with everything too. How did I figure that out? When he thanked me several times and ran around the house and came back to thank me, again. He really was happy, and that made me happy as well. I even gave Daniel a wallet with a credit card. At first, he wouldn't take it but I said take it or I will intangibly sneak it into your pocket. In those exact words. So he gave in, wisely.

I sat up in my red and black bed. I was so glad I hired the best interior designer, and the most expensive. The look on Danny's face was worth it. I slowly made my way out of bed. Today was going to be painful, and it was only six in the morning. The sun wasn't even all the way up. Don't ask me why I woke up at six. I don't know. Maybe it was the anticipation of the funeral. I was lost in thought as I pulled a black suit from my closet. I never thought I would be going to Maddie's funeral… I sighed. I wonder how Daniel was. As I finished getting dressed I decided to walk down the hall. I passed the room I had made for Danielle. I wonder if she got our message…

As I got to Daniels room, a confused look crossed my face. I heard…music? Apparently he was enjoying his speaker system. But at six in the morning? I opened the door slowly and listened to the music.

"But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear? Didn't my dear?" Daniel was sitting at his desk, his back facing the door. He was browsing ITunes on his new laptop. And his IPod was plugged into the computer too. I smiled, watching as Daniel spent the money I put on his ITunes account for him. He hadn't even made a dent.

Daniel was sitting, already dressed in his suit. Of course, his shirt was un-tucked and his jacket unbuttoned. He of course didn't know how to tie a tie and it was slung across his neck haphazardly. I opened the door more and stepped in. The designer really did well with Daniel's room. I decided to let him know I was here, as not to surprise him.

"Morning, Daniel." He jumped and swirled in his black chair quickly. He smiled sadly as he saw me. I looked around. "I see you've started the new book I got you." The book sat on the bedside table, a scrap of paper acting as a book mark.

He nodded and turned back to his laptop. "Yeah, it's really interesting." A Black Eyed Peas song started to play on the speakers, but Daniel turned it down so we didn't have to yell to be heard.

I laughed. "Please don't blow out your eardrums Daniel." He smiled and bought another song. I walked up beside him and crouched down next to him. "Turn." He sighed and faced me. I lifted my hands and started to tie the tie. He's really going to have to learn to do that himself. "You're going to have to tuck in your shirt and button up." He nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know." He turned back to his computer, thoroughly engrossed.

"Where's Tucker?"

He shrugged. "Sleeping. He was really excited to come to his own funeral, but he was tired." I nodded. I was a little glad to have Tucker around to help with Daniel. We got off on the wrong foot, but we seemed to be getting along fine now.

"You're up early Daniel."

"So are you." I chuckled lightly. He's got a point.

"How did you do last night?" I was referring to the motorcycle. Of course, he was still here and apparently unbroken, but still. He came in last night so tired he went right up to bed. He didn't even eat dinner. A wide smile broke out of him face.

"I love it so much. I went really fast and I drove to the highway where I dodged around cars and it was like a video game." I frowned and he rolled his eyes again. "It's totally legal."

"Right." I moved his green circle chair next to him and sat on that. "I called the public school last night. You're going to be taking P.E, English, Math, World Studies and Biology." He smiled. I knew the biology part would make him happy.

"Hey Vlad?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Thanks." I smiled.

So, I guess things were going okay. Daniel still didn't have his ghost powers, and he still didn't talk to people. We were both still grieving, but that process was bound to take a while. Tucker was lingering to make sure Daniel got on alright. Well, he can't expect much. So far, things are going alright. It would be hard, like a roller coaster through hell but we would get through it. I'm glad I had Daniel here with me.

"You're welcome little badger." I stood. "And breakfast is in an hour." Yeah, it was supposed to be a mushy moment. But no. I'm a billionaire. I don't have mushy moments. I chuckled. Yeah, right.

**Sam POV**

Oh god I wanted to die. Zack had gone home last night and right now I was buried deeply in my bed. I can't believe Danny walked off like that! Stupid, stupid. Obviously he had gone through something traumatic, why else was he practically mute? It must have had something to do with parents, judging on how he reacted. I punched myself. God, that was so stupid! Granted, I didn't say it, but still. IDIOTIC! Urgghh. I groaned and turned in my covers. My cell phone was ringing. I dove deeper into the back oblivion before I saw a little light where my cell phone was. I picked it up.

It was Zack. "What?" I snarled. I could practically see him flinch.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Don't tell it to me you idiot." I ground my teeth. "I really liked him and you…" I trailed off and took a deep breath. I calmed down. "I'm not mad. Just sad." There was silence for a moment.

"I'm really sorry Sam."

I rolled under my stuffy covers again. "Yeah, whatever. He probably hates us, just like everybody else."

"Is there anything I can do to fix it?" I sighed.

"Thanks Zack, but no." I smiled sadly, not wanting to leave Zack alone at home. He probably wanted to get out. "You can come over though."

He laughed. "Thank you so much!"

I shrugged. "I'm still in bed."

"I don't give a shit. See you soon!" He hung up abruptly. I laughed again, hoping he could bring his homework. I wonder if there was anything we could do to fix it…oh well. Danny was going to go to our school right? Maybe we can hang out…I let my thoughts wander. I wonder if I can get him to talk…

**Zack POV**

I had to think of something…something. I could go and apologize, but then I needed proof! Grr…I growled in frustration. There had to be something I could do to make Danny forgive me…I walked down the rich street. Wait, Danny lived on this street right? I looked around. His house was that way! It was barely out of the way. I fist pumped and ran down the street. Maybe I can get his cell number and text him my apology! Yes! That was a solid plan!

I slowed to a walk as I saw the house. I really hope he was home. I lifted my hand to the door. I was a little nervous. Then again, when have I ever thought before doing anything? I was impulsive and I was never, ever nervous about anything. Unless I was talking to Aerith. I knocked on the door loudly. Please be there please be there... A butler opened the door.

"Good evening." I smiled.

"Hi is Danny there?" the man got a sad look on his face.

"No, Danny and Master Vlad have left already."

"Oh." I thought for a moment. "Do you have his cell phone number?" He nodded. "Can you give it to me?"

"I'm sorry young sir, I don't think that would be-"

I frowned. "Please. I met him a taco bell last night and I asked him about his parents and he got mad and left. I really, really need to apologize." The butler gave me a small smile.

"That's why. Come in sir." He opened the door and I walked into a huge living room. "Have a seat." He said, motioning to the big white couch. "Would you like a beverage?" I shook my head and sat down, and the butler sat down across from me. "My name is Edmund. What shall I call you?"

"Zack. My name is Zack." He was really nice, though I wondered why we had to sit down. Was he going to tell me about Danny's parents? "What happened to Danny's parents?"

Edmund shook his head. "I believe Danny will have to tell you that. Now, Danny's phone number." I bit my lip with excitement. I really hoped he forgave me, and then Sam wouldn't be mad or sad anymore. I took out my cell and plugged the number in.

"Thank you so much!" I stood. "I have to go now." He moved gracefully to open the door for me.

"Of course. Thank you for coming by to issue an apology, that's very kind of you, Zack." I smiled and walked down the stone steps.

"Thank you! Bye." I waved at him. Wow, Edmund was nice. And Now I have Danny's cell phone number. As soon as Edmund closed the door I ripped my cell phone out. Time to start groveling…

**Sam POV**

I was just getting dressed. Thankfully, I was decent and pulling on a fishnet glove when Zack burst in. He looked triumphant about something. Before I could speak, he pushed his cell phone under my nose.

"Read it and weep." I took the cell gingerly. Read what? And why? His chat screen was already up. I started to scan the small black letters.

Zack: Hey Danny It's me Zack. Remember me from Taco Bell?

Danny: Yes. How did you get his number?

Zack: Edmund gave it to me

Danny: Why?

Zack: Look man, we got off on the wrong foot.

Danny: …

Zack: I'm SORRY! I'm really sorry that what I said made you mad! Really, really sorry. Seriously I feel so bad!

Danny: …that doesn't explain why you had to tell me this now.

Zack: The sooner the better?

Danny: …

Zack: FORGIVE MEEEEEE!

Danny: It's fine.

Zack: Say it.

Danny: What?

Zack: PWEEAASE say you forgive me!

Danny: *sighs annoyingly* I forgive you.

Zack: thank you. I feel like a weight has been lifted.

Danny: Is that all?

Zack: grumpy aren't you?

Danny: Yes. I'm busy

Zack: alright. I don't understand why you're still mad though….

Danny: I'm not mad. I'm also not looking to make friends. So goodbye

Zack: Ouch…okay toodles.

Oh my god! I squealed. Yes, I squealed. I also glomped my best friend. "You. Are. Awesome!"

"I know, and you're suffocating me!" He pushed me off him and took back his cell. "But, it's weird how he's all 'I'm not looking to make friends' and shit." I nodded.

"Yeah it is. But he doesn't hate us now! That's the first step!"

He laughed. "We're a bit sad. Good for us is 'not hate'." I nodded.

"This calls for celebratory sugar!" He agreed enthusiastically. Have I said how much I love my best friend? He's awesome.

**Danny POV**

This was really, really hard. Five coffins sat, all black in the middle of the cemetery. Each one was topped with smiling photos and flowers, courtesy of Vlad. The pastor droned on, and on. People all around were wearing all black, and sniffling was heard everywhere. I even looked up to see Vlad wipe away a stray tear. He was trying to be strong, I could tell. But his breath came in shallow, and his folded hands shook. He was pale too, really, really, pale.

I had tried to stop the hot tears from flowing down my cheeks. Their saltiness dripped into my mouth and even though I wiped my face dry, more came. It was hard to breath, knowing they were so close and so far. The life had left their bodies…and they simply weren't anymore. My nails dug into my leg, though I barely felt it. I tried to brush away the feelings of guilt, but it stuck to me like a leech. It was hard to see, and everything looked watery. The pain racked my heart. I heard the pastor speak my name.

"And now, dedicated to the only sole survivor Danny, I would like to read a poem." I saw Vlad nod at him. The man in black gazed into the crowd as he recited a poem. "Then Almitra spoke, saying, "We would ask now of Death. And he said: You would know the secret of death.  
But how shall you find it unless you seek it in the heart of life?  
The owl whose night-bound eyes are blind unto the day cannot unveil the mystery of light.  
If you would indeed behold the spirit of death, open your heart wide unto the body of life.  
For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one.  
In the depth of your hopes and desires lies your silent knowledge of the beyond;  
And like seeds dreaming beneath the snow your heart dreams of spring.  
Trust the dreams, for in them is hidden the gate to eternity."

A small whimper let out in my throat and Vlad immediately put his arm over my shoulder. He waited to see if it was alright until I leaned into him. The pastor continued to drone, and I only caught verses of a shepherd and a king and such. Vlad's hand squeezed my shoulder as I cried as silently as I could. Then I saw my aunt get up and come stand before the group.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!"

Her voice cracked as tears rolled down her face. Apparently, that's all she could get out because she stumbled back to her seat and sobbed into someone's arms. I heard my mom's name being muttered past her tears. This was all so intense, and sad. Mom, dad, Jazz…Tucker. I felt Vlad sniffle. The pain increased and ripped itself apart in my chest. God it was hard to breath. I was trembling too. They were gone…dead. I couldn't help but cry. Someone else came up. Julie, that cop girl. She was dressed in an elegant black dress and as she stood, she looked right at me, almost if she was saying it was alright. She spoke next. It was nice she was here, even though she didn't know my parents or sister.

"When I am gone, release me, let me go.

I have so many things to see and do,  
You mustn't tie yourself to me with too many tears,

But be thankful we had so many good years.

I gave you my love, and you can only guess  
How much you've given me in happiness.

I thank you for the love that you have shown,  
But now it is time I traveled on alone.

So grieve for me a while, if grieve you must  
Then let your grief be comforted by trust  
That it is only for a while that we must part,  
So treasure the memories within your heart.

I won't be far away for life goes on.

And if you need me, call and I will come.

Though you can't see or touch me, I will be near  
And if you listen with your heart, you'll hear  
All my love around you soft and clear

And then, when you come this way alone,  
I'll greet you with a smile and a "Welcome Home"."

I clutched Vlad's shirt like it as my last hope. He handed me a handkerchief and I cried. I cried so hard I thought that my chest would explode. I wasn't even aware of the people around me, and I just let it go. There was a screaming and beating in my brain. The world was numb but filled with pain at the same time. I vaguely felt Julie set a piece of paper on my knee, and Vlad picking it up and tucking it in my shirt pocket. It was hard. I was glad I didn't have to do it alone. They were dead, and it was my fault. It was me who killed them.

People were moving. I think they were leaving. I clutched Vlad harder. His shirt was probably soaked with my tears but they wouldn't stop. My throat hurt, a lot. Why did they have to die? Could I really cope with this pain? I sobbed harder, remembering the words from Julie's speech. _And if you listen with your heart you'll hear, all my love around you soft and clear…_

**Vlad POV**

I held the shaking boy in my arms as everyone began to leave. I tried not to cry, but honestly I wasn't having much luck. It was just a good thing Daniel was busy sobbing himself. I swallowed dryly. A couple small tears were racing down my face. I felt a presence beside me and Daniel, so I turned and looked over. Julie stood with a small smile on her face, her green eyes boring into mine. Her eyes were watery as well. She crouched down next to us and put a hand on my shoulder. I don't need comforting, I wanted to yell. Look at Daniel! She almost read my mind.

"Grieving together is often better than grieving alone. It's alright to cry." Her soft voice matched her sympathetic eyes. I felt my shoulders hunch, and that was it. That was the straw that broke my back. I bit my lip as tears ran down my face. Daniel pushed into me harder as I began to cry too.

It was certainly a sight; Daniel was probably trying to be absorbed by my chest as I wrapped my arms around him. I sobbed and Julie crouched down next to us, just waiting. Her presence was…Oddly comforting to me. I broke down and now I clutched onto Daniel as much as he was clutching onto me. Oh Maddie. The love of my life…gone. For so long I had wasted my time, and now…gone. Maddie was dead. I would never see her smile, or her disapproving frown. I would never see her sneak around and kick ghost butt. She was gone. I had loved Maddie so much, and now she was gone. It seemed impossible, but there it was. I looked at her smiling face in the picture frame. How did this go wrong? Was there anyway, in any universe, it could have worked? Or was I always chasing something that would never happen? Was it timings fault, was it jacks fault? Or was it mine?

**Time skip**

_Half an hour later…_

I was walking with Julie to her car. I rubbed my eyes, trying to dignify myself. She caught me and laughed.

"Mr. Masters it's alright!" I frowned.

"Julie I insist you call me Vlad. Please." She smiled widely at me. He blond hair swirled in the wind.

"Well, I'm glad you and Daniel seem to be getting along fine. Where is he going to school?"

"Kith Ridge." She opened her mouth. "I know it's far away but I built another house for us to live in inside the city."

"Well, that's very nice of you."

"Would you like to come over sometime?" I blurted. Well, not really. Rich people don't _blurt_ per se but I did say it unexpectedly. She blushed.

"Well, I suppose I could come over on…Wednesday? If it's not too soon…" She trailed off. Too soon?

I sighed. "I'm sure it will be fine. Daniel is healing very well mentally." She smiled at me with laughter in her eyes. I feel like I'm missing something…

"I'm sure he is. Being with you certainly is helping him."

"Thank you." We approached her black car.

"So, your address? And what time should I be over?"

I quickly took out a pad of paper and wrote an address. "You can come whenever you want. I'll be home at four and Daniel will get home at three thirty."

She laughed at took the paper. "Great! I love impulse visits." We laughed together. "Have a good day!"

"You too. See you Wednesdays." I waved as she drove off. She was very random…and weird. I decided it was a good weird. I turned to see Daniel sitting at his seat, looking at his phone. I sighed. I should give him a little space and walk around. I started to wander aimlessly through the graveyard. I thought about Julie. She wasn't ditsy, and was actually very intelligent. She wasn't you know...Daniel and I smart but she was still interesting to talk to. And she wasn't serious, at all. I realized that kind of balanced me out, because I could be very uptight. I smiled, thinking of the blond fondly.

As I wandered through the graveyard, I tried not to step on anyone's head. It was quite difficult, and I realized I hated walking through graveyards for that exact reason. There was always a body somewhere. Can't they make a path or something? I stopped when I heard a low growl. I quickly turned, but nothing was there. And then my ghost sense went off. Of course. I was in a graveyard. What did I expect, with walking on everyone's head?

The growl sounded again, this time from behind me. I whirled around, adrenaline pumping and my fist clenched when…nothing. It growled again and I looked down. It was a puppy. Granted, a ghost puppy, but yes. A puppy.

"Hey." I crouched down besides it. "What are you doing here? Isn't the pet cemetery on the other side of town?" The puppy growled and ran off. "Hey wait!" I ran after it. Soon, I was at the very edge of the cemetery, panting and trying to catch my breath. Why the hell did I run after him anyway? I looked down to the see the small puppy digging at a rather small grave. Oh no… I crouched down and rubbed the dirt off the headstone. Jerry Malong, 1962-1969. He was only seven years old. I looked to the puppy. "Jerry was your owner, right?" The small Leonberger barked.

I sighed and patted it on the head. "I'm sorry for your loss." I stood and brushed the dirt off my knees. I spotted a nice tree with some shade and decided to sit down in it. As soon as I plopped myself down the puppy, now looking like an adolescent dog, trotted up to me. "There's nothing I can do." I told it. Nonetheless it cocked its head at me and sat down.

We stared at each other for a while. The dog was a dark golden color, almost brown and it had some black streaks across it. Its mouth was black too along with its ears. It really was cute. I sighed. "What do you want?" It barked. I leaned back against the tree. It barked again. "What?"

It whined and curled up at my feet. I leaned forward to stroke its fur. Wow, it was actually very solid. Surprising, for a ghost dog in this realm. I thought for a moment. "Have you been hiding all this time?" I barked quietly. Huh. So he could be seen by humans. Or at least I was guessing. He really didn't look like a ghost, besides the slight glow. But I'm sure he can turn that off. "Hey, boy." He perked his head up. "Play alive." I came up with that on the spot, but it seemed to work. The glow went away and then there was a regular dog lying at my feet.

I fingered my sleeves. This puppy was probably wandering around for a long time, with no home. I sighed. Was I going to pick up every stray I found? Well, why not. It's not like I couldn't spare the resources.

"So, Leonberger dog." He picked up his head. "I'm sure Daniel would like to have a pet." The dog slobbered on my knee. Gross…He jumped up and barked loudly. "Is that a yes?" suddenly, the Leonberger started to disappear. Huh? "Wait, what ar-" the dog was gone. Was that all it needed? An offer of a home and then poof? It moves on? I shrugged and stood. Time to get home anyway. Mads was probably lonely…DARN IT! It's Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. Not _Mads_. I sighed. Damn that kid was getting to me.


	11. Dani and the Burger?

I am really proud of myself for getting this far in less than a week. Seriously, all these chapters have been done in like, four days. Yey me!

DON'T own DP, or FF. DO hope to own a Leonberger.

**Dani POV**

I want to cry. It's dark and cold and it looks like it's going to rain. I'm hungry and am stealing for a living. Stealing! I am a good child! Well, I'm technically a teenager. I'm small though! And only 13! I huddled in the corner of a dark stinky alley, shivering. I don't know how much longer I'll last. The last few months I've been fending off creepy old man hobos! Which actually took a lot of energy. Before that, I lived in an orphanage because they caught me stealing. But that was worse! So, here I am. Better off dead.

And I have a feeling that wasn't too far away. I was devolving on a regular basis now! Every day at least once I would feel the green goop peel off my shoes. I could barely even go ghost anymore. I sighed as I brought my arms around me. What I would kill for some food. I looked up to the fast food joint I was hiding behind. Technically, I was stalking the garbage man. Yes, I have been reduced to eating food from a dumpster. I think I've lost my sense of smell. You would too, if eating that was the only way you'd survive.

Speaking of…A man in a white apron dumped a bag into the green monster and headed back inside. I leapt up and silently sneaked my way over to the bin, very ninja like. I heard a cough behind me as I reached in. I froze. _Busted_! I turned slowly only to find a boy about my age in another apron. He held in his hand a white bag….that smelled so good…I drooled.

"I've noticed you before. This is for you." He held it out and in a second it was in my mouth. Well, the burger part, not the bag part. I chewed ferociously, and then gave him an odd look.

"Why?" He smiled.

"You looked hungry." Then he turned and walked back inside. What, no yelling? No demanding 'favors'? Talk about random acts of kindness. I crammed some fries in my mouth as I walked out of the alley, smelling the clean air that was…where was I? I don't know. Somewhere, I'm sure.

Something buzzed by my ear. "Back off fly this score is mine!" I poured some ketchup in my mouth. I had to keep my strength up. The buzzing didn't stop. Finally I snatched the bug out of the air. "What do you want you little-" I gasped. The bug was mechanical, and had a horrible black haircut just like…"Vlad!" I peered into its eyes. "What do you want?" It eyes flashed and before I could react, it projected a screen on the wall behind me.

I turned. What was that loony tune up to now? There was a countdown, and then…."Danny!" he was sitting next to Vlad, and they were apparently staring right at me. "Vlad, let him go!" I yelled.

"Hello Danielle. Hopefully my bug will find you, because we have some very important news." He smiled weirdly…and when I say weird I meant sincerely and not evilly.

"Let Danny go!" I yelled into the screen. I wondered why he didn't say anything, or react at all.

"This is a pre-recorded message, just in case you're wondering." He chuckled. "Now, we wanted to tell you that you need to come back to the mansion immediately." He looked to Danny and whispered something. He shook his head. Why in the world was Danny there? Was he being held captive? "And when I say immediately, I mean no dawdling. It is a matter of life and death. Yours." I started. What? Was he threatening me? Danny hit him on the arm.

"Vlad." He hissed. Surprisingly, Vlad just nodded.

"Oh yes. Daniel and I have found a cure. For you." I gasped. No way! And that doesn't explain why Danny was there! Why would Vlad try to help me? "I know you must have a lot of questions, and we will answer them as quickly as you come here. I will in no means try to trap you or force you into staying." Danny yawned and started to sway. "You will find shelter and plenty of food, I guarantee it. But the most important thing right now is to get the cure into you." He looked to Danny, who was leaning against him with his eyes closed. "Daniel?" The boy snored softly. Vlad blushed. What the hell is going on? "You can't have a sugar crash now! You need to vouch for me! Daniel." He shook the boy, but he was defiantly asleep. Like, not waking up. "Daniel you need to tell her something so she doesn't think I'm holding you captive!" He growled as Danny just went even limper. I was surprised when Vlad picked him up bridal style. He looked at me apologetically.

"Umm…he fell asleep." Duh. "I am really not holding him captive, although if you want to think that go ahead if it gets you to come here." He smiled. "Please, just come and get the cure." The screen vanished. That was all? That didn't explain a _thing_! And why was Vlad being so nice? All these questions made me not want to go at all. I sighed and sat down, munching on some fries. I knew where the mansion was, so it wasn't the trouble of me getting there. I could even take a bus. And the temptation of a cure…I wouldn't die.

I stood up abruptly. I wasn't going to die! I at the last of the fries and crumpled up the bag. Time to go to the bus station. I walked down the street. I would think about everything else later. For now, I had a cure to take! As I looked at the bus schedule, I realized I had no money. Oh well. I could phase through the back of the bus. I looked at the map. Apparently I was in Georgia, in a city called Athens. So, I take the bus from here to Atlanta. Then there was a bus that could take me to Union City in Tennessee. Then, there was a bus to Henderson, in Kentucky. From there, a bus would take me to Rockford, Illinois. Finally I would hop on another bus to Superior. God that's a long way. I guess I'd fly from there.

I sighed. The first bus to Atlanta was boarding now. I exited the building and casually leaned against the place where the busses went onto the street. I probably smelled, and looked like a street rat but no would question if I was already on the bus right? Right. The bus came out, right on time. Before it could take the turn onto the street, I phased through the wall, invisible. There were a bunch of weird looking people on the bus, and it smelled weird. But where else was I going to go? I floated through the bus until I found an un-occupied row, which was like three seats. I dropped into the seat visibly and tangible, hunched over. Nobody saw me right? Right. I sighed. The bus did smell weird, but with the lights all dim and the city flying by, I felt drowsy. I yawned and lay down. They'd wake me up when we go to the city.

I was going to be cured. I know Vlad was evil, but something was different. And Danny…I closed my eyes. Danny was there.

**three hours later…**

It was kind of exhilarating, taking busses across the country. At night. It was what, like 1:00 now? I was just being dropped off in Tennessee, and the next bus didn't come for another couple of hours. I decided to sleep some more. It was a little creepy, trying to sleep in an empty bus station at night. I can tell you that. But there was something about traveling, with no money and no baggage. Okay it would have been better with money, but then again I had ghost powers. So who cares?

I was lying down uncomfortably on the benches staring at the vending machine as my stomach growled. I didn't want to steal again, but I was really, really hungry. I snuck over to the vending machines. Maybe I'll take a little for later, because I defiantly wouldn't get this chance in the other bus stations filled with people. I stood up and went to the garbage can first. I reached through the bottom. Some of them have it some don't….yes! I pulled out another black trash bag, folded and ready to use. HA! Lazy janitors.

I then made my way to the vending machine. I had to be smart about it. I knew from experience what happened when you ate a vending machine full of candy. So first, I looked to the drink machine and took three bottles of water. They rattled as I dropped them into my make-shift back pack. I looked around. No one here. I grabbed two bags of pretzels and two bags of peanuts and added them with the stash. I pulled out a bag of Doritos, skittles and some gum. I also took three beef jerky's. Hey, I know what's important. I scooped up a Twix, three musketeers and four granola bars. I also plucked off a couple fruit snacks and cookies. I peered into the bottom and took a few of those cheese cracker things.

I tied my satchel to my belt look and made my way back to the corner. Whew. Now at least I wouldn't starve. But I was really hungry right now…I pulled out the cheesy snacks and ate slowly. While doing so, I looked down at myself. I really was a street rat. My sweatshirt hung off me weirdly, like I was ten sizes too small. Which I probably was, considering how often I had gone hungry. I finished the crackers and threw the bag away, taking out a bottle of water too. I decided on some protein and started to eat the beef jerky. I was really lucky, getting to pick what I ate. And it wasn't left over's!

Before I went to sleep I ate a granola bar, a bag of peanuts and finished off the water. I lay down, my stomach comfortably…not eating itself? I giggled. Just a few more busses, and then I would…what? Have a safe place to sleep? Eat all I want? Maybe. But I would be near someone I knew would take care of me. Danny.

I thought of Danny. Why was he in Wisconsin instead of Amity Park with his family? I really missed him anyway. He was like an older brother to me. He took care of me when I needed it, and he was a bit overprotective. We had our spats now and then, but they always resolved themselves. Every time I saw him he forced whatever money he had into my hand. I really did love him like a brother too, although I was really just a clone.

My mind drifted off. Danny would take care of me, I was sure….

**6:00 in the morning**

Kentucky! Yey! I sighed as I got off the bus with a bunch of old people. The sun was just rising above the horizon, and I still had two states to cover. And I've eaten half of my food. Oh well, I won't starve. I chuckled to myself. It takes days for that to happen. Boy did I have a morbid sense of humor right now.

I got inside the station and looked to the schedule. It was Sunday, and the bus I was trying to catch came in half an hour. Oh well. I'll find some way to entertain myself. And I was used to being bored and having nothing to do. I'm a street rat remember? Like Aladdin.

**Sam POV**

I swore as my mother and father came in, right on cue. It was Sunday. And like every Sunday, they had so come in and we had to fight about church. Well, not this Sunday! I swore because I was currently dangling out the window by a rope. On the second story, and trying to make my way to solid ground. See, this Sunday I woke up early and got dressed. Then executed my escape plan. I heard my bed creak as they sat down beside 'me', which was just a pillow under the blankets. Sure, it wouldn't fool them for long but hopefully long enough. I took one step, then the other. Almost there…I heard my father's voice.

"Honey, we were thinking this Sunday you might want to join us celebrating god." I bit back my usual response 'god doesn't take role call', mainly because they might find it a little odd that my voice was coming from the window, and not me. I put a booted foot down and looked down. Just a few feet…

"Sweetie?" Screw it. I jumped and rolled on the grass. It wasn't that far, and I was pretty ninja anyway. I didn't hesitate to jump up and book it out of there. I was aiming towards Zack's house. He would probably be waiting, seeing as this was our normal thing. Weekdays, my house was safe haven to him. Sundays, his house was safe haven for me. It's been like that for a while. I laughed as my mom opened the window and yelled, even though she couldn't see me. "Samantha!"

Ha! I got off scot free! Nice.

**Dani POV**

And now I'm in Illinois. Whoopty-freaking do. I sighed to myself. I just had to think positive. Danny, cure. Danny, cure, Danny, cure…I plopped down on a suspiciously sticky seat. The next bus, thank GOD was in ten minutes. I was really getting impatient, although it was cool to take in the sights of each different city and their hobo types. I'm kidding. The hobos hide. In the shadows, like creepers. So you can't see them.

I had to survive somehow. And I wasn't living for long without a cure to this stupid, malfunctioning body. I sighed. Come on Dani. You just have to ignore the smell and…dream of better things? I scoffed. Yeah right. There were no better things. Ever since I was born (which was like two years ago…) I had to eat out of the garbage and be a hobo and I'm not even human! You know how much that sucks? I'm half dead, for god's sake! I can't even go to school like a normal kid, have friends. My Father used me to get to my…clonee? Well, he's like a big brother to me now. Stupid dad. And I don't even have a mom! Life isn't fair, I realized as I drank my second bottle of water. Screw it, life _SUCKS_!

**Vlad POV**

So, since Daniel was starting school tomorrow, today we are shopping for school supplies. And it wasn't even at office max, or target or anything like that. I had dragged Daniel to a local store for College students. They apparently had the best, most durable things. I know Daniel said he didn't need anything special, but whatever. I smiled as we stood in the middle of a huge section of backpacks. I turned to see Daniel just standing there.

"Go." He turned to me with a questioning look. "Go find stuff. Just take anything!" He frowned but nonetheless went to check out the bags. He also didn't like shopping too much. He was still nervous about buying things. I saw him tug on his leather jacket nervously. See? I sighed and went to look at those expensive calculators. Shopping with Daniel was always difficult.

**Danny POV**

Okay, so we finished shopping and I was standing awkwardly beside my stash as Vlad added a few things. We looked in the cart.

First, I had picked a black side backpack. It was kind of small, but I liked it because it just didn't see myself with a shoulder back pack. It was simple, and a good size for my laptop. Next was a folder/binder thing. It was black too, and had a zip on it. There was regular paper, an expensive graphing calculator, some nice pens that weren't cheap at all. All the colors of the rainbow in sharpies, a ruler that doubled as a whole puncher, and some good pencils. I had a couple notebooks too, just in case. And, just because I could, I grabbed a text book on microbiology. Yeah, I was weird but it sounded interesting! And technically I was taking biology. Whatever, I wasn't going to bring it to school

Vlad smiled at me. "This all?" I nodded. What else could I possibly get? He took the cart and wheeled it up to the counter. The girl behind smiled as him and began to swipe the things across one of those little screen things that were built into the counter. I sighed. Now that that's done, maybe I could finish practicing my aim in the gym. Vlad was helping me too.

Turns out, he has an endless supply of bull's-eyes.

**Dani POV**

"What do you mean they aren't here?" I half growled half yelled at the maid standing in the doorway. She seemed to shrink while answering.

"Master Vlad and Danny went their new house in Kith Ridge." I growled in frustration. I flied all the way here, and now _they_ aren't here? What the hell? I already ate all my food and used all my energy and there was a green puddle where I was standing! I was exhausted. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Yes, it was noon and yes I had stayed up all night taking busses with the occasional nap. I just got here. And now I had to leave again. I wasn't sure I could make it.

"Can you please write down the address for me?" I smiled cutely as she wrote it down and handed it to me. Great. Now I had to fly an _hour_ away to find them! Would they even be there? I turned from the girl and sat down on the steps putting my head in my hands. I was tired, and I didn't want to die! I felt a hand on my shoulder to see another girl.

"Hello, I'm Tasha." She smiled at me. "All the other hired hands have gone, but I'm sure I can whip you up something in the kitchen. You are Danielle, right?" I nodded.

"How did you know my name?" She helped me to stand.

"Vlad and Danny have been talking about you. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, please." I followed the girl into the packer's decorated mansion. After a while I was really happy to talk to her. She made me a whole bunch of food and then sat down and explained a lot of things. I was stunned to learn about Danny's family. Poor Danny. And Tucker too. I liked him, he was nice. Apparently Vlad had changed a little and was getting along great with Danny, so I supposed I could give him another chance. She talked about Danny not talking, something about the traumatic experience that scarred him? She talked about how he spent all night with the butler downstairs figuring out a cure for me. She of course had no idea what was wrong, but she didn't ask either.

Tasha told me how quiet and sad he seemed, but he was very excited when they found a cure for me. She assumed we had a close bond and I told her we did. I thought of him like a brother! She smiled at that. I ate and ate while she talked and talked. It was a good combination. She had made me sweet bread with honey and chowder. There was a pasta-like thing with sauce, and a small bowl of fruit with a really sweet dip. There was even a small platter of seasoned chicken that was cut into little pieces with some herbs on top. I felt myself get a little stronger, and around one o'clock when we were just talking about random things, like Obama and the military and Jeff Dunham, I stood up.

"Thank you so much Tasha. I should probably get going now." She smiled and walked me to the door.

"It was nice talking to you. Get there safe, and say hi to Danny for me." She opened the door and I stepped out into the fresh air stronger and ready to roll.

"Defiantly. I hope to see you again!" I waved as I walked off. I waited until she closed the door to transform. This had better be quick. I floated into the air, looking at the tiny map Tasha had given me. I turned to the east. Time to go.

As I flew, I watched the scenery go by. There was a really awesome lake…Lake Superior? That I was flying by. It was really pretty, and sparkled in the sun brilliantly. I turned a bit to the west. Kith Ridge…I thought for a moment. Would Vlad really build a whole different house just so Danny could go to school? Honestly, I hoped so. That would prove Vlad had changed, and I really, really wanted my father back.

**Danny POV**

It was four o'clock now. I had finished practicing my aim in the gym and now I lay on a hammock outside. It was really sunny and warm, and the birds in the bird bath sung a lullaby that almost lured me to sleep. I looked around the yard. It was nice. Big, with a couple of benches too. There was even a pond with some super expensive fish in it, and a stream that lead to it. The weeping willow to my left stirred in the wind. Maybe when I was done enjoying my last day of school freedom I could go take a ride on my super awesome bike. Man I loved that thing. It looked so cool too, with its black and red sleek design. I practically drooled as I thought of it.

Speaking of drooling, what was that smell? I crinkled my nose. It smelled like wet dog…Then suddenly the world was turning and I was flat on my face in the grass.

"Hey!" I lifted my head, only to see a cute, fluffy puppy. I cocked my head. "Huh?" It ran around me excitedly. A ghost dog…what was a ghost dog doing here? It licked my face and I laughed.

"I see you've met the Leonberger." Vlad's voice came from the dining room sliding door. I nodded as best I could with the dog sitting on my back.

"What is a ghost dog doing here?"

Vlad smiled. "I found him wandering and offered him a home. I hope you don't mind." The dog turned off his ghostly glow and looked just like a normal dog. I smiled and laughed as the dog leapt on my face. Holy crap, we have a dog! I picked him up and stood, tucking him in my arms.

"Thanks Vlad."

He shrugged. "It was the dog's choice." I set the dog down and it turned into a full-sized thing. I crouched down and pet him.

"What's his name? Did you give him one?"

"You go right ahead." Vlad was smiling at me, probably because I had a huge smile plastered on my face. We have a dog we have a dog!

I looked at the big breed. "You're a Leonberger right?" The dog barked. "How about…Burger!" I laughed at the look on Vlad's face.

"Burger isn't a name, it's a food."

"I like it. And it sounds like Leonberger."

"But…its Burger. Can't it be like, a name? Like Kuma or Woof or-"

"I like it." I said stubbornly. I turned back to Burger and touched his nose. "You're name is Burger. Got it memorized? Burger!" He jumped and licked my face again, running off before I could snag him. "Hey! Get back here Burger!"

I leapt after him. As Burger and I played in the back yard, I couldn't help but dance a little jig inside.

We have a dog! We have a dog! Vlad brought home a ghost dog! We have a dog! I paused. I hope he doesn't like eating cats…

**Dani POV**

My food energy had worn off twenty minutes ago. Now I was gliding through the air slowly, trying not to dissolve. I spotted a park and I aimed for it lazily. I was going down, like losing serious altitude. There were little flashing lights in my eyes as I skidded to a halt. I tried to remain standing, but it felt like the world was being pulled out from under my feet. I fell on my face and transformed back to human. The grass was soft, but I couldn't let myself go to sleep. I had finally made it… I was in Kith Ridge.

I sat up as fast as I could without puking up my empty stomach. Oh it hurt…I slapped myself. If I fell unconscious now, I wasn't sure I could ever wake up. There was no one in the park right now, even though it was a nice day. My eyes half closed, I stood on shaky legs. I had to keep moving…but which way was Lotus lane? And where was number 53? That was their house.

My legs buckled under me and I sat near the little path going through the park. I couldn't move...there was a little green puddle underneath me. I didn't want to die. I wiped my check where my tears were blending with some ecto goo. I was leaking! I was so close…did I really have to go like this?

I heard the distant roar of a motorcycle. I was really going to die? Where was Danny when you needed him? Maybe I could get a ride from someone….if I didn't die first. And who was going to pick me up? I was dirty and smelly and looked horrible. Even if I asked for directions…I just couldn't move. The roar got louder as the bike came down the path. If I could just get a little closer, maybe they would see me?

I struggled to move on my hands and knees. Just a little closer….but the motorcycle was going so fast. I scratched at the ground. Move Dani _move!_ I just reached the path when the motorcycle was right there, like a foot away. I yelled as loud as I could.

"HELP!" It passed and the roar died down. I looked to the ground. Of course, who would hear me? You would have to have super powers to hear my dying voice over the roar of the motorcycle…

"Dani?" I was hearing things, great. I really was dying. I felt sick as I tumbled, but something caught me. "Dani hold on, it's going to be okay." Was that Danny's voice? Something dark was being shoved over my head and for a second, I was scared though barely conscious enough I couldn't do anything about it. I was being lifted and put onto a…bike? A motorcycle? I realized the dark thing was a helmet. The person who picked me up sat behind me, putting his leather hands over the handle bars.

"Hold on tight." Suddenly, there was a loud noise as the bike came to life. There was a gust of wind and I was being pushed into someone's chest.

"Danny?" I muttered.

"Hold on, I'm taking you home." Home? Do I have a home? I drifted off to sleep, trusting in Danny. I found him. I made it. I would be safe…


	12. Welcome Back

I'm trying to slow down my updates a bit. I'm doing, like two a day. I want to hoard them and bring them out slowly so I have time to_ not_ do stuff. Oh well, it's mostly for me anyway! But I still love all you readers.

Disclaimer: I'm more worried about DP taking credit for MY stuff. Laugh out loud cuz it's so awesome.

**Vlad POV**

Daniel and I were sitting, exhausted, next to Dani's bed. She was currently sleeping, having been injected with the cure. Now all we can do is wait. After Daniel kicked open the front door with a melting Danielle in his arms, the whole house was in a panic. Even the dog. Burger kept running around whining while I ordered Edmund around quickly. Get the syringe get the cure get the heat pad get an I.V get some medicine get the door…bla bla bla. Daniel just sat, brushing his hand over Danielle's forehead and whispering to her. I couldn't help but notice the sad look on his face. Poor Daniel.

And poor Danielle! She was a mess. I groaned as I looked at her. She needed a shower and a good meal and some new clothes. I can't believe I let her fend for herself out there. Guilt racked my body. How could Danielle ever forgive me? I put my head in my hands. She shouldn't. But maybe she could stay here, where it's safe. She'll have anything she's ever wanted and good schooling and plenty of food and a warm bed. I just hope she'll accept it… Well, nothing good will come of worrying.

I looked to Daniel. He smiled at me.

"So far, so good right?"

I nodded. "Yes." Then I sighed. "Do you think she'll stay?"

He gave me an encouraging look. "Most likely, especially after I talk to her." I nodded, grateful. That was a lot of tension off my chest. Burger whined and put his big head on Daniel's lap. "I know, you need a bed too don't you?" He ruffled the dog's head. "You can sleep with me until we buy you some stuff. Right?" Burger jumped on his lap and turned into a puppy again. Daniel turned to me.

I was so glad he was connecting with Burger. I didn't even mind the name so much, and Maddie seemed to be getting along fine with him. "I'll send Edmund to buy dog things and a collar tomorrow while we are away tomorrow." Speaking of school… "I wonder if Danielle will be going to school."

Daniel stood up. "Lets' ago watch a movie. You shouldn't worry yourself so much." Since when did Daniel act the parent part? I sighed and stood, following Daniel out of the room. I turned to look at Danielle one last time.

She'd better be alright.

**Dani POV**

I was not alright. Oh the world was hot. Is this what being dead feels like? Oh god I was in hell because of all the stealing, wasn't I? I groaned. It was really, really hot. I felt like I wanted to puke too. My head felt like it was going to burst…why was I in so much pain? I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. Oh god…Danny. I wanted to cry out. Please, don't leave me to die here….I faded into the blackness.

Oh sweet, blissful sleep. It released me from my pain and I sighed. Thank god.

I woke with a start. I was sweating and breathing shallow breaths. I looked around wildly. It was dark out, but the light in the room was on. I took a deep breath and studied the room. It looked like a kids room…I liked it. I thought, if I ever make my own room this is what I want it to look like. I touched the soft, white blankets with blue and green circles. Cool.

I remembered Danny picking me up…and then pain. Lots and lots of pain. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was ten at night. I slide out of the bed and stood up. I stood up. Wait a second. I stretched my arms. I felt…great! I felt, powerful, and strong and not tired at all! Did the cure really work? I smiled and burst out of the room. I heard a noise down the stairs, so I crept down them silently. As soon as I could see the living room, I sat down, staring past the bars.

Vlad and Danny were sitting together watching some kind of reality TV show and yelling. And laughing. I was severely confused. What was going on here?

Danny practically jumped out of his seat. "OH NO! no, no no no! That is a technical foul!"

Vlad laughed. "That's why it's called cheating."

"They can't let him get away with that! COMEON BLUE TEAM!"

Vlad was cracking up. "I'm voting for Derrick."

"Whhaaatttt?" Danny looked over at dad with a crazy look on his face. "Have you lost your mind? You heard what that bastard said about Keith!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, and then something on the TV caught his eye. "OH LOOK the green team tripped over their own feet again!" They cracked up until it went to commercial. Vlad looked at his watch and then to the dark boy sitting next to him. He really was wearing dark clothes; he looked almost Goth or emo. "It's ten o'clock, and your first day at your new school is tomorrow." Danny groaned. "Go to bed Daniel."

"What about Dani? I'm not gonna leave her alone! What if tomorrow she wakes up and I'm not here to explain how cool you are? She'll flip!"Vlad rolled his eyes and saw me sitting on the stairs. I was surprised when he winked and me and looked back to Danny.

"What exactly are you going to tell her anyway?"

Danny frowned. "Everything. How cool you are and how you bought all this stuff just for us _and _how you cried at the funeral-"

Vlad's face got red. "Hey!"

Danny ignored him. "And I'm pretty sure you have a crush on Julie."

If Vlad's face was red before, it's nothing compared to the shade it was now. "Daniel Logan Masters you-"

Masters? Danny continued as if nothing had happened. "And how you are like a father to me and how I trust you completely with my life even. That should put her to ease…." He thought for a moment. "Although it might creep her out to know you already made and decorated her room and bathroom just for her…and already bought her a laptop and IPod and-"

I couldn't help but cry out in happiness. That room was MINE, with a laptop and IPod? Cool! Tears started to leak at my eyes. Dad…he was okay now? After two years he's finally okay? I didn't even care about the room so much. Danny's eyes snapped up to mine. He jumped from the couch.

"Dani!" I jumped up and ran to him. We met in the entrance way and I jumped onto him. We laughed as he picked me up and spun me in a circle. He put me down carefully. "How are you feeling?" before I could answer, I noticed Vlad leaning against the wall. He looked…nervous.

I looked to him sadly. "…are you okay now?" He nodded hesitantly and I looked to Danny. He smiled at me and nodded too. After everything he said…I believed him. I don't think Dad realized what had happened when I barreled into him and hugged him too. "Daddy!" He crouched down and hugged me back.

"Oh Danielle. Can you ever forgive me?" I smiled with happiness. He was hugging me back! He really was okay!

"Of course!" I hugged him tighter. "Just don't ever do that again!" at first I didn't want to believe it. But that was my father. I held in a perpetual state of unconditional love. And it was so easy to hug him and forgive him. Even after two years. He let me go gently. Danny came over and crouched down next to us.

"So. What now?"

**Danny POV**

I was so happy. Dani was okay! We ran a couple tests and she was completely healed! I hugged her small body again after we finished the tests. There seemed to be a lot of hugging going on tonight. I smiled as I remembered how easily Dani forgave Vlad. That was good, and really touching. Now, we were sitting at the dining room table with hot chocolate talking. Turns out Tasha told Dani a lot, so there really wasn't much to fill her in on. She was surprised to find out I couldn't use my ghost powers anymore though. Then she filled us in about her adventure.

I was stunned. She's only been in this world for two years, yet she's old beyond her age. Of course, she had to be. But now she could grow up like a normal kid. After she was done telling us about her adventure, Vlad stepped in. He wanted to know if she wanted to start school tomorrow with me. She did, and she was really excited too. He said he'll make a call, and she'd be starting as a freshman with some remedial courses because she didn't go to middle school. She said she was fine with it. Also, Vlad wanted to go shopping tomorrow afternoon for Dani's clothes.

Dani also met Burger, violently. He leapt up and tried to lick her face off. She really liked him, and his name. Point one for me. Then Mads came, and Vlad and I had a ten minute argument over Mad's name. It was really funny. Suddenly, Vlad stood up.

"My god it's eleven thirty! Go to bed both of you! Shoo!" I laughed and grabbed Dani's hand, pulling her upstairs. I showed her the new room, IPod and laptop. We sat for a half hour on that thing. Not surprisingly, Dani knew almost nothing of the internet. So I showed her the necessities. ITunes, , Playlist, Google, Yahoo, Gmail, YouTube, EBay, Fanfiction, Facebook, and of course Wikipedia. Then I showed her how to make an email account, and how to buy songs on ITunes and put them onto her IPod.

She ran downstairs to give Vlad a goodnight kiss and thank you hug, interrupting him yelling on the phone. Then again, he wasn't to mad to see we were still awake at midnight. After all, who could be mad at Dani while she was hugging you?

Thankfully, we found that Vlad had a pair of blue jeans, black converse, a white T and a black jacket waiting for Dani in the dresser. So she had clothes for tomorrow. She pulled on my hand as I started to walk away.

"Huh?" I turned.

She gave me a hug. "I thought I was going to die when you picked me up." I gave her a hug back.

"We did to."

"You know I love you like a brother Danny."

I squeezed her harder and then let her go. "I love you too Dani." I began to walk towards the hallway. "Night."

"Good night Danny." I shut the door gently and sighed. I was so glad she was okay. Now I had a dog, a motorcycle, Tucker, Vlad, and Dani. Oh yeah. I would have to introduce Dani and Tucker tomorrow, even though we told her about him an hour ago. I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas, yawning. I was really tired, and tomorrow I was starting a new school…

Time seemed to fly by. But maybe it was for the best. I slumped into my bed and turned off the light, not even bothering with my awesome book. Anyway, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**General POV**

It was eight in the morning when Vlad woke up. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, if Danny and Dani hadn't forgot to set their alarm clocks. And Vlad was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago. Oops. In a matter of minutes the house was in a flurry. Dani was taking a shower while Edmund was making a large general breakfast. Bacon, Eggs, orange juice toast and croissants. Danny was shoving some clothes on and packing his school bag while Vlad was talking frantically on the phone.

Finally at eight thirty they were all ready and hastily fed. And very late. Dani still didn't have a backpack or anything! So they rushed into Vlad's car to the store where she picked out a blue backpack and a green binder. They grabbed an expensive calculator, pencils, good pens and sharpies. It was almost nine when Vlad's expensive car pulled up the school and Vlad rushed in with the two black haired teens. They ran to the office, out of breath.

Danny and Dani were giggling at each other. "Danielle and Daniel Masters." Vlad gasped to the office attendant. She raised an eyebrow at the names but pulled out a packet and a schedule for each one. He hastily shoved them into each kid's respectable hands.

"You've got two minutes to get to your second period before you're officially tardy! Love you both, bye, have a good day!" Vlad rushed off, red in the face. Dani waved after him.

"You too Daddy!" she looked at Danny. For a second, they just gapped. Then they ran into the hall, giggling. "We can make it we can make it!"

"What do you have?" Danny asked as they ran.

"Uhhh second period Art room 305!"

"I've got English room 250!" Dani laughed.

"We can make it!" they ran down the hall, Danny's white trench coat flapping wildly behind them. The elder boy skidded to a halt.

"This is my room!"

"See you at lunch Danny!" He hurriedly pushed open the door to the English room.

**Danny POV**

It hurt to breath from running so much. The teacher was staring at me, and then to her watch. Her mouth soured.

"There's always one who manages to step into class with only seconds to spare." I let out a breath. I took that to mean I wasn't late. "You must be Daniel Masters." Whispers resonated around the room. I knew Vlad was famous in these parts, but really? Now they were all staring at me. The teacher checked my name off a clipboard. "Well Daniel. Introduce yourself to the class." I hated her instantly, and I stood up straight (I was bent over from panting) and just stared at her. She expected me to talk? In front of twenty kids? She's got to be kidding. Even if I wanted to, I'm not sure my vocal chords would let me. There was a moment of silence before someone stood up, slamming their hand on their table.

"It's Danny, and he doesn't talk." I looked over to see that Goth girl from death, Sam was it? She was…helping me? Well, I guess it got me out of hot water. The teacher looked to Sam, and then back to me.

"Is this true, Danny?" I nodded. Please don't push it please don't push it. She sighed and gave in. "Well, since you already seem to know Sam, why don't you go sit with her." I ground my teeth. Shit! I looked over to their table. It was a three seater, and it was facing the front off the room in a sea of identical desks. There was another seat in the corer I wanted….but that would require talking. I walked towards Sam and Zack. She sat down and pulled her chair in while I stopped. I dropped my bag and sank into the seat next to her, doomed.

Don't get me wrong, she was cute, and nice. And _I didn't want any friends_. Zack looked at me and smiled from the other side of Sam. Great. They really thought they could be my friends.

"As I was saying. This is Junior Year English, and I will not be taking anything less than junior year work." She eyed me, probably assuming I was a hooligan or something. Just wait till I came to school on my motorcycle. What? You can't expect Vlad to drive us every day. He had work. "So, let's begin by explaining the curriculum this semester. We will be taking the writing assessment and…" I began to ignore her as I set my head down on my arms. Okay, well not ignore. I was paying attention. Actually I was paying very close attention. I was _ignoring _Sam and Zack, who were passing notes to each other.

I sighed. The more I paid attention to the teacher, the more I didn't have to pay attention to the girl sitting right next to me. Because if we started to talk, I might get attached. And if I get attached, Sam and Zack were in danger. And if they got hurt and they were my friends, I would die all over again. I fingered my mom's necklace. I had to be indifferent. That would be easy. I already had the not talking part down.

Halfway through class and Mrs. What's-her-name's lecture, Zack passed a piece of paper to me.

_What's your class schedule?_

Would indifferent people answer? I just passed him the paper the office gave me with my class schedule. They huddled over it, whispering animatedly. I got it back, with some revisions.

1-7:30-9:00 P.E _with Sam-why didn't you show?_

2-9:05-10:35 English _Both of us-duh_

3-10:40-12:00 Math _With me!-can you help me?_

Lunch 12:00-12:50 _(for juniors) (END- F-12:30 S-12:40 J-12:50 S-1:00)-just so you know_

4-12:55-1:55 World Studies _both of us. Awesome teacher too! I heard we'll be studying ghosts a bit._

5-2:00-3:00 Advanced Biology _With me! Please, please help me!_

I frowned. Ghost studies? Well, at least I would do well in that class without even trying. I am half-ghost after all. And I have all my classes with either Zack or Sam, or both. Wow. There really is no avoiding them. I sighed as I began to scribble back on a scrap of paper.

_I was late to school, missed first period. I guess I can help you in bio. _

I passed it back. As long as we were in class together, I might as well help him. I was kind of a science know it all. Well, in the ghost part. And microbiology part. I'm sure regular biology wouldn't be that hard. Zack scribbled something back.

_Thanks dude. If you don't mind me asking, and don't get all mad and stuff, but what's with the whole no friend policy?_

I sighed again and began to scribble.

_None of your business._

A little mean? Yes. But that was also a side effect of being indifferent. I slide the note across the table and caught Sam's eye. She had a light purple look to them, and they seemed to stare into mine…We both looked away violently. What the hell? Was I blushing? No way. I stared at the teacher intently, trying to pay attention even more. Although she wasn't really talking about anything important anyway.

I looked at the clock. It was ten thirty. Just five minutes left of listening to the English teacher drabble on. Nothing was happening on the first day of school anyway. Why did I even have to come today anyway? Finally the bell rang and we stood up while the teacher yelled about bringing a journal tomorrow. Zack waltzed up to me.

"We've got math next. Want me to show you the way?" I sighed and nodded. It was better than being lost. Zack said goodbye to Sam and she walked away, still blushing. I pulled up my bag and trailed after the boy through the hall. Unfortunately, he slowed down so we were walking side by side. "I'm gonna tell you this right now, and get it into the open." I raised an eyebrow at him. What? "Sam and I are going to be your friends." I shook my head. "Yeah, but you don't have a choice." He grinned evilly. "So, you're going to eat lunch with us and you're welcome to come to Sam's house after school." I shook my head disbelievingly and he shrugged. "Too bad. Here's our math class."

We entered the classroom. I can't believe I have two leeches already. Like, stuck like glue. How am I gonna get them off? Maybe I can wear them out by just being a big non-talking pain in the ass. I followed Zack and just as I was about to choose a seat far, far away from him he yanked me down violently. Of course. I set my backpack down and resigned myself to wasting the days getting Sam and Zack un-stuck.

This teacher, this time a white-haired man, droned. Yeah yeah, math. The importance, what you're going to have to do with it when we're older, some old, same old. I already can't wait for lunch. Then the teacher surprised me by giving us a worksheet. Like, ten pages of questions but still. Something to do! Zack groaned beside me as he handed us the packets. He told us we would probably have to do them for homework too. I took out a pencil and got to work quietly. Zack struggled, I could tell, but every now and then I would reach over and scribble a helpful hint or underline a key word he missed. Twenty minutes until lunch I walked to the teacher's desk.

"I can't help. The packet is designed to test where you are." He didn't even look up from his book. I sighed and plopped the packet down on the table. I noticed the class get quiet. What? They were easy questions. I guess I was good at math too, although it makes sense because Science is math so…He looked up slowly. "Done already?" He sounded disbelieving and I nodded. He probably thought I cheated but how? It was my first day. He checked my name on the list and nodded. "Of course, Masters boy." Like that explained all. "You may sit down." I made my way back to my seat, very conscious of the class's eyes on me.

"Nice man. Hey, help me with this." I leaned over and looked to the question he was pointing at. Then I looked to the equation he wrote down. I sighed and crossed out the words "8,000 RPM" He looked at me. "Yeah I put that in the equation." I shook my head and scribbled_, RPM has nothing to do with hours, and you already have MPH. It's a trick question_. He awed and began to scribble a new equation. I nodded and leaned back in my seat. Now I have twenty minutes to kill.

I pulled out my latest book, '_the Magnetic Resonance in Colloid and Interface Science_.' I of course had a book cover on it. I didn't want everyone to think I was a nerd, although I was smart. Honestly, the further I went in understanding such things, the more advanced weapons I would build. And yeah, I've been building a lot of anti-ghost weapons recently. And understanding more about magnetic would give me a huge boost against other ghosts. And anyway, what was I going to do with my time? I put in my IPod and started to listen to The White Stripes.

Finally the bell rang and I shoved the book into my bag. The past few hours had gone insanely slow, like a snail with a broken…tail? Or whatever that thing is. I felt like I was being made to watch hours of Barney with no room to move of turn my head. God, this was going to be horrible. I tried to escape and for a moment, I thought I did until I heard a chuckled behind me as I weaved through the crowded halls.

"You're not losing me Danny." Why not? Why couldn't Zack just leave me alone? I growled. Stuck like glue. Or super glue. Damn.


End file.
